Confessions of a Teenage Gilmore Girl
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Sequal to Laci Danes. COMPLETED!
1. Finding Out

A/N: This is the sequel to _Laci Danes_. This story takes place 15 years in the future. Here is a list of the characters and an overall summary of them:

Laci- She is 15 and she sneaks out of room two or three times a week to go to a night club. She met a guy and they had sex a few times. She got pregnant and has been keeping it from Lorelai for a month. Her and Lorelai aren't that close to each other the way Rory and her were. They were close until this year when Laci started high school.

Liam- He is Laci's little brother. He is about 13 or 14. His name is a combination of Luke and William. He is a really smart kid who has never gotten into trouble.

Lorelai- She is 52 and is still married to Luke. Her and Luke fight a lot and she still pretends that they are a happy couple.

Luke- He is 53 or 54. Same description as Lorelai's.

Rory- She is 36. She is married to Baily. They have a three year old daughter Lorelai, Lola for short (at least until she's older). They also have twin boys who are a few months old. Their names are Bryan meaning strong one and Matthew meaning god's gift. She went into premature labor so she decided to give them names that would make them stronger.

Baily- He is 36 and his description is the same as Rory's.

Other People

Emily is alive and she is still living at the mansion. She has a full time nurse living with her. Richard died a few years a go. Taylor also died.

"Laci get out here! We're going to start _Willy Wonka_ with out you!" Lorelai screamed from the couch. There was no answer so Lorelai got up and knocked on the door that used to belong to Rory.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to watch the movie with us? Liam picked out your favorite, _Willy Wonka_."

"No."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to watch that stupid movie. I've seen it a thousand times!"

"That's the fun part."

"I don't want to watch it. Okay?"

"Why though?"

"Leave me alone!"

With that Laci slammed her door. Lorelai suddenly didn't feel like watching _Willy Wonka_. She told the boys to start it with out her and then she went and sat in the garage. She took out her phone and waited until the voice that could always comfort her answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Rory."

"Oh hey mom. What's up?"

"Nothing. How are my grandkids?"

"They are all sleeping. Are you okay? You sound upset."

"It's just your sister. I don't know what's gotten into her. I swear she reminds me of me more each day. She slammed the door in my face today. I don't know her any more."

"I'm sure it's just a stage. How's everything else going?"

"Fine."

"How's Luke?"

"He's okay." She tried her best not to show that she was hurting.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are things okay with you guys? Laci says that you two are always fighting."

"We're not _always_ fighting."

"Okay. Bryan just woke up mom. I have to get him before he wakes Matty up. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai ended the call and went inside. Once she was inside she went straight upstairs and into bed. Luke and her weren't in the best place right now so when she saw him appear in the doorway she was surprised. She wiped her tears and sat up.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more then fine. I'm great."

"Lorelai?"

"I don't know her anymore. She used to be so sweet. We used to paint each others nails and she'd let me do her hair before Friday night dinners. Damn!"

"What?"

"We have Friday night dinner tomorrow."

"Oh. Hey listen, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately."

"I'm not in the mood for this Luke. I'm worried about Laci right now. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about us."

"We need too."

"Fine what do you want to say?"

"I'm sorry about everything. I've been really stressed lately and I shouldn't take it out on you. I come home from work each night and I take it out on you. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"You didn't do anything."

"Well I've been completely zoned out because of Laci. I don't even know her anymore."

"I know."

"It's just…"

"It's okay."

Lorelai fell asleep that night crying on Luke shoulder. She woke up the next morning to find Luke's arms around her. It was nice change. They hadn't slept that close together in the longest time. Lorelai heard a something that sounded like somebody throwing up. Then she thought back to her own teenage years and how she threw up every morning for the first couple of months when she was pregnant with Rory. She made her way downstairs and pushed the bathroom door open. She found Laci sitting on the bathroom floor with her head over the toilet.

"Who's the father?"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Talking

"You don't know him."

"Who's the father?" Lorelai was trying to stay calm.

"I told you. You don't know him."

"That wasn't the question. Who is the father?"

"Nobody you know."

"Laci!" She was loosing her patience.

"His name is Rich."

"Rich who?"

"Rich Maning."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Hartford."

"Where in Harford?"

"Just Harford."

"Laci!"

"A club."

"You're under age! You can't get into a club!"

"Well I did."

"How old is he?"

"18."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know."

Lorelai turned around and walked back upstairs. When she entered the room Luke was getting ready for work. She didn't feel like talking to him or telling him for that matter. She wanted Laci to be the one to tell everybody who had to be told. She started to leave, but, as she was leaving the room Luke grabbed her arm.

"Not now Luke."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking."

"Lorelai…"

"Leave me alone. If I want to talk then I'll talk. Right now I've made up my mind and I don't want to."

"Fine. I'll be home in time for Friday night dinner."

Luke stormed out of the house and to the diner. Once he was gone Lorelai curled up in the bed and started crying. She couldn't believe what a horrible mother she had become. She didn't even know when her daughter was and wasn't home. She laid there like that for ten minutes, but the phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and it was Rory so she decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm sorry I couldn't call you back last night. Bryan was a little colicky. It's weird because Matty is never colicky. Lola never had colic either."

"Yeah. You never had colic when you were little." Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the thought of her daughter being a mother, but then she remembered that her teenage daughter was going to be a mother too. Her smile quickly faded at the thought of that.

"Mom are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing honey. You're still coming to Friday night dinner today right?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to come here first and then we can all go together?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Oh and bring the pack n' play and some clothes for Lola. I want to keep her over night."

"Ok. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Lorelai finally made her way downstairs. She softly knocked on Laci's door. Laci didn't answer so she decided to let herself in. She found Laci lying on her bed crying. She sat down next to Laci and started playing with hair.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Okay."

"No I really am."

"I believe that, I do. So you and this guy…"

"It's nothing mom."

"You're pregnant Laci! It's not nothing! In nine months you're going to have a human pop right out of you. I don't consider that nothing."

"Nice way of phrasing it."

"Well…"

"You guys just fight so much, and I need to get away sometimes."

"That's why you go there?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea how disappointed I am of you. You had potential kid."

"I still do. I'm just going to take another path, like you did."

"But I wanted better for you; I wanted you to have the life that I gave Rory."

"She's not me mom. I know that having this baby is going to be hard but I need to have it! If you could do it, then so can I."

"This wasn't planed was it?"

"What! No!"

"Ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…I dunno, happy I guess."

"I'm not happy, I'm just facing reality."

"So um…how ah…how um…how far along are you?"

"Like three months."

"When did you find out?"

"Last month."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Yeah. My next appointment is on Monday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in her voice was obvious.

"I knew you'd be mad."

"What did you expect? My 15 year old daughter is pregnant and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"I guess not. I assume you told dad?"

"You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me."

"I'll take that as a no." She was relieved but on some extent she was also disappointed.

"No I didn't tell him. I'm leaving that up to you. I'm not going to tell a sole. You got yourself into this mess so you're going to deal with the consequences."

"Nice. I guess I'll start with the geekburger."

"The geekburger is your brother and he is out right now."

"Okay. Are we okay?"

"Partly. I know that as good as things can get between us, I still can't trust you."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry but when you told me that you snuck out of your window and that you've been having sex with some guy in a club in Hartford, that's when you lost my trust. Let me tell you something, you won't be getting it back for a long time. From now on your bedroom door stays open expect for when you are getting dressed."

"Fine."

"Okay. I think this is start."

It was a relief to both girls that they were finally able to talk to each other in a peaceful manner.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I just wanted to let WB2490 know that I am going to do a Rory, Laci, Lorelai scene. It will probably be in the next chapter at Friday night dinner.


	3. Explaining Things

Luke came home from work and found Lorelai swinging on the porch. That porch swing had been through a lot, but it still managed to stay intact. He sat down next to her and started massaging her foot. She quickly pulled her foot out of his hands and dropped it on the floor. She started to get up but once again he stopped her from going anywhere.

"I've told you a million times that I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do, Lorelai?"

"Go back in time."

"We both know I can't do that!"

"Well you should have thought about that before."

"I already told you I didn't do anything."

"That's bull."

"Lorelai…"

"If you don't shut up your good guy cover will be blown. Our kids are inside and if they hear what we're fighting about then you are no longer the best dad in the world to them, you're somebody totally different!"

"Come on, Lorelai!"

"Oh and I think your precious daughter has something to tell you."

Lorelai got up and went inside. She went straight upstairs and into the shower where she let the tears roll freely down her face. She couldn't be around Luke anymore with out feeling the tears form in her eyes. She had tried to make everything go back to normal after that day, but as hard as she tried she couldn't. She couldn't even look him in the eyes any more.

Luke got up and followed Lorelai inside. Instead of going upstairs to try to make things right again, he went into Laci's room. She was on her bed reading a magazine when Luke went in, but she put it down when she saw him.

"It's a good surprise to see your door open for once." He tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Mom says it has to stay open from now on except for when I'm getting dressed."

"That mom of yours is a smart lady."

"Yeah, she really is. What's going on with you two?" She really wanted to find out what was going on so she could inform her siblings. Although Rory didn't live at home, Rory knew everything that happened there.

"It's nothing Laci."

"You guys have been at each others throats for like a week now, maybe more. Actually it's more like mom snapping and you and you trying to apologize. How come you never yell back at her?"

"Because she's the one who got hurt, and as much as I hate to admit it, she has every right to be mad at me. I love her to death, but I just wish we could move on and forget that damn day."

"What happened that day?"

"Nothing. Your mom said that you needed to tell me something?"

It was obvious to Laci that Luke was trying to change the subject, but she wasn't going to let him win this. She knew from years of experience that she could get anything out of her father. She figured that this should me no different.

"You can tell me, dad. I promise I won't get mad. As much as mom and I don't get along, I'm really worried about her." _This is has to work._ She thought to herself.

"Laci as much as I want to tell you, I don't think I should."

_Crap it didn't work. Hmmm…oh I know. _"I'm worried about you too you know? Things have been really strange around here lately. Please tell me what's going on?" _That has to work. He loves it when we have heart to hearts. Now that he knows that I'm worried about him as well as mom. He's definitely gonna cave. _

"Laci, I already told you that I can't tell you."

_This is the absolute last resort. There's no backing out after this. _"If you tell me what's going on with you and mom, then I'll tell you what I have to tell you."_ Crap now I have to tell him that I'm pregnant. I was hoping I could keep it from him for awhile but it looks like I can't. _

"Fine. About two weeks ago I was at the diner and Nicole showed up. We didn't do anything, I swear. Your mom showed up just as Nicole kissed me. I guess we did do something, but I didn't do it, she did. I would never cheat on your mother. You know that don't you?"

_Well it worked. His response wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I know now. Now I can tell Rory and geekburger. I can't believe dad kissed Nicole. This is wow! He didn't kiss her, she kissed him. I have to keep remembering that._ "Your Nicole? As in your ex-wife Nicole?"

"Yes. Spill your guts…what did you have to tell me?"

"I'm…I am…I'm ah…ah…I'm…"

"Just say whatever you have to say."

"I'm p…pr…pregnant."

"Oh. Okay. Do you even have a boyfriend?"

"No. I have a guy friend though. He's the father."

"Does he go to your school?"

"No."

"Oh. So you're ah…you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"So you're pregnant with your guy friend's baby? You're not pregnant with your boyfriend's baby; you're pregnant with your guy friend's baby?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay. Well I am…I'm gonna go get ready for Friday night dinner. Why Laci? Why?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Luke walked upstairs to get dressed. When he opened the door he found a naked Lorelai. She had just gotten out of the shower, and she was drying herself off. He looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. She was a lot thinner then the last time he saw her naked. That was almost two weeks ago. He found it odd that somebody could lose so much weight so fast. He was starting to feel even guiltier about this whole Nicole thing. He saw that her face was red from tears, and he slowly made his way towards her. She looked away from him as if she was ashamed.

"Oh Lorelai…"

"Don't Luke, I'm fine." She wrapped the towel around her body and sat down on the bed.

"Lorelai, you know as well as I do that I didn't do anything with her. I would never cheat on you, I love you too much."

"I love you to, but I don't think we'll ever be the same again. I'm sorry Luke. I need to get dressed."

"Ok." Lorelai's heart wasn't the one that was broken any more.

Before Luke left he crabbed some clothes and kissed her cheek. As soon as he was gone, Lorelai sat down on the bed and continued to cry. Luke got dressed and he told the kids he was going to wait outside for them. As he was walking out the door he ran into Rory and her family. He, Baily, and Liam decided that they would ride over together. They ended up taking the kids too.

Rory went inside and kissed Laci on the top of her head before going up to tell Lorelai that she was here. When she got upstairs she found Lorelai in the same position that Luke found her in, except this time she was clothed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Are you ready to go?"

"Talk to me mom."

"Rory! I told you that I'm fine. Now let's go!"

"Mom?"

Lorelai didn't listen, she just kept walking. She made her way downstairs and into the car without looking back. She only stopped once to tell Laci that she would be waiting in the car. Rory followed her down the steps, but instead of going outside she went into Laci's room.

"What's up with mom?"

"Dad told me what's going on."

"Tell me!"

"Mom walked in on dad and Nicole kissing. Apparently Nicole kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back. Mom walked in just in time to see their lips locked."

"Oh god. Does she know that dad didn't do anything?"

"He's tried to tell her, but she won't listen to him. I'm going to try to talk to her now that I know what's going on."

"Good idea! You know mom's been worried about you lately? I talked to her last night, and she was almost in tears because you've been acting so strange."

"Yeah, about that. I've learned that it's easier to just say it instead of stalling, so here it goes, I'm pregnant! Surprise! Mom's waiting in the car we should hurry." Laci started walking to the door, scared of what Rory might say, but Rory stopped her.

"Does mom know?"

"Yea and dad."

"Oh. Let's go."

"That's it? You're not going to ask me who the father is or how far along I am or anything?"

"No. I'm disappointed in you Laci. I'm not going to lecture you because I'm not your mother, and I'm not going to tell you how happy I am for you because you're 15. I'll meet you in the car."

They made their way to the car. Rory in the front seat, Laci in the back seat. It was time for them to have their talk with Lorelai. Laci started first since she knew more of the story then Rory did.

"We know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad told me what happened."

"Oh."

"He didn't do anything with her. I promise you that. He loves you too much."

"Laci I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Mom, the guy is madly in love with you. I've never seen somebody love some one as much as he loves you. He's hurting too you know."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's hurting badly. Almost as much as you are, except he's actually eating."

"I eat."

"No you don't. When was the last time you had a burger and fries?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you drank coffee?"

"I don't know. What are you trying to get at?"

"You need to let him back in you're life mom. With out him you're miserable. You need him and he needs you."

"Why are you guys always right?"

"We take after our mother."

"Good answer. We're here. Are you going to keep quiet about the baby Laci?"

"Yeah. Are you going to fix things with dad?"

"I'll try."

"I feel out of place. I don't have anything to do."

"You can keep Grandma off me."

"Okay."

With that the three Gilmore Girls got out of the car and entered the Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai pulled Luke aside into her father's old office while Rory helped Laci hold it together. It was going to be a long night!


	4. Dinner at Emily's

"Why are we in here? What's going on? Answer me, Lorelai!" Luke was getting frustrated. He and Lorelai had been in her father's study for a good five minutes and all Lorelai managed to say was "I um."

"I um…"

"Lorelai? Whatever it is just tell me."

"I…I…I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Lorelai, wait. What can't you do?"

"I'm sorry."

With that Lorelai got up and went back to the living room. When she entered everybody was staring at her. She gave them a fake smile and sat down in between Laci and Rory. Rory handed her one of the babies which made her a little bit happier. Luke came back a few minutes later still trying to process what exactly had happened. They sat there and talked for a while. Liam, Rory, and Baily were basically the only ones talking, but they were all thankful that Emily didn't recognize that fact.

Twenty minutes later the maid walked into the living room and announced that dinner was ready. Emily's nurse helped her off the couch and into the dinning room. They all sat down around the table. Emily looked around expecting everybody to be seated in the same spot that they normally would be in, but to her surprise they weren't. On one side she found Lorelai then Rory, and then Laci. To the other side she found Baily then Lola, and then Luke. At the head of the table was Liam. Emily found this very strange, because normally it would be Lorelai, Laci, and then Liam. On the end of the table where Liam sat tonight, Luke would be. That seat was next to the one that Lorelai would be sitting on. On the other side of the table Rory's family is usually seated. Emily decided to ignore it.

For once everybody ate in silence. There were a few "this is really good"'s, but besides that nobody talked. Emily watched as everybody devoured their food, everybody except for Lorelai. Lorelai just pushed the food around her plate. Emily was the only one who noticed this and of course she had to bring it up.

"What's wrong with the food Lorelai?"

"What? Oh nothings wrong with it." She tried to fake a smile.

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

"I'm just not a big fan of it."

"That's nonsense! This is your favorite. Why won't you eat it?"

"I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"You're never not hungry. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing mom, okay?"

"No it's not okay! I want to know why you're not eating!"

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Fine. Do what you Lorelai, it's not my problem."

"May I be excused; I have to use the restroom?"

"If I said no you'd go anyway, so just go."

Lorelai made her way to her whole bedroom. Once she was inside, she unlocked the window to the balcony, and climbed outside. Back at the table everyone was getting nervous about Lorelai. Rory made up an excuse to leave the table.

"Matty's diaper needs to be changed. Can you excuse me grandma?" Rory lied.

"Sure Rory."

"Why don't you let me change him Ror? I do need the practice." Laci regretted what she had said as soon as she realized that she had said it.

"Why do you need practice, Laci?" Emily asked. Luke and Rory searched for something to say that would help Laci out of this mess, but they were having trouble. Emily, Baily, and Liam sat there very confused until Rory found the write words to say.

"She is um…she has a full time babysitting job this summer. It's for an infant in Stars Hollow." Rory winked at Laci.

"Oh well in that case I think you should let Laci change Matty."

"Yeah, I do too. Here you go Laci, go have fun."

Laci made her way through the mansion looking for Lorelai. She finally found her on the balcony of her old bedroom. When Laci found her Lorelai was crying. She looked up at Laci and the baby and mumbled Rory's name a few times. Laci got the message and handed the infant over to Lorelai, and then went downstairs to get Rory.

"I forgot the diaper, silly me." She winked at Rory who understood exactly what Laci meant.

"Why don't you finish your dinner while I change him?"

"That sounds good."

"Laci, where did you leave the baby?" Rory knew good and well where Laci had left her baby, but Emily did not, and Emily had to know.

"I left him in the bouncy chair that you keep at your house."

"Um…okay then."

Laci sat back down and just stared at her plate. She knew that she screwed this past year up pretty badly. She wished that for just a minute she could have with Lorelai what Rory had with her. It broke her heart when Lorelai asked her for Rory.

Rory knew she would find Lorelai on the balcony, so she went straight there. She knew her mother to well. She took Matty from Lorelai and placed him on the bedroom carpet. Then she climbed on to the balcony and tried to comfort her mother. She held Lorelai in her arms, just letting her cry. Laci came up to tell them that Emily was looking for them, but when she saw them like that she turned around and went back downstairs. Lorelai had finally stopped crying and she decided to tell Rory about before.

"I didn't do it. I chickened out. Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid mom. Your heart is broken; there is nothing stupid about that. What did dad say when you guys were in there?"

"He was just very confused."

"You need to make things work with him, mom. There's nothing to lose. Nothing bad will come from trying."

"But what if he does it again?"

"He won't do it again, because he didn't do it a first time."

"But what if he really did and he's just lying?"

"He's not lying, mom. I can tell you that for a fact. You just need to talk to him."

"I don't think I can."

"Of course you can. You're still the strong independent women that used to be my mother, aren't you?"

"No, Rory, I'm not."

"Yes you are, mom!"

"I…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rory shouted for them to come in, and Luke appeared in the doorway. Rory kissed her mother's cheek, picked up her baby, and left. Luke made his way on to the balcony and sat across from Lorelai. She started to get up, but Luke stopped her.

"We need to talk." This time he didn't sound mad like he had in the study, instead he sounded understanding and sensitive.

"I don't want to."

"Lorelai, we have to. I don't know about you but I can't keep going on like this."

"I need to..."

"No you don't. This is where you have to be, and this is where you're going to stay."

"Why?"

"Because we have to figure things out."

"Not that! Why did you have to kiss her? Things were going so well."

"I told you already, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I broke it off just has fast as it happened. What don't you understand?"

"I get it, it's just that…what if next time she does it again, but instead of breaking it off you kiss her back? I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Lorelai! You'll never lose me. If I can promise you one thing it's that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." The hesitation in her voice was obvious and Luke picked up on.

"Why don't we go downstairs now?"

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Not right now, maybe later."

"Oh. Okay." This time there was disappointment in her voice.

They went back downstairs and sat at the table. Lorelai still wasn't totally comfortable around Luke, but things were getting better. Laci sat there in silence, upset about Lorelai favoring Rory. It's safe to say that they were all thankful by the time dinner was over. Everyone got in their cars and drove home.

A/N: Just incase I didn't tell you guys, me and my friend don't write this together anymore. She has a different story now. _Bloomin Daisy_ I tried emailing you with the email address the site gave me. I was going to help you with ideas for your story, but I don't know if you got my mail. If you still need help, just let me know.

Don't forget to review!


	5. No Longer a Geek

The ride back to Stars Hollow was long and silent. Rory had convinced Lorelai not to take Lola for the night, because Lorelai still had to work on things with Luke. When Luke pulled into the driveway he let Lorelai, Laci, and Liam out of the car, so he could go close the diner. They all went inside and went to their rooms. Laci followed Lorelai upstairs, hoping that they could become closer.

"Knock, Knock." Laci peeked her head threw the crack between the door and the wall.

"Oh, hey Lace. What's up?"

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to um like…" _This shouldn't be this hard. Up until this year I watched movies with her every Friday night, tonight is no different._

"Spit it out kid!"

"Do you want to like watch a movie or something?" _I can't believe she actually called me 'kid' and I actually asked her about the movie._

"Ah…I guess so, but I kind of wanted to be asleep when your dad got home so I wouldn't have to deal with him."

"Oh. It was a stupid idea anyway. I'm going to go to sleep now. Night mom." _I guess she never will like me as much as Rory._

"I never said I wouldn't watch it with you. Do you think we could sleep downstairs on the sofa bed?"

"Sure, but you'll have to talk to him eventually." _Yay! Mom and I are going to hang out. Wait, did I just give her advice?_

"I know. I just…never mind. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. Oh and while you're waiting, I suggest you go tell your brother about the baby before he finds out from somebody else."

"Do I have to? I feel like such a screw up when I'm around him. Him and Rory." The last part she mumbled under her breath. _Crap I can't believe I let that slip!_

"What was that?"

"Nothing I'll go tell him." _I've never been a good liar. I hope she buys it._

"No, tell me what you said!"

By this point Lorelai was standing in her bra and a pair of Luke's sweatpants. She had started getting changed when they got home from dinner.

"Oh my God!" _Mom really doesn't eat. What am I supposed to do? What do I say to her?_

"What, Laci?"

"You really don't eat." _She looks like she could have dropped at least three pants sizes in the last two weeks. I know that's not possible, but she's just so skinny._

"I eat. I…I can't talk to you about this."

"Why? You can talk about these things to Rory, why not me?" _Crap. There goes my big mouth again._

"Because. Because Rory is Rory. Rory and I have been best friends for the past thirty years or so, ever since she was born. You don't even like me. I was a friend to Rory; to you I'm like your enemy."

"You're not my enemy. I love you just as much as Rory does."_ She thinks I hate her?_

"Well…I don't know. You've hated me for what the past year or so? Not only that, but lied to me. I never knew you snuck out and had sex, sex with a guy who wasn't even your boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I just don't trust you yet."

"Fine. I'm just going to go downstairs. I'll probably go to sleep. See you in the morning."_ I can't believe I screwed things up with her so bad._

"What about the movie?"

"I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"Fine. Just do me a favor and tell your brother about the baby, but don't tell him about me and your father."

"Sure."

Laci felt like crying, but she still did what her mother told her to do. She walked across the hallway to Liam's room, and knocked on the door. Liam actually got up and opened the door for her, something Gilmore's hardly ever do, and he told her to sit down.

"I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I heard you and Rory talking today. So how far along are you?"

"Three months or so."

"Who's the father?"

"Some guy."

"Oh. Do I know him?"

"No. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Yeah, I do. Well as much as you shouldn't be pregnant, I felt bad for you before. Rory didn't show any interest at all."

"Yeah well, can you blame her?"

"No, but still. Now tell me what's going on with mom and dad?"

"I can't tell you."

"I deserve to know too."

"Dad kissed Nicole."

"Dad kissed Nicole? As in Nicole who almost mothered us?"

"Yup. Wait, no, Dad didn't kiss Nicole, Nicole kissed Dad."

"Did Nicole kiss Dad or did Dad kiss Nicole? You need to get it straight….who kissed who?"

"Nicole kissed Dad. Mom's upset and she won't talk to dad. She was supposed to talk to him tonight at Grandma's but I don't think she did. She's lost a lot of weight too."

"We need to fix this."

"How though? Mom doesn't trust me and Dad is mad at me."

"So, they both love and adore me."

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped him on his arm.

"We'll think of something."

"I need to go somewhere; do you think you could cover for me?"

"I'll try. I'm only going to tell the truth though, so when they ask me if I've seen you I'll say 'yeah about an hour ago'. If they ask me if I know where you went, I'll say 'no, I really don't.'"

"That works. I'll be back by midnight."

"Fine."

"Thanks Liam."

"You didn't call me geekburger."

"I think you've out grown that name, at least for tonight."

Laci went downstairs and snuck out the back door. Luke pulled up just as she came out the back door. She hid behind the bushes and waited for Luke to get inside before she left. Luke came inside and opened the door to her room. He didn't even bother to look inside her room, before he went upstairs. He found Lorelai on the bed pretending to be asleep. He knew her all to well to know that she really wasn't asleep.

"Hey sleepy head."

"That I am." Lorelai looked up and pretended to rub the sleep off her face.

"So. Can I give you that kiss now?"

"Yeah." There was still hesitation in her voice, but Luke didn't pick up on it this time.

He started kissing her and one thing lead to another. It wasn't until his hand was up her shirt that Lorelai noticed what he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought you said…I thought we were okay?"

"Luke, just because I talked to you at my mother's house doesn't mean we're back to the way things were. I'm sorry, but that's not how this is going to happen. I'm still not totally comfortable around you. It's going to take me awhile to become myself around you. I'm sorry but…"

"It's okay. Why don't we go to bed now?"

"Fine."

They went to bed, neither of them falling asleep right away. Lorelai finally gave up around 12:30 and decided to go downstairs. She was on her way to the living room, but when she reached the bottom step, she realized that Laci wasn't in her room. Lorelai went in and sat down on Laci's bed. She did her best to stay awake but she finally fell asleep around 2:30. Before she knew it, it was 3:00 and Laci was standing over the bed in tears.

A/N: I wanted to continue but I have my second driving lesson in like 2 minutes. Please review!


	6. Our Plan

A/N: Thanks so much of all the reviews I received! I would also like to say thank you to _Bloomin Daisy_ for her idea. I am going to try to work that into either this chapter or the next chapter. Anyway, on with the story.

The first thing Lorelai noticed when she woke up was the alarm clock. The big bold letters that lit the room up said 3:05 A.M. She rolled over towards the door, but something caught her eye. There was a person sitting in a chair next to the bed. She couldn't make out who it was, but after much thought she realized it was Laci. The first thought that popped into her mind was to yell at her. She started to open her mouth and that's when she saw the tears running down Laci's face. She motioned for Laci to join her on the bed, and when she finally did, Lorelai did nothing but hold her. Once Laci had stopped crying she looked up at her mother.

"I went to see him." Laci didn't even have to tell Lorelai who 'him' was.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

It was just then that Lorelai noticed the bruise that was starting to form around her daughter's eye.

"He was with another girl." Laci stated simply.

"Oh. What um…what happened to your eye?"

"Cat fight. The girl and I kind of got at each others throats. He wasn't pleased to see me, and neither was she. Then I did the stupidest thing I have ever done, besides this baby here. I told him that I needed him in my life. That's when she came at me. I didn't fight back; I just got out of there."

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine. I just can't believe how stupid I am."

"Laci, you are not stupid, and you do not need this guy in your life. I will help you with the baby. I'll watch it when you're at school, and I'll baby sit sometimes on Fridays so that you can have a normal life. You need to know that you are NOT in this alone."

"I know. Do you mind if I go to sleep? I had a rough night."

"Yeah, go ahead. Can I stay with you?"

"Mom…you should go back up to Dad."

"I can't. Please let me stay here?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks babe. Good night."

"Night Mom. I love you."

"I um…I love you too."

It was the first time that they had said that to each other in a very long time. Lorelai laid down next to Laci and they both fell fast asleep.

The girls both woke up around the same time. Once the sleep had completely left their bodies, the girls sat up and faced each other.

"How's your eye?" Lorelai was first to speak.

"It hurts a little, but its okay."

"That's good. So have you been to a doctor yet? You know, to find out about the baby?"

"Yeah, I went last week."

"Did he tell you when you're due?"

"Yup."

"Okay…"

"Oh, right. I'm due on November 17. I'm three months along."

"So you got pregnant in February?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry. Why don't we go to Dad's for breakfast?"

"Ok. Go tell Liam where we're going."

"He's tutoring."

"I knew that. Should we drive or walk?"

"Let's walk."

"Okay."

The girls made their way to Luke's in silence. Lorelai really didn't want to have breakfast there. She hated eating in front of him, mostly because she felt like a pig when she did. She never felt this way before. The feeling had started with 'the kiss'. It had been almost three weeks since it happened and Lorelai had conditioned herself to not eat in front of Luke. She felt as if her body wasn't as 'hot' as Nicole's. It was weird how just one minute had changed her life so much.

They entered the diner and sat down at their usual table. Lorelai hadn't been in the diner since _that_ day. Luke was shocked to see her there, but he still went over to take their orders. On a normal day he would have gone over and kissed her on the lips, but today he just went over there to take care of business.

"You guys want the usual?"

"Yeah that sounds good, but instead of coffee I'll have milk." Unlike her mother and sister, Laci had given up coffee without a fuss.

"What about you?"

"Oh me? Um…yeah I guess that's fine." Once Lorelai had told him, she returned her concentration to her shoes.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lorelai looked up at Laci, who had been staring at her since they got there.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh."

Just then Luke brought them their food and their drinks. Lorelai didn't touch her food, or her coffee. Laci looked at her mother, and she knew that they had to get out of there. When Laci had finished her food, she looked up at her mother who still had her head down. Luke came by to clear the plates. Once the plates were in his hands, he just stood there staring at Lorelai.

"What, Luke? What do you want?"

"You didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't have any of your coffee either. This isn't good Lorelai."

"I'm fine, Luke."

"Lorelai, I know that you're not fine."

"Here's the money for the food." She figured that she'd at least try.

"Since when do you pay me?"

"Since now."

"I'm not going to take this."

"Why?"

"Lorelai…"

"Come on mom, we need to get you home."

"I'm fine, Laci."

"No you're not. You haven't eaten in God knows how long!" Luke and Laci said it at the same time. It came out a little louder then they had anticipated, and the whole diner heard.

"I'll meet you at home Laci." Lorelai said as she lowered her head back towards the ground.

With that Lorelai was gone. She left behind a diner filled with shocked town residents, two of which felt guilty. She walked home without looking back, she didn't have any idea how she would ever show her face in town again.

Laci got home a few minutes after Lorelai did. She went over to her mom, and sat down on the couch with her. Lorelai allowed herself to put her head in Laci's lap.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean for it to come out that loud." Laci confessed.

"I know babe."

"If I get you something to eat will you eat it?"

"I'll try."

"Mom…"

"Yes Laci, I'll eat it. I do eat; I just don't eat in front of your father."

"But Dad eats almost every meal with us on the weekends."

"I know."

"What if we make a plan or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we find a way to get out of the house during breakfast, lunch, and dinner? We can eat out together. That way you'll be able to eat."

"I guess that could work. You would really do that for me?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Why don't we watch that movie now?"

"What movie?"

"The movie I owe you from last night."

"Sure, but first I'm going get you something to eat. Cereal? Or should I order from Al's and have somebody pick it up for us?"

"Al's."

"Okay, Al's it is! Do you think we could go shopping sometime today?"

"Why?"

"My clothes are starting to get tight. They've been getting tight for awhile now."

"We just found out that you were pregnant yesterday."

"So, that doesn't change the fact that I'm three months pregnant. My jeans are tight."

"I would love to go to the mall with you later. It will help with _our_ plan."

"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to call Al's now."

"Okay. What movie do you want?"

"Willy Wonka, that's my favorite." Laci let out a wide grin.

A/N: I'm all done for now. I don't know if you guys caught it, but Willy Wonka is the movie that she turned down in chapter 1, because she and Lorelai weren't getting along very well. Anyway, please review!


	7. Rose Pedals and Candles

It had been almost two weeks since Lorelai found out that Laci was pregnant. Both girls had managed to become closer then they ever were before. Laci was able to help Lorelai get back to eating normally again. Things still hadn't gotten better for Lorelai and Luke, but they both knew that sooner or later they would need to talk.

One morning when Lorelai woke up, Luke asked her to stop by the diner after she finished up at the inn. She knew what was going to happen once she got there, and although she wanted to tell him that she couldn't come, she knew deep down that she had to go. The conversation that they were going to have when she got there was the one that she dreaded most, however, it was also the one that she was looking forward to most.

Things at the inn went by very slow that day. The diner also seemed to be going slower then normally. Luke kicked everybody out around five so he could set up for when Lorelai arrived at seven. Making the place perfect took a good hour and a half. By the time he had finished setting up and getting changed into something a little nicer it was almost seven. The only thing that was missing was Lorelai.

Lorelai walked into the diner at five after seven. She stepped inside and her eyes automatically wandered around the room. What she saw wasn't Luke's diner, it was something else. It was something magical and romantic. There were rose pedals almost everywhere, and where there weren't rose pedals, there were candles.

Lorelai looked around for Luke, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to sit down at the counter on the stool that she always sat on. She looked around once more, and that's when she saw him. Instead of his usual plaid and baseball cap, Luke wore a suit. His hair looked like he had just had it cut, and his suit was ironed to perfection.

He took her hand and led her to a table where they sat across from each other. On the table were two candles and dinner for the two of them. Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes, and found that the hurt that had once filled them was now gone. He took hold of Lorelai's hand once more and began to talk.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I do, Luke."

"These past few weeks have been hell. I never imagined my life without you, and even though you didn't go anywhere, it wasn't the same. I missed everything about you. I missed snuggling up to you at night, I missed the smell of coffee in your breath, I missed your wacky eating habits, but I mostly missed you. I'm nobody without you, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you did anything wrong. You didn't kiss her, she kissed you. I guess I was just scared. Everything is changing. Laci is having a baby, Luke!"

"I know she is. I never though it would happen to one of our kids, ya know?"

"Yeah. She's only 15. She's going to be pregnant on her sweet sixteen." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know. What did the doctor say?"

"She hasn't gone with me yet. The last time she went was three weeks ago so I assume she has an appointment sometime in the next few weeks."

"Not Laci, what did the doctor say about you?"

"I haven't gone to the doctor in a month."

"I know. When you came into the diner that day, you were going to tell me what the doctor had said. If I remember correctly you had just come from the doctor."

"Right. Yeah, it's confirmed, I'm going through menopause."

"Oh, okay."

"Luke, it's not a bad thing."

"I know it's not bad, but are you happy about this? Your life is going to be different; our life is going to be different."

"I'm very happy about this. I won't have my period anymore, and I won't be able to have children. You know what that means, right?"

"No, what?"

"All the unprotected sex that we want. We don't have to be careful anymore! Isn't this great?"

"Now that I think about it, it is great."

"So we're good, right?"

"Yeah, we're good. I have the most amazing night planned for you."

"Oh really?"

"Really. We're going to start with dinner and then we'll make our way upstairs for some dessert."

"Dirty."

"I know."

They at their dinner, neither of them toke their eyes off each other. They were unbelievably happy to be back together. Once they were done with dinner, they went upstairs for dessert like Luke said they would. They really enjoyed it too.

They ended up going back to the house around midnight. They snuck in, hoping that Laci and Liam wouldn't notice that they were just getting home. When they got inside they were greeted by Laci. Luke went upstairs and Lorelai told him that she'd meet him up there, because she had to talk to Laci

"So, you guys are back together?"

"Yeah we are."

"Where were you for so long?"

"Oh, just the diner."

"As is Dad's old apartment that's over the diner?"

"That and the diner."

"Dirty."

"Haha. I'm going to go get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah. Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Look." Laci lifted her shirt up so that it rested under her chest, and revealed her newly risen bump.

"Wow."

"I know."

"When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow before Friday night dinner."

"Oh. If you need a ride, I'd be more then happy to take you."

"I don't want you to take me; I want you to come with me."

"I'd love to go with you."

"Oh and tomorrow is the day when I find out the sex of the baby."

"Cool. Are you going to tell Grandma tomorrow?"

"No."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night mom. Go easy on the dessert!"

"Laci…" Lorelai said as she turned red.

"Sorry mom."

"Good night, I love you."

"Love you too."

A/N: Wow I can't believe I'm done with chapter 7 already! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I hope I made you all happy by putting Luke and Lorelai back together. If I remember correctly like every review for the last chapter asked for them to get back together, so here you go! They're back together! I was getting tired of them fighting too LOL. Wow I wrote a long author's note. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Oh also tell me if you prefer one gender over another for Laci's baby. Please review. God bless you if you read that whole thing.


	8. My DingALing!

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I still don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, but I'm going to have to decide fast because that's in this chapter. Maybe I'll do 'eanie meanie minie moe…', and then 'my mother said…", and 'the colors of the flag'. I'm sorry if I just confused you.

**LukeNLorelaiFan** I wanted you to update 'We're Serious'. I didn't read your authors note in 'Since' until tonight when I was going over my reviews. Lorelai is NOT pregnant. She is going through menopause. I wanted to come up with a reason about why it took her so long to get back with Luke and why she was so emotional, and that reason is menopause and all the hormones and mood swings. LOL

**Izzpuppy** Yes Laci is almost four months pregnant. I would say that she is somewhere around 15 weeks. One more week and then she'll be four months pregnant.

**ProFfeSseR** After I updated and read it on the sight, I realized that it was too soon to tell the sex. This takes place about 16 years in the future so maybe by then they'll be able to find these things out sooner. We can just blame it on that for now.

**Sea4Shoes** Emily is going to find out soon. She will probably find out in the next chapter, I'm not sure though. By the way, Richard isn't alive anymore.

**Bloomin Daisy** Thank you for the Emily idea. I definitely want to use it, but I had planned for the father of the baby to find out that way so…I don't know. Maybe I can still use it.

**Lackinglime11** Thank you for the twins idea. I might have her have twins. At least if she did have twins the whole sex of the baby wouldn't be so hard to decide.

**Sillymaggie10, krazykrazykt, LLLoveForver** Thank you all so much for the reviews.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Mom, hurry up. We're going to be late!" Laci said as she ran into the inn.

"Oh hey, Laci! How was your day? My day was good, thanks for asking. Are you ready to go? Almost, I have to finish a few things up, but besides that I'm ready." Lorelai joked.

"Hey, Mom. How was your day?" Laci played along.

"My day was good, thanks for asking."

"Mom, we're going to be late. We don't have time for your stupid comments."

"Fine. Somebody's grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy. This day just feels like its never going to end."

"Why? Did something happen at school?"

"It was nothing."

"So something _did_ happen in school."

"Some kids made a few comments about me. It was nothing, really."

"What did they say?"

"They yelled out 'preggie' as I walked by them. How do they know? I'm not showing am I? I know I can see it, but that's only when I'm naked. How do they know, mom?"

"I don't know babe. Did you tell anyone?"

"You, Dad, Rory, and Liam. I'm sure Rory told Baily, but he wouldn't say anything."

"I don't know then."

"Can I just not go to school anymore?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there are only a few weeks left."

"Do I have to go back in September?"

"No. We're having a tutor come to the house. He'll tutor you until the baby is a month old, and then you'll go back to school."

"I can't even imagine all the comments I'll get."

"Just be glad you don't go to Chilton."

"I am glad."

"What do you want to have?" Lorelai said while changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"Your baby. What do you want it to be?"

"Oh. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much."

"_Sure _you haven't."

"I haven't."

"You want it to be a girl."

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking it, right?"

"Yes, I want a girl, but I will be happy if it is a boy."

"Uh huh, sure you will."

"I will. Maybe not right away, but in time I will come to peace with it, and then I will be truly happy."

"Ok, point proven."

Once they arrived at the doctor's office, the two girls went inside and waited to be called into the examination room. The nurse came out a few minutes later and led them to an examination room. After the nurse had checked Laci's blood pressure and weight, she left the room. Five minutes later the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Good. So have you decided on whether or not you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yeah, I want to."

"Ok. Now let's get this little one up on the screen, shall we?"

"We shall." Lorelai answered.

"Oh, you must be Laci's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Let's see, what do we have here?"

"What is it?" Laci asked.

"It appears that you have a little guy growing inside of you."

"What?"

"You're having a boy."

"Wow! Hey Laci, it looks like your little girl is growing a ding-a-ling." Lorelai joked.

"Not funny, mom. So a boy, huh? This is big."

"I think it's safe to assume that you were hoping for a girl."

"Just a little, but a boy is just as good."

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to schedule your next appointment on the way out."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Lorelai watched as the doctor left the room. "Ok, let's go, Laci."

"Go where?"

"Shopping."

"What about Friday night dinner?"

"Screw Friday night dinner! You're having a little boy!"

"We can't just screw Friday night dinner."

"Watch me!"

"Mom!"

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow we are going shopping."

"For what?"

"For this little boy." Lorelai said as she placed her hand on Laci's stomach

"Ok. Hey Mom, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm having a little boy!"

"I know!"

They ride home was an exciting one for both of them. Laci couldn't stop smiling and Lorelai couldn't stop sing "My Ding-a-Ling". When they got home, both girls ran inside, got dressed, and ran out to the car where they waited for Luke and Liam. Once the boys joined them, Lorelai started singing again.

"'When I was a little bitty boy, my grandmother bought me a cute little toy, silver bells hanging on a string, she said it was my ding-a-ling-a-ling…'"

"Mom, stop!" Laci yelled.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"Wait, does this mean that you're having a boy?" Liam asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Thanks geekburger."

"I thought I out grew that name."

"No, it was a one night thing."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Dad, say something." Laci pleaded,

"I'm…ah…I'm happy for you?" Luke said awkwardly.

"Um…thanks."

The rest of the ride was silent, because nobody knew what exactly should be said. Luke had made the whole ride awkward for everyone. He still wasn't okay with the whole situation, and he didn't try to hide it one bit.

They arrived at Emily's a little bit late, and of course Rory's family had beaten them there. Once they were inside, everyone took their seats in the living room. Luke, Lorelai, and Laci on one couch while Rory, Liam, and Baily were on the other couch. Emily was sitting in a chair in the middle of the two couches.

"You look rather happy tonight, Laci. Do you care to share the reason with us?" Emily questioned.

"No, not really."

"Well why not? If it is making you happy, then I am sure it will make everyone else happy."

"Not everyone." Laci responded coldly while looking at Luke.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked.

"It means to leave her the hell alone, Mom." Lorelai interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you, Lorelai! I was asking your daughter."

"Well maybe, just maybe, she doesn't want to tell you. Not everything is your business!"

"Like your separation from Luke isn't any of my business!"

"What?" Lorelai's voice softened.

"You didn't actually think that you had me fooled, did you? I know you two are fighting, and I know the reason why too! I also know that you don't eat, because you're so upset."

"Luke and I are not separated, Mom!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We were fighting for awhile, but we're over it now. Everything is back to normal. Luke and I were NEVER separated!"

"Very well then."

"Do you have a secret investigator following me or something?"

"No, but I over heard a few things here and there, and one my good friends stayed at the Dragonfly and saw how upset you were. Any idiot could have figured it out."

"Well I guess…"

"Lorelai, stop." Luke whispered in her ear.

The maid came in and told them that dinner was ready, and everyone but Lorelai and Rory went to the dinning room. After everyone was out of the living room, they sat down next to each other, and began their much needed talk.

"Do you care to explain what just happened?" Rory asked.

"I lost my temper with Grandma, but what else is new?"

"There was more, Mom. Plus, you never told me that you and dad were officially back together."

"It happened last night, there really isn't that much to tell."

"I bet there is…"

"No, not really. All we did was talk over a nice dinner and some dessert."

"Oh, okay. You seemed to really lose it with Grandma in here. You haven't lost your temper with her in a looong time, and that's mostly because of her age and how she can't handle it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got a little mad, I guess."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Rory. Let's go eat" _It was just a mood swing._ She thought to herself.

"Fine."

Lorelai didn't want anyone but Luke to know that she was going through menopause. Although Lorelai was happy about it, the thought of it made her feel old. She thought that by telling people about it, they would make her act her age or they would treat her like she had an illness or something.

Rory and Lorelai walked into the dining room, and joined the rest of the family for dinner. Rory knew that something was wrong with her mother, but she didn't want to push it out of her. Emily continued picking on random people the rest of the night, but she stayed away from Lorelai and Laci, afraid that Lorelai would blow up at her again.

A/N 2: I really need to stop updating at midnight. lol. I have no idea what the name of the song that Lorelai was singing is or who sings it, but I am guessing that it is called 'My ding-a-ling.". I heard about the song from the parents of the kids I baby-sit for. Apparently they taught their two year old twin boys to call their penis their 'ding-a-ling'. So sorry for not giving the singer credit or what not. I ended on picking the baby's gender by putting blue and pink paper clips in a bag and picking one out with my eyes closed. I know that I'm weird, but for some reason it was really hard to choose. I am really really tired, so I am going to stop here. In fact, my eyes are closing as I type, and it is now 12:41, and I am half asleep. Please review!


	9. Ice Coffee and Hot Tubs

A/N: I did a little research before writing this chapter. I hardly knew anything about menopause except that you get hot flashes and mood swings, not that I knew what a hot flash was. The few things that I did learn was that caffeine is one of the reasons why people have hot flashes, and what happens during one. Anyway if any of you guys know stuff about menopause feel free to tell me, I'm sure it would help me a lot!

**Gilmoregrly4life**, here is the answer to your question. Emily does not suspect anything about Laci, at least not yet. I don't think I'm going to have her suspect anything. I think she'll just happen to be at the right place at the right time and then the secret will be out.

**Kylie1403**I do not know when Luke will come to terms with Laci being pregnant, but I am hoping to write a Laci/Luke conversation in this chapter or the next one. Thank you for the idea about doing a thing where Laci is in school.

**Brandy** Thanks for telling me the title of the song and who sings it. Like I said in the last chapter, the boys I baby sit for refer to their 'things' as their 'ding-a-lings'. So thanks again for telling who sings it and the title.

Thank you everyone else who reviewed.

The next day started out great for Lorelai. In the morning she and Laci went baby shopping and had lunch together. When they got home Lorelai decided to take a nap but she was woken up when the phone rang. Luke answered it as fast as he could, hoping it wouldn't wake Lorelai up. When he hung up the phone, he looked over to his left and found Lorelai looking at him.

"It's nice to wake up to you." She said as she snuggled up to him.

"It's nice to watch you sleep." He responded.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"An hour, maybe two."

"I've never really taken naps before, except for when I was pregnant, but that was a long time ago. I guess this is the start of something new."

"Yeah, it was and yeah, it is."

"Who was on the phone?"

"That was random."

"Well, the phone is what woke me up so I assume somebody called, and since you told them that I would call them back, I assume they called for me."

"Rory."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Baily is giving her the night off from her parental duties so she was wondering if you wanted to hang out with her tonight."

"Oh. I guess I will. I'll call her back."

"Ok?"

"What?"

"It's just that you don't seem very happy about spending time with her."

"I am, it's just that after I told my mom off yesterday, she's been on my case."

"You still don't want to tell her?"

"No. You know how she acts around people who are sick; it's the same way she used to act around pregnant women, until she became pregnant. I just don't want her to act like I'm sick. I don't want things to be different."

"Ok. I can understand that."

"I'm going to call her now."

"I'll go downstairs and see what Liam is doing."

"Ok."

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number. She was hoping that Rory wouldn't answer, but she knew Rory would. The phone had rung four times and just when Lorelai was about to hang up, Rory picked up the phone.

"Hey mom."

"How'd you know it was me?" Lorelai asked.

"Caller ID. Baily is giving me the night off, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight."

"Like what?" The fact that Lorelai didn't want to was evident in her voice.

"I don't know. I just really want to get out. All I do is change diapers and make bottles and read bedtime stories. I need to get out Mom. I don't care what we do; I just can't stay in tonight. I'll even come to the house, please Mom?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I told you, I don't care."

"What about the movies?"

"Nah. Why don't we just have a movie night?"

"Sure. I'll get some movies out."

"Cool. Should I bring some coffee?"

"Um…no. It's to hot for coffee."

"To hot for coffee?" Rory was stunned

"Yes! Don't sound so shocked."

"Fine. I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

Lorelai went downstairs to tell everybody that Rory was coming. Luke knew that this meant that he and Liam were supposed to leave, so he took Liam out for an overnight fishing trip, and Laci was at her best friend's house.

A half an hour later the doorbell rang, and Rory let herself in. She walked into the living room with two ice-coffees, one in each hand. Rory went over to the couch where her mom was sitting, and handed her one of the coffees. Lorelai got up and hugged her daughter, and then got the movies ready.

"We have Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, Titanic…" Lorelai would have continued, but Rory interrupted her.

"Mom, stop! Any movie you pick out is fine with me."

"Well, which one do you want?"

"Mom, whichever one you want."

"Just pick one."

"Fine, how about Titanic?" Rory tried to reason.

"Fine with me." Lorelai said as she put the DVD in, and returned to her spot on the couch.

"You don't like the coffee?" Rory asked after a few minutes.

"No, I like it."

"You haven't had any…"

"I haven't had a chance." Lorelai snapped.

"Okay, I guess we'll just watch the movie."

"Okay."

Over at Laci's friend's (Mandy) house, things were going great. The girls were eating junk and talking about the new boy at school. They were giggling at the stupid things that kept coming out of each others mouths. With in time they were on the bed watching a movie.

"How many times have we seen this?" Mandy asked.

"Too many to count." Laci answered.

"It's getting kind of boring."

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" Laci asked.

"I don't know. We could go in my hot tub?'

"Nah."

"Do you want to go in my pool?"

"No."

"Why not? We always have fun in the hot tub."

"I don't have my bathing suit." Laci somewhat lied.

"You can use one of mine."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I'm…ah…I'm on my period." Laci lied again.

"I though you used tampons."

"No, not anymore."

"Laci, you don't have your period. You get your period the same time I get mine; it's been that way since we were twelve. You're not going to get your period for another week or so."

"Mandy…"

"I want to know what's going on."

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

Meanwhile over at Lorelai's house, Lorelai had started to drink the coffee, so that Rory wouldn't catch on. Soon enough she had drank the whole cup. During the scene in Titanic in the car, Lorelai started to get dizzy and nauseous. Before she knew it her whole face and upper body was hot. Lorelai didn't know what to do, she had never had a hot flash before, but she knew that she was having one. She looked over at Rory who was still paying attention to the movie. Lorelai got up and started walking to the downstairs bathroom, not saying a single thing to Rory. Lorelai made it to the bathroom and locked the door. Once she was in the bathroom, she sat down on the toilet and waited for the hot flash to pass. Within five minutes, Lorelai felt a chill go through her body, and then it was over. She stood up still feeling a little dizzy and looked in the mirror. What she saw surprised her, her whole face was bright red and covered with sweat. She stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, waiting for the redness to go down. Before she left to go back to the living room she checked the mirror one more time, and put some new deodorant on. She walked back to the living room to find the movie paused and Rory staring at her.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said as she made her way back to the couch.

"No your not."

"I'm fine. I just had a little stomach ache."

"Mom…"

"Rory, I said I was fine."

"Okay. Why are you sweating?"

"I'm not sweating."

"You look like you were…"

"Well I wasn't, okay? Now can we please just get back to the movie? We were just at the part were Rose and Jack were doing it in somebody else's car, and if I'm not mistaken they were about to be chased through the basement of the ship."

"Fine."

There you go. Please review!


	10. Avoiding Lorelai

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never expected to get 14 since I usually get about 10. Thanks again!

**ProFfeSser** Thanks for telling me about your mom. I didn't even know that menopausal women deny (spelt right?) it. The only reason why I have Lorelai in denial is because I figured that it would be a hard thing for her to go through. I went to google and typed in menopausal symptoms and you're right, there is a lot of information about it.

**LukeNlorelaifan** Its okay that you didn't update We're Serious. You don't have to if you don't want to. It is good though, its one of my favorite post season 5, and I've read almost all of them...lol.

**gilmoregirly4life** Laci is about four months pregnant, and it will go faster eventually, I promise.

**BluEyedBeauty** I was trying to make it sound like Lorelai is pregnant, so Rory would just assume that she is. I don't know if I'm going to do that or what not, but that's why I made it sound like she was pregnant.

**potostfbeyeluvr** Lorelai is sick because she is going through menopause.

**Bloomin Daisy** Thanks so much for the idea! I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you. You rock!

After about two minutes of silence, Laci grabbed her coat and started to walk towards the door. She looked back at her best friend of fifth teen years, and then continued her walk out of the room. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs when Mandy came calling her

name.

"Laci, wait."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come back upstairs for awhile?" Mandy asked.

"Sure, that would be nice."

The girls made their way back to Mandy's bedroom and returned to the spots that they were previously sitting. There was once again an awkward silence, but this time Laci decided to break it.

"Are you….I mean will we…like…we're still going to be friends, right?"

"I'm…um, I don't know, Laci. I don't know what my parents are going to say. They might make me stop talking to you."

"That's fine, really. I should get going. Do me a favor and keep quiet about this, okay?"

"Laci…" Mandy paused for a second, trying to grasp what was happening. "I will."

Over at the house, Titanic had just ended, and the once Gilmore girls were sitting in silence. Rory looked over at her mom, and she could see that she was scared. She wanted to just get up and leave, but she knew that she couldn't leave her mother like this.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked for almost the fourth time that night.

"Yes! I'm fine."

"Mom…"

"What, Rory? I said that I was fine!"

"I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're pregnant. I don't understand why you would want to get pregnant at your age, and I think it's kind of weird that I'll be 36 years older then my little sister or brother is born, but I'm okay with it."

"I'm NOT pregnant!" Lorelai snapped.

"I should really be getting home to Baily. I'm sure Lola didn't fall asleep for him, and I'm sure she's giving him a hard time. See you later Mom."

"Yeah, bye."

Laci didn't feel like answering any of Lorelai's questions so instead of going home, she went to the diner. She unlocked the door and made her way upstairs. When she went into Luke's old apartment, she was surprised to see Luke and Liam. She was about to turn around and go somewhere else, but Liam stopped her.

"Laci, what are you doing here?

"Oh, um…I just didn't feel like going home, no big deal. I should get going."

"You can stay here, can't she Dad?" Liam asked Luke.

"Oh Liam, I don't know. I mean, your Mom is probably going to get worried." Luke commented.

"That's okay, I get the point. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

Laci walked out of the room and sat on the stairs. She wanted to be strong and not to cry, but it didn't appear to be working that way. Once her crying had calmed down, she heard some yelling coming from upstairs. She stayed on the steps and started to listen in on the yelling.

"Why couldn't she stay here, Dad?" Liam screamed.

"You know why." Luke's voice was calmer than Liam's.

"No, obviously I don't!"

"Because…because…I don't know how to act around _her_."

"What?" This time Liam was quieter.

"You heard me; I don't know how to act around _her_."

"Stop referring to Laci as some kind of whore." Liam's voice grew louder again.

"I'm not." Luke yelled.

"You keep calling Laci _her_, as if she's some kind of whore."

"I'm sorry, Liam. My baby girl is pregnant! How should I be acting?" Luke's voice had turned to a whisper.

"I think you should talk to her."

"How? When?"

"Just talk, everything you need to say will just come out. And as for when…she still hasn't left, she's right downstairs."

"How do you know that?"

"I never hear the door open or close, plus I can hear her crying."

"I guess I should talk to her, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

Luke made his way downstairs and sat on the steps with Laci. He looked at her and all he saw was Lorelai. He tried to speak a few times, but the words wouldn't come out. They remained in silence for a good five minutes.

"So…you can stay here if you want." Luke started.

"No, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Laci…"

"What, Dad? You've ignored me for almost a month. I'm sorry for getting pregnant. It's not like I did it on purpose, it was just a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Laci…I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Then why can't you just accept it like everyone else?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because you are still my little girl. I guess I'm still in fantasy land. Anyway, you can stay here tonight if you want to. Just call your mom and let her know where you are."

"Ok. Thanks." Laci paused trying to think if she should mention Mandy, and she figured that telling him couldn't hurt. "I told Mandy tonight."

"Huh?"

"I told Mandy tonight. It's safe to say that our friendship is over."

"Oh Laci, I'm sorry." Luke pulled Laci into a hug.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be fishing?"

"Yeah. Don't tell your Mom."

"I won't."

The three of them went to sleep in Luke's old apartment. In the morning Laci and Liam went home, but Luke decided to stay at the diner since he would have to come back anyway. At two the diner's phone rang. Luke answered it, and of course it was Lorelai.

"Hello?"

"Luke! I was worried sick about you! Liam was here around seven, but you never showed. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Do what to you?" Luke asked confused.

"You are coming home, right?" Lorelai sounded like a two year old.

"What?" Luke was still confused.

"You're not coming home, are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Get a grip, Lorelai. I'm at the diner! I am coming home at eight, same time I always come home. Why wouldn't I come home?" Luke had lost his patience.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess I was just worried."

"Ok. I'll be home at eight. Bye."

"You didn't say I love you."

"I love you Lorelai. I have to go now; I will be home at eight. Bye." Lorelai was driving Luke crazy and he didn't know what to do.

When Luke got off the phone with Lorelai, he called Rory. He knew that Lorelai didn't want Rory to know, so he wasn't going to tell her, but he needed help with Lorelai, and he knew that Rory was the person to call.

"Hey Luke."

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Answering your phone like that. It creeps me out."

"Okay. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"Your mother."

"Oh, I noticed that something was wrong with her last night, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She's not pregnant is she? I asked her if she was and she said no."

"No, she's not pregnant."

"Ok. What do you need help with?"

"She's just driving me crazy. I think she's getting her period or something. She just called me up and she was totally freaking out. She was asking me if I was going to come home. She actually thought that I wasn't coming home tonight. Then I didn't say I love you and she automatically assumed that I didn't love her. I need help Rory."

There was silence on Rory's end of the phone, she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Lorelai, because she knew it wasn't her period. She finally realized what was going on, and spoke up.

"Luke, I don't think she's getting her period. Now that I think about it, she's probably going through menopause. She's 52, she's always moody and tired, and I think she got a hot flash last night. Luke, she's going through menopause."

"I know she is." Luke said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, she told me. I was trying to cover up by saying that she was getting her period, because she didn't want you to know, but I guess you figured it out."

"She didn't want me to know?"

"Not just you, everyone."

"She told you." Rory was hurt.

"I'm her husband."

"I'm her best friend. I'm going to go. Maybe you could go online or pick up a book or something to help you out."

"Thanks."

Rory hung the phone up with out even saying goodbye. She dialed Lorelai's number as fast as she could. When Lorelai picked up, Rory didn't know what to say.

"Hello...Hello…HELLO…This isn't funny. Whoever it is better speak up! Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was all Rory could get out.

Don't forget to review! Let's try to break 100!


	11. Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun!

A/N: I got 15 reviews! That's the most I have ever gotten for one chapter. If you can't tell, I'm very happy. Please keep going with the reviews…I love them.

**gilmoregrly4life** Congrats! You're the one who broke 100! You asked if Laci was showing, and that's a good question. I never really thought about it before. I guess people can tell that she's gained some weight, but I don't think she is showing. So, to answer your question, no she is not showing.

**ProFfeSser** That is really funny about your friend's mom. My mom went through it when I was 10 (I was the mistake baby. All of my sibling are older then me, a lot older then me. The oldest is 34 and I'm only 16.) I remember this one time, my mom took me to the movies and we actually had to get up and leave because she was having a hot flash! I didn't know what was going on at the time, but it was still really embarrassing. I'll always remember that. I even remember what movie it was and what was happening when we left. I tried to get in touch with you because of your menopausal denial knowledge. I was just wondering if you think I should have Lorelai tell Rory in this chapter, but I'm going to try to have her not tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was all Rory could get out.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What didn't I tell you?" Lorelai was trying to play dumb.

"Mom…"

"Rory, please."

"Please what? I'm just asking you a question. Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I'll see you next week at Friday night dinner."

"Mom. Mom! Mom?"

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you'd…" The operator repeated over and over again.

Lorelai hung up on Rory, and put the phone back on the charger.

When Luke got home from work, a few hours earlier then expected, he found Lorelai on their bed crying. He picked her up, and began comforting her. After awhile, Lorelai felt better and began to break away from Luke.

"I love you, Luke. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I love you too. How about we go out tonight? We can go anywhere you want."

"Nah, I'd rather just stay in."

"You would?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can send Laci over to Mandy's for the night, and we can send Liam over to Dan's. We'd have the house all to ourselves." Lorelai bribed.

"That sounds great, but Laci can't go to Mandy's. We can have her go to Rory's if you want."

"Why can't Laci go to Mandy's?" Lorelai asked.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I can't believe she told me, but not you." Luke teased.

"Luke! Why can't she go to Mandy's?"

"Let's just say that Mandy didn't take the news very well."

"Poor girl. I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah. We _could_ make her go to Rory's."

"No, I think I'll spend the night with her. I feel so bad for her. Thinking about what she's going through breaks my heart. Maybe I'll take her to the movies or to the movie store."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't do this to a man!"

"Do what?"

"Tell him that you're going to give him sex, and then back out. You can't back out like that."

"I never mentioned anything about sex." Lorelai joked.

"You have no idea how mean you are."

"If I'm so mean then I guess we aren't going to be haven't sex today." Lorelai said as she climbed on Luke's lap.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure."

Within seconds, Lorelai and Luke were doing something that wasn't so common in their life's. Just as fast as it started, it stopped. Lorelai let out a small whimper and started crying. Luke rolled off of her, and got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" A still crying Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."

"I know. I'm just…I don't know what's happening to me. I can't even make love to my husband anymore. I feel so ashamed."

"Oh Lorelai, there is no reason to be ashamed."

"Luke, I don't know what to do. My life isn't my life anymore."

"I know. Everything will be back to normal soon."

"No, no it won't. This whole process can take up to five years."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lorelai confirmed.

"It's okay. Why don't we get dressed, and go get a book about it? I think it would really help us out."

"I guess so. Do you want to go out to dinner after?"

"That would be nice."

"Great, I'll go get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Monday, and that meant school for Laci and Liam. Liam didn't mind school; he was one of the smartest kids in his class at Chilton. Laci on the other hand, hated school. Even though her brother went to Chilton, Laci went to Stars Hollow High.

Laci hadn't seen Mandy since Saturday night, and she was hoping that she would be able to avoid her today. Laci was wearing a pair of jeans and a big shirt to hide her growing stomach. She kept telling herself that she only had one week left and then school would be over.

As Laci walked to her seat in first period math, she could hear all the whispers. At first she thought that something big had happened to one of the kids in school, but then she realized that they were all whispering about. She sat down and took out her notebook. She was trying to block out everything that they were saying, but she could still hear them loud and clear.

On her way to child development, second period, she heard even more people talking about her. Some people even called her names like 'preggy' or 'preggers'. She had been called a name on Friday, but this time was different. This time the whole school was calling her names. Once she heard the names, she practically ran to her class.

The same things happened on the way to English, history, and biology. By sixth period the nurse had called her down to her office to talk about her condition. At first the nurse had told her that there were rumors going around about her being pregnant, and Laci felt like saying "No shit Sherlock", but she knew she had to hold back. The nurse was about to give her a pregnancy test when Laci yelled "I am pregnant, and it isn't any of your God damn business."

Laci ended up getting in trouble for cursing at the nurse, so that took care of seventh period, which was gym. It was finally eighth period, the last period of the day, study hall. Laci took a seat at one of the desks, turned her Ipod on as loud as it would go, and buried her head in her arms.

The bell finally rang, and Laci made her way to her locker. When she saw Mandy standing in front of her locker, her first instinct was to go the other direction, but she didn't, instead she went right up to her.

"You're blocking my locker, I suggest you move." Laci snapped.

"Laci…"

"Move!" Laci shouted.

"Laci…"

"I hate you!" Laci yelled as she stormed off.

Laci left school and walked straight for the Inn. Again everyone was making comments about her. When she was younger she would walk to the Inn everyday after school with Sookie's kids. She had memorized the number of steps it took to get there, the number of minutes it took, and the number of houses that she passed. It normally only took five minutes to get there, but today it felt like it was taking longer.

Once Laci got there, she went into her mother's office, and waited for her to come in. Lorelai wasn't expecting her to come, because Laci hadn't in awhile. Laci stopped going to the Inn after school when she was 13, the age when she grew apart from Lorelai. When Lorelai was done doing whatever she was doing, she walked into her office and saw Laci sitting on a chair rubbing her stomach. Laci got up from the chair and ran over to Lorelai. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her closely until Laci looked up at her.

"Mandy told everyone." Laci whispered.

Lorelai just took her daughter and regained a hold of her.

As always, please review!


	12. Working Things Out

A/N: I will probably be updating a lot this week. It's the first week in almost two years that I only have to baby sit two times. I usually baby sit at least four times a week, sometimes twice a day. This week is all of Wednesday and two hours on Friday, I feel like I'm living a dream!

**ProFfeSseR**- It's okay that you didn't right back right away, I understand. I think it's really cool how you go like everywhere (not everywhere, but it seems like everywhere). I really like your story; it was the first one that I read on fanfiction. Happy late birthday! I love being the baby of the family. I'm the only one at home now, because their all married except my brother. It's great. I don't want to know how you know about your mom's sex life, but thank you for telling me (lol). If I knew about my mom's sex life I would be freaking out. It's just weird to think about, you know? Thanks for the advice, I might do something like that except have Lorelai look in Rory's eyes and have her see that Rory is concerned about her, and then have Lorelai break down in front of her. I will definitely get in touch with you if I need anything, and feel free to email me if you need any help or anything. I'd also like to say thank you for reviewing my other story. I don't like Christopher either, maybe I'll bring him back in this story and have him piss off Lorelai.

**Kylie1403**- I like your idea. After reading your review the other night, I thought of the how the father is going to find out. I think I'm going to have him be there too, except with another girl, or maybe he'll see her leaving the place. Either one of those works, but I don't want to ruin it for you by telling you which one I'm going to use, even though I don't know.

**Hollyfan4eva**- You are the only one who realized that! You're right, it wasn't her.

**Izzpuppy**- Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and the other story. I don't like Lorelai and Christopher either, but I thought the song fit. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews.

Thanks everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

Laci and Lorelai ended up spending the night at the Inn. Lorelai made Laci go to school for the rest of the week, even though Laci didn't want to.

It was finally Friday, the last day of school! Laci woke up to her cell phone going off, but when she read the caller ID it said 'Mandy Home', so she just let it go to voicemail with the ten other calls from Mandy. Laci glanced over at the clock and she figured that she would just get up, instead of staying in bed for another five minutes or so.

Laci got ready for school, and for the first time in her life, she left early. On her way out of the house she nearly tripped over a sleeping Mandy. She was wondering what Mandy was doing on her doorstep, but instead of waking her up, Laci just stepped over her and continued walking to school.

Laci was almost down the driveway when she heard Mandy call after her. She didn't know if she should turn around, and talk to her or keep walking, so she combined the two. She stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around. Within seconds Mandy caught up to her, and the two girls continued walking to school.

"Can I walk to school with you?" Mandy asked.

"It looks like you already are." Laci noted.

"Laci…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Because, because you are my best friend."

"Was, was your best friend." Laci corrected.

"So I bet you're wondering why I slept on your porch last night, huh?"

"Not really."

"Well, since you were wondering, I might as well tell you. It all started yesterday after school. You know how my parents aren't very into town things and gossip, right?" Mandy asked, hoping she wouldn't lose her nerve and she'd be able to continue her story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, yesterday after school I came home and my mother started flipping out at me. She was asking me all these questions about you, apparently she found out about you yesterday. I think that is totally weird because the whole town knew on Monday but yesterday was Thursday…"Mandy rambled.

"You're not making this anything better."

"Okay, sorry. She was asking me a lot of things about you, and I answered them with the information that you gave me. She let it go, but then when we were eating dinner and my dad was with us, she brought it up _again_! They both started questioning me during dinner, and then they gave me the sex talk. It was horrible." Mandy continued.

"Get to the point!"

"After they were done with the sex talk, they told me I couldn't hang out with you anymore, and I flipped out on them. So here we were eating dinner together as a family and I'm yelling at them, and their yelling at me. I finally say that if they wouldn't let me be friends with you, then I won't be living in their house anymore…"

"What?" Laci whispered.

"After I said that, they started yelling even more, which made me yell more. They finally told me to go to my room, so I did, but I snuck out late last night after my parents went to bed."

"Why though?" Laci's voice was still calm.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"You already did." Laci snapped.

"When? I thought we were having just a little fight, I never knew that we were over."

"We weren't totally over, until I found out that you told everyone! You told the whole school plus the town! Do you have any idea how hard that has made things for me? I can't go out anymore without getting rude remarks or comments by people that I don't even know. Nobody knew anything until you told them! You promised me that you wouldn't tell!" Laci cried out.

"I…I…I didn't tell, I swear on my life. I didn't tell a single sole."

"Then how come the whole town knows?"

"I don't know, Laci. I'm sorry for everything, but I need you to know that I didn't tell anyone." Mandy pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I have never lied to you, ever. Ok…maybe once, but that was only because I liked your Barbie better then mine."

"I guess you're right, and just to let you know…you are more then welcome to stay at my house until everything's back to normal with your parents."

"You don't have room for me!"

"We do now, but once this little boy here is born you'll have to leave." Laci said while rubbing her stomach.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, a boy!"

"Wow! What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. I still have time to think about it. What do you think I should name him?"

"Bradd."

"Why Bradd?"

"After Bradd Pitt, of course." Mandy joked.

"Haha, funny girl."

School went by really fast, because all they did was sign yearbooks. After school they went back to Mandy's house to get some of her things, and to grab something to eat.

When they got back to Laci's house, they planned on finishing the movie from Saturday night. As the girls walked into the living room they found Liam making out with one of the cheerleaders from Stars Hollow High. The girl's shirt was unbuttoned half way, and her pants were off. Laci and Mandy had no idea what to do, so they ran into her room and stayed there until the girl left.

Once Laci heard the front door close she ran out of her room, and started yelling at Liam. He looked at her as if she had ten heads and then he put his hands up, pretending to surrender.

"Do you want her to end up like me, Liam?"

"No, of course not."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"I don't know. Two weeks, give or take a few." Liam responded.

"Has she been here before?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No, you did."

"What?" Laci shrieked.

"The night you told me, she was in my closet."

"You perv!" Laci shouted.

"Relax. I just wanted to have some fun for once. I'm always known as the smart one, and I wanted to live the other way for once. It turns out that I don't like the other way; I like being smart."

"Liam, that girl told the whole town about me! Why didn't you tell me that she was in your closet?"

"I was afraid that you would tell Mom, but it's all over with now. You don't have to worry. Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I got accepted to a very good boarding school. They said that they only take the best, and apparently I'm the best. I'm thinking about going. Colleges look for schools like those."

"Chilton is a good school, why not stay there?" Laci tried to reason.

"Because, I have waited my whole life to go to a school like this, and I finally can. I need this experience."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?"

"Tell Mom and Dad what?" Lorelai said as she walked through the front door.

"Nothing." Liam answered.

"Ok. We don't have much time! Rory and Baily will be here in an hour. You guys need to get showered and dressed. We do not want to be late for Friday night dinner!" Lorelai said as she marched up the stairs.

Liam and Laci went to get ready for Friday night dinner without a fuss. Laci told Mandy that she was welcome to eat anything that was in the house, and that they would be home by nine.

Rory's family arrived on time, of course. As much as Rory didn't want to, she went upstairs to see her mother. When Rory knocked on the door, Lorelai figured that it was Laci so she told her to come in. Rory looked into her mother's eyes, and asked her once more if she was okay. For a few minutes Lorelai said nothing, but after awhile she looked into Rory's eyes and she knew that she had to tell her

"No Rory, I'm not okay." Lorelai said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom…" Rory wrapped her arms around Lorelai.

"I'm going through menopause. I am completely lost. I have no idea what is going on with my body. I keep having hot flashes, I'm moody. We bought a book but the whole book is in terms that only doctors could understand. I cried the last time I had sex. I hate it Rory, I hate it."

"Oh, mom! It's okay. You and I will get a different book and we'll read it together, okay?"

"Yeah." Lorelai was still crying.

"You look like a Lola when she can't have a cookie." Rory joked.

"I look like a three year old?" Lorelai cried.

"Not just any three year old, your granddaughter. Speaking of granddaughters, I happen to be one, and my grandmother is waited for me at her house."

"Fine, I'm ready." Lorelai said as they walked down the steps.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Luke imitated Spongebob when he heard Lorelai.

Everyone went to dinner together, in two different cars that is. Once they got there, Emily picked on Rory and Baily, because Bryan was fussing. Right before dinner itself, Rory and Baily took their kids and left. The rest of Friday night dinner went well, with the exception of Lorelai's moodiness.

Please review!


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed! You are all appreciated! I'm sorry this took a little longer to then my other chapters. I've had a really bad past couple of days, including a bruised face, so yeah!

**gilmoregrly4life**-There are about four months left until Laci has the baby. I am fast forwarding to her fifth month in this chapter.

**ProFfeSseR**- I know how to spell your username now, with out even looking. I feel so proud. Yeah, I guess you're right about not bringing Chris back.

**Bloomin Daisy**- Yes, I did think of a name. Kylie1403 helped me pick it out. I'm not going to say it on the site, because it would give it away, but if you want to know then you can email me. Thanks for helping decide to on how to have Emily find out.

**Kylie1403**- Thanks for helping me pick out a name. All I need now is a middle name. Also, thanks you for helping me decide how Emily will find out.

**Falcon's My Daddy**- Thanks for giving me the idea about Liam!

June had finally come! The first few weeks of June had been hard ones, but by June 15th everything became easier. Mandy moved back home, but she was grounded for most of the summer. Laci and Mandy still found time to see each other, even though it meant sneaking around.

Liam still hadn't told his parents about the boarding school. He tried bringing it up a few times, but each time he did he chickened out. He only had a month and a half left until he had to pack up and leave, so he knew they had to be told soon.

Friday Night dinners had started to become a problem for Laci. Emily was _always_ commenting on her clothes and her weight. It was that time of week, and Laci was dreading it more then she dreaded school. Lorelai gave Laci a little talk before they left about how she had to tell Emily before the new mothers' function the next day at the hospital that the DAR hosts every year.

The Danes' all piled into the car and went to Friday night dinner. Rory's family was on vacation for a few days, so it was just the four Danes at dinner tonight. After about thirty minutes in the car, they arrived at Emily's.

Luke and Liam got out of the car as soon as it was parked, but Laci and Lorelai stayed behind to talk.

"So kid, this is it. This is the last your grandmother will see you as a sweet innocent girl."

"No, its not. I'm not telling her tonight." Laci stated simply before exiting the car.

"What do you mean you're not telling her tonight? You have to tell her tonight, because you know good and well that she will be at the new mothers' function tomorrow." Lorelai called after Laci.

"No I don't, and she won't be at the function because she's old. She can't drive any more, so how will she get there?"

"By one of her many drivers! I can't even remember a time when she drove herself anywhere! Your grandmother will be there tomorrow and you need to tell her sometime before tonight. I suggest you do it now." Lorelai said as they were greeted by a new maid.

The girls handed the maid their purses and then the boys lead the way into the living room. Once everybody was seated, girls on one couch and boys on the other, Emily began talking. Lorelai and Laci were sitting on the couch hoping the conversation didn't involve either of them.

"Lorelai, why didn't you tell me?"

"Um…tell you what, Mom." Lorelai asked.

"About Liam."

"Well, I guess that's because there's nothing to tell."

"There is everything to tell, Lorelai. Liam's schooling is very important and you should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him but there's nothing to tell. I swear I would tell you if there was something, but there's not!"

"Lorelai! Sometimes…"

"Mom, there is nothing to tell! Is there, Liam?"

By this point Liam's face was bright red, and he was avoiding any eye contact. He looked up at Lorelai then to Emily then to Luke, and lastly to Laci. Something in Laci's eyes said tell them, and that's what he did.

"I…um. Mom. Dad. I have been accepted into one of the best boarding schools in the United States."

"What?" Lorelai and Luke said in unison.

"I got accepted into a boarding school. It is one of the best in the country and I really want to go." Liam repeated.

"When did you find out?" Lorelai's heart was sinking.

"About a month ago. I've been trying to find the right way to tell you."

"Oh. Okay. So that's what Grandma was talking about."

"Mom…please don't be mad." Liam pleaded.

"We'll talk about this later Liam."

The rest of the Friday night dinner went by somewhat fast. Emily knew she had to lie off of Lorelai and Liam, and she normally doesn't talk to Luke, so that left Laci.

Midway through dinner Laci excused herself and went to Lorelai's old bedroom. She came down a few minutes later and pretended that she was sick. Emily understood and allowed the family to leave.

Once everybody was in the car and they had left Gilmore property, all eyes were on Liam, except for Luke who was driving. Everybody waited for Liam to start talking but he didn't know what to say. Half way home, Lorelai started to talk.

"How could you let me find out from my mother?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"My mother, Liam. My mother."

"Mom I'm sorry. I really want this though. I need this!" Liam whined.

"I have to think about it."

"Lorelai, there is nothing to think about. Liam you my go to this school, as long as you come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Easter." Luke joined in.

"Deal! Thank you soooo much dad!"

"Luke…"

"Lorelai…school to Liam is like the Inn to you. I think it would be a mistake not to let him go. I'm sorry, but he's right. He needs this."

"But…"

"Mom, I'll be fine. Plus, I don't leave for two months. We can spend time together if you want." Liam bribed.

"I guess so. I just didn't think I would send you away to school for another four years."

The next day was the new mothers' function. Laci and Lorelai got there 15 minutes early and took a seat in the back. So far there was no sight of Emily. The girls put their coats down on the chairs and went to the bathroom before it started. When they returned, there were a few more people there, but the room was not filled yet.

Within time, the whole room was filled with pregnant mothers or mothers with babies. Right when the presentation was starting, Laci looked up and spotted Emily. Emily walked up to the podium and began the program, but she didn't notice Lorelai and Laci until half way through. During the rest of her presentation, she kept her eyes strictly on her daughter and granddaughter.

After the presentation had ended and the gift baskets were handed out, Emily walked towards Lorelai and Laci. Laci was too scared to look up at her grandmother, but she could tell when Emily had approached. Laci finally lifted her head, but Emily wasn't there. She glanced over at her mother, and immediately followed her mothers glare across the room. Laci returned her eyes to her mother, and received her mother's eyes in return.

"That was weird." Lorelai whispered

A/N: Special thanks to **Falcon's My Daddy** and **Kylie1403**, who both helped me with the ideas for this chapter. You guys rock!

Please review!


	14. Happy Father's Day, Not!

A/N: Thanks once more for all the reviews! This idea about the dinner came from **Kylie1403**. I hope you all like it!

**Oth2007**-Wow looky here Caitlin! You finally got me to write back to one of your reviews like you've always wanted. LOL. Liam went to Chilton, but now he's going to this boarding school.

**falcon's my daddy**- Okay, so I've been spelling your name wrong for the past three chapters or so. You did write the longest review for my story. The only reason why you had the longest review was because you signed your name. LOL. **ProFfeSseR **wrote a review in chapter 11 that was like 2 lines shorter then yours.

**Krazykrazykt**- I don't know what a new mother's function is, but if I did I would tell you!

**LLLoveForever / Sarai**- I will try to make her grow up. I'm not sure how, but I will. I'll try to in this chapter and if you still think so, feel free to tell me how!

Thank you everyone else who reviewed!

On with the story….

Once Lorelai and Laci had left the hospital, Emily called Lorelai's cell phone. Of course Lorelai let it go to voicemail. Neither one of the girls wanted to check the message, but they finally decided to put the message on speaker phone.

"_Hello Lorelai, This is your mother. As you know, tomorrow is Father's Day. I know you probably were planning to stay home and celebrate with Luke and the kids, but I think it would be nice for you all to come here. Your father isn't with us anymore, in fact this is the first Father's Day that we will have spent with out him. It would mean a lot to your father if the family celebrated here on his behave. Please call me back when you get this message."_

"Can you believe her? She walks right past us about fifth teen minutes ago, and now she expects us to go to dinner tomorrow! We're not going!" Laci told Lorelai.

"Excuse me, but you don't get to make the decisions around. If you haven't noticed, I am the mother and you are the daughter. We will go tomorrow because he was my father, and I miss him terribly." Lorelai hollered.

"I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!"

The girls left it at that, and continued their drive to Stars Hollow. After the girls got home, Lorelai called Emily to confirm the Father's day dinner. Later that day, Lorelai went into Laci's room to talk to her about her outburst in the car.

"Hey Lace."

"Hi."

"So um…what's going on?"

"Nothing is!"

"Don't give me that, Laci. I know something is up."

"I was jus thinking about some things and I guess I let my mind drift to far."

"What were thinking about?" Lorelai asked with obvious concern.

"Nothin…" Laci stopped when she looked at her mother, and then decided to tell the truth. "About Rory and Baily. When Rory was pregnant with Lola, she and Baily celebrated Father's Day together. She even bought him a gift from the baby. She got a picture taken of her very pregnant self and she gave it to him. I have no one to share that with. Boys don't even look at me that way any more. Just forget I said anything. I probably sound selfish." Laci cried out.

"I was wondering when that tough girl act was going to die down! You don't sound selfish at all. Every girl deserves to go through what you described. It will happen to you someday."

"Can we just forget it? I just want to be alone right now."

"Yeah sure. I'll just go in the living room and watch TV."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

The next day was Father's day, and Lorelai and the kids took Luke out to breakfast. Rory and her family tagged along too, but as soon as they had finished breakfast they went home.

It was finally time to get ready for dinner at Emily's. Laci was having a hard time deciding on what to wear. Her hair and make up were all done, but she was still standing in her bra and underwear. She walked over to her closet one more time to see if there was anything that she had missed, but it was completely empty. She bent over and picked up some of the clothes that were on the floor. She started with a maternity skirt and a really lose shirt but her stomach was still visible. Next she tried on a normal sized dress with a sweater over it, but it looked horrible. After Laci had taken that off, she slid her body down the side of the dresser and let herself fall to the floor.

Laci sat there crying for a long time. The only reason why she got up was because she heard Lorelai start yelling about how they were going to be late. She finally decided to wear the maternity skirt. She wiped her eyes and reapplied her makeup, and then met the rest of her family in the car.

They arrived at Emily's right on time, and they went straight to the living room. Lorelai and Laci were sitting next to each other, as usual. Emily went to get everyone drinks, and then sat down in her chair. She took a quick glance around the room, and then started talking.

"So…Laci, I hear that there is a girl at Stars Hollow high that is pregnant. I heard that she was a sophomore this year; she'll be a junior in September. She's only 15! Do you know this girl?" Emily asked, but Laci remained silent. "I hear she was impregnated at a local club. Her parents must be so very disappointed in her! I can remember back to when we found out about Lorelai. I was awfully disappointed, she was Yale bound. I can only imagine what this girl had going for her. She must be a disgrace to her family! I never heard of anyone getting pregnant that young in Stars Hollow. It's such a quiet town, and nothing ever happens there." Emily stopped talking only for a second.

For the first time during her rant, she took her eyes off of Laci at Lorelai. Lorelai was starting to get a hot flash from the stress, but Emily ignored it. She put switched her eyes back to Laci and continued her rant.

"You should have heard some of the names that people are calling this girl. I heard one person calling this girl a whore, and I agree 100 percent! Another person called this girl a slut, and once again I totally agree. Other people are calling her a tramp. One person even called her a bim…" Emily would have continued but Luke interrupted her.

"THAT IS ENOUGH EMILY!" Luke screamed.

"Excuse me?" Emily raised her voice. "You may not talk to me like that in my house!"

"You heard me! That is enough! Laci is pregnant! There is nothing we can do about it. It's happened, and that's it. She is going to have this baby, and she is going to keep. End of story!" Luke's voice had lowered.

"This…this is all your fault!" Emily pointed at Lorelai.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault! So what if I had a kid at 16? Laci didn't do this to be like me! I raised Rory and she didn't get pregnant at 16! I did not do this!" Lorelai yelled!

"Come on, we're leaving." Luke said as he and the rest of his family got up and left.

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I was having trouble with the Emily rant. I didn't want her to be a total bitch, but I think it kind of happened that way. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.


	15. A Day at the Beach!

A/N: Once again thank you all for the reviews! I need to think of something new and creative to say. LOL.** By the way…no body has spoken to Emily since that night!**

**Oth2007**- Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin…Emily does know that Laci is pregnant. She was pretending to play stupid, but she does know. Her whole rant was about Laci, not some other girl. Hope you had a good time in RI.

**ProFfeSseR**- You were right! Emily's rant was about Laci.

**falcons my daddy**- I was to lazy to look this time, so lets just say that you had the longest review!

**Lackinglime13**- The father will probably find out 2 chapters from now.

One day in the middle of July, there was a knock at the door. Laci was the only one home, so she got up to answer it. She suspected that it was Liam and he had gotten locked out of the house or something, but it was a bunch of her school friends. Laci was really embarrassed but she welcomed them in anyway.

There were four girls counting Laci, and they all made their way to the couch. Laci didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. Thankfully Mandy was one of the girls, because she broke the awkward silence.

"So, Laci…we thought it would be nice if all of us took a trip to the beach today. Do you think you'd like to come?" Mandy asked hopefully.

"I'd have to ask my mom, but other then that I'd love to." Laci said while she got up to get the phone.

She walked into the kitchen with the phone at her ear and waited for her mother to pick up. The girls in the other room were listening intently to Lorelai and Laci's conversation.

"Hey, mom…No, I'm fine. I just have a question. My friends just stopped by, and they were wondering if I could go to the beach with them today…No, not over night...No I'm not…Mom, seriously…I'm not too far along. I'll be fine…I'm only six months pregnant….I'm sure I won't go into labor down there…Mom!...Really?...Thank you!...I'll be fine, I promise!...Love you too, bye!"

Laci hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Everyone had heard the conversation, and they watched her as she came in. Laci sat down next to them with a huge smile on her face.

"My mom said I could go!" Laci cheered.

"I know. That's great, but do you think its such a good idea for you to be going that far?" Sophia, the only girl with her license asked.

"Yeah, you never know what might happen. It is a long drive." Kiley added.

"They're right, Laci. Maybe this isn't a good idea." Mandy continued.

"Nothing will happen! I'll be fine!" Laci said with hurt in her voice.

"Laci…what happens if something goes wrong? We won't know what to do!" Kiley tried to reason.

"You guys don't want me to come, do you?"

"Yes we do! We're just scared!" Mandy explained.

"Fine. You guys can go with out me. I don't care. I have some things to do around the house anyway. I'll see you guys around." Laci's whispered.

"Laci, it's not like that…" Sophia persuaded.

"If you guys don't go now, you'll get stuck in the traffic. You better go, plus this baby here has a tendency to make me pee a lot, and I really have to go now. You know the way out." Laci tried to hide her sadness.

Before the girls could argue Laci had locked herself in the bathroom. She stayed there until she thought they had left, and went back to the living room. She was surprised that they were still there. She quickly turned around as if she had to go to the bathroom again, but Mandy called after.

"We have concluded that it would not be a day at the beach without Laci Emilyn Danes. Would you like to come with us?" Mandy asked.

"I guess it really wouldn't be a day at the beach without me, huh?" Laci joked.

"Goody! Go get your stuff!" Kiley shrieked!

"And hurry!" Sophia added.

Laci came out of her room wearing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. In her hand she was holding her beach bag and an extra towel. The girls looked up at her, and their eyes held a shocked expression. They hadn't seen her since May, so the big belly thing was new to them. Once again the awkward silence was back. Kiley and Sophia just stood there staring at Laci's stomach, not sure what to say. After a few minutes Mandy spoke up.

"So…I guess we should be leaving. I call shot gun!"

"Hey um Mandy? Can I sit in the front by any chance? The back makes me car sick." Laci whispered.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine!"

All the girls ran to the car, except Laci who waddled. They spent the whole ride there catching up.

After they got there, all the girls laid their towels out on the beach and went in the ocean. After about twenty minutes Laci's feet got tired, so she walked back to their things and sat down on her towel. The rest of the girls stayed in the water for quite some time.

They joined Laci almost an hour after she had gotten out. When they got to their spot, they found Laci with her hands on her stomach. The girls looked at her, wondering why she was doing that, but they didn't say anything. Laci looked up at them and she knew what they were thinking.

"He's moving a lot now. He's been kicking for the past ten minutes, it's pretty neat. You can feel it if you want too."

"No, that's okay." All three girls said at once.

"So what do you want to do now?" Laci asked.

"We were thinking about going on the boardwalk and going on some rides." Sophia answered.

"I can't go on them, you guys can go if you want." Laci said.

"No, that's okay. Do you want to go back in the water with us then?" Kiley asked.

"Sure." Laci said as she tried to get off her towel. "Can somebody help me up?"

"Yeah. I will." Mandy volunteered.

The girls went back into the water. Mandy, Kiley, and Sophia stayed there for hours, but Laci found herself back on her towel after only a half an hour. Laci's back was starting to hurt from not having any support, but she was trying not to complain. After awhile she forced her self to get up and rent a chair. The chair made her look weird compared to her friends, but then again so did her stomach.

. When the girls dropped Laci off at home later that day, she was the happiest she had been in awhile. She walked right to her room, curled up in bed, and thought about the events on the day. She finally realized that she wasn't a kid anymore. She was a kid's mom.

A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one is going to be Laci's sweet sixteen. Please REVIEW!


	16. Sixteen Candles P1

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I can't believe that I am updating this fast, but I enjoy doing it so…it's all good!

**gilmorexxgirls**- I didn't even realize that chapter 16 was her sweet 16. It wasn't planned that way, but I guess it worked out, huh? Thank you for reading all Laci Danes, just so you could read this one.

**Bloomin Daisy**- I'm sorry, I forgot what middle name we decided on. Was it the one that started with _J_ or the one that started with _M_? It was the _J_ one, right? I know the last chapter was random, but I needed for everyone to meet her friends for this chapter.

**ProFfeSseR**- You were very thoughtful, LOL. I wasn't even thinking to have Emily show up at the party, but thank you! The next chapter is based on your review!

**Kylie1403**- Thanks for the idea about Laci's friends! You're awesome, and you know it! If I don't talk to you again tonight, I hope you had fun shopping with your mom! Oh, and I do have one request…can you get me some ice cream and email it to me? Thanks a bunch!

July 20th had finally come, the day that Laci had been looking forward to since she was twelve. It was her sixteenth birthday! Lorelai had started preparing her for this day the second she started middle school. On rainy days the two girls would sit in front of the TV and watch _Sixteen Candles_. After the movie would end, Lorelai would always tell Laci that her sixteenth birthday would be as magical as when Molly Ringwald kissed Michael Schoeffling at the end of _Sixteen Candles_.

Laci woke up to the song Sixteen Candles blasting through out the whole house. She gradually got up, and made her way to the kitchen where music was coming from. She sat down at the table next to Lorelai and turned the music off. Luke was standing at the stove making her favorite chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon on the side.

"Happy birthday, Baby!" Lorelai cheered.

"Mom, not now. It's really early."

"How dare you say it's early? Today is your sweet sixteen! This day is going to be…"

"As magical as when Molly Ringwald kissed Michael Schoeffling at the end of Sixteen _Candles_, I know!"

"Why aren't you happy? You're supposed to be happy!"

"Mom…"

"Happy birthday, happy birthday baby. Oh I love you so. Sixteen candles…" Lorelai sang.

"Come on, Mom!"

"What? You're supposed to be happy! You are going to remember this day for the rest of your life! This is the most important birthday of them all; except for the day you are born. Don't you want to remember this day differently? Don't you want to remember it being special?" Lorelai asked.

"Here's your food. Happy birthday, Laci. I'll see you later tonight for the party." Luke said.

"Okay. Thanks Dad." Laci paused for a second before answering Lorelai's question. "Yes, I do want to remember this day as special, but that's not going to happen. There is nothing special about celebrating your sweet sixteen, pregnant! I'm sorry Mom, but this day isn't going to be the day that we always pictured."

Laci grabbed her pancakes and went into her room. She made sure to close the door on her way in. She closed the door a lot these days, ever since she got the privilege back. A few minutes later Lorelai knocked on her door and told her that she was going to work and she'd be back by four. Laci didn't answer her mother; instead she continued eating her food. Once she was done eating, she took out her latest book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

Kiley, Mandy, and Sophia were all hanging out at Mandy's. They had all slept over Mandy's the night before, and now they were eating breakfast together. The three girls sat around Mandy's kitchen table eating left over pizza and pop tarts. None of them wanted to bring up the subject, but they all knew someone had to bring it up. Mandy was always the brave one when it came to these things, so she decided to bring it up first.

"So what are you guys going to get Laci?" Mandy asking even though she knew the answer that followed.

"Oh yeah, about that…I don't think I'm going to go." Kiley spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm going to go either." Sophia said.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to." Both girls said at the same time.

"You have to go. She needs us there."

"She's no fun anymore." Sophia said.

"Yeah, you saw how she was at the beach. She can't do anything! All she talks about is that baby! She's not one of us anymore." Kiley added.

"She is one of us! She's just going through a hard time right now. We need to be there for her. You guys have no idea what she puts up with! Will you please just come? You don't have to stay the whole time, just make an appearance?"

"Ok, but if we get bored…we're leaving!" Once again both girls spoke at once.

The party had finally started! Laci was surprised at the turn out. When she had first heard about this party she figured that a lot of the people wouldn't show up, because of her condition, but they had. The only people that were missing were her best friends.

After awhile she went outside to get away from the noise. When she got outside, she saw her best friends waiting for her on the stairs. She walked over to them and hugged them all. The last one she hugged was Kiley, and as she was hugging her she felt the baby kick. Kiley jumped back and just stared at her stomach.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Kiley said.

"He does, that's why he kicked you."

The girls sat on the steps and talked for a long time. Just as they were going inside for cake and presents, they heard a car pull into the driveway. They all turned around to see who was getting out, but nobody knew the lady except for Laci. Laci felt her world come sinking down as she saw the woman approaching.

"Grandma…"

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving it there, but its 1:19 AM, and I have to get up really early tomorrow. I know I said that the father would find out in the next chapter, but it doesn't look that way. I promise he will find out in chapter 18! I hoped you guys liked this one! I hope the guy form _Sixteen Candles _is Michael Schoeffling, if not then I meant the character Jake. **Please review!**


	17. Sixteen Candles P2

A/N: I was totally going to put this up two nights ago, but stuff happened so I couldn't. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

**krazykrazykt**- I only mentioned the father in one chapter. I think it was chapter 2. His name is Rich, I couldn't think of anything else. Laci met him at a club in Hartford. She basically would sneak out of her room and go there to have sex with him, because she couldn't stand Luke and Lorelai's fighting. I hope I cleared things up for you!

**potostfbeyeluvr**- Yes, Laci has not talked to or seen Emily since 'the dinner'. Lorelai, Liam, and Luke also have not seen her.

"_That's_ Emily?" All three girls said at once.

Laci didn't respond, so the girls dragged her inside before Emily could see her pain. They had almost made it to Laci's bedroom when Lorelai saw them. She grabbed Laci's arm and guided her to the living room.

"It's time for cake! And then presents!"

Mandy, Kiley, and Sophia had followed Lorelai into the living room, hoping to get her attention. After what seemed like an eternity, Lorelai finally looked at the girls. Laci was still too scared to say anything, so Mandy began explaining things as fast as she could knowing that Emily would appear at any second.

"Yourmotherishere!" Mandy yelled!

"My mother is what?"

"Your mother is here!" Mandy repeated.

"Where?"

"Outsi…behind you."

"What?" Lorelai turned around. Her anger was rising higher and higher by the minute. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to my granddaughters sweet 16. The least I can do was make an appearance."

"Mom, you shouldn't be here. You should leave before Luke sees you."

"I will not leave! Hello Laci. Are these your friends?" Emily asked rather sweetly.

"Yeah, we're her friends. I'm Kiley. This is Mandy, and this is Sophia." Laci couldn't answer so Kiley answered for her.

"I didn't ask you young lady, did I?" Emily snapped.

"Um…no mam, you didn't."

"That's what I thought. Now are all you girls pregnant too?" Emily asked even though she knew the answer already.

"No, none of us are." Kiley said

"I'm surprised your parents let you come tonight. I wouldn't have let my daughter come. Laci is a bad example to all of you."

"No she's not. We know not…"

"Kiley!" Lorelai moved her hand across her neck, motioning for Kiley to stop.

"So, Mom! Presents go over there on the table. Why don't you make yourself at home? Laci go get Grandma something to drink, okay?" Lorelai said a little to chipper.

"Ah…yeh…sure. What do you want?"

"I'll just have soda. Alcohol gets in the way of my medications." Emily stated.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"We'll come with you!" Kiley said.

"You all don't have to go with her. Why don't you two stay here and entertain me?" Emily pointed to Mandy and Sophia.

"Um…ok."

Sophia and Mandy followed Emily over to a corner of the room where there happened to be three empty chairs. The girls sat down next to her, and began playing with their fingers. Emily noticed this and began talking to them.

"So, why are you girls really here?" Emily asked.

"Because Laci is our friend, and we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Mandy answered.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I asked you to answer for the two of you. I asked you to answer for yourself."

"Sorry."

Emily looked over at Sophia, waiting for an answer but Sophia didn't understand what Emily was doing.

"What about you young lady?" Emily asked Sophia.

"Same reason."

"I want a reason that comes from you, not from this other one here." Emily pointed at Mandy.

"I came because…I don't know why I came. I guess I just feel bad for Laci."

"Well, at least you're honest."

Meanwhile, Laci and Kiley were in the kitchen getting drinks. Laci hadn't said anything since they'd left the other room. She was just standing at the counter with a cup in her hand. She wasn't moving, and Kiley was starting to get worried. Kiley walked over to Laci, put her arms around her, and held her for quite some time. After awhile they heard Emily calling so they let go of each other and started walking back to where Emily sat. Before they had reached her, Kiley stopped walking and looked at Laci.

"You sure you want to go over there?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Laci answered.

"Ok, let's go."

Kiley put her arm around Laci's back and led her over to where Emily was waiting. Laci handed Emily the cup of soda and waited for Emily's comment.

"What took you so long?" Emily questioned.

"Um…we…"

"There was no ice left." Kiley stated.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Laci. I guess it just took long because she had to waddle over there, and then back. That's what you get for not thinking and getting pregnant!"

Lorelai walked over to all of them and grabbed Laci. She brought Laci into over to the cake, and told her to stay there. Instead of listening, Laci got up and followed Lorelai into the kitchen. For the first time that night, Lorelai looked into Laci's eyes and saw that Laci wasn't having a good time at all. She led Laci over to a kitchen chair and sat across from her.

"What's going on, babe?"

"Nothing. Can we just get this over with, please?"

"What? Why?"

"Mom, please. I just want everyone to leave. Can we please just do the stupid cake so they can go?" Laci mumbled.

"Laci…"

"Please, Mom!"

"Yeah, sure."

Laci and Lorelai went back to the living room with the matches. Laci sat down in front of the cake and Lorelai lit the candles. Once everyone had finished singing 'Happy Birthday', Laci got up and left.

Laci walked out of the house and straight to the garage. Once she was inside she sat down and began to cry. She didn't realize, but Kiley had followed her outside and was sitting next to her now.

"I'm sorry, Laci." Kiley said.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I know, but still."

"Why did my mom have to throw me this stupid party? Nobody here is here for me! Everyone here is here for the free alcohol! Except for my Grandma, she's only here because she wants to make sure this day is one of the worst day of my life!" Laci cried.

"I'm here for you, and so are Mandy and Sophia." Kiley tried to reason.

"Mandy is but Sophia's not. I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not stupid! Why don't we go back to my place and crash? Nobody's home so we won't have to put up with all their shit."

"But I need to tell my mom, and I need to get my pajamas and stuff."

"I'll tell her and I'll get your stuff while I'm in there, okay?"

"Okay." Laci answered with a little smile.

Kiley went inside and told Lorelai where they were going. Lorelai thanked Kiley for being so nice, and helped her pack Laci's bag. After Kiley had everything packed, she went outside and got Laci. The two girls walked over to Kiley's house in silence.

Kiley and Laci grabbed a bite to eat and went upstairs to her room to watch TV, but Laci fell asleep as soon as she sat on Kiley's bed. Kiley didn't bother to wake Laci up; instead she let Laci sleep the whole night through.

A/N 2: Okay so it wasn't as good as I had imagined, but that's okay. I wanted Emily to be bitchier but I couldn't think of things for her to say, if you hadn't noticed that. The next chapter will be when the father finds out! I'm going to fast forward about a month, but he WILL find out next chapter, I promise! **Review Please!**


	18. Girls Like Me

A/N: Sorry it took me longer to update. I went to the beach for a few days, and then I became addicted to the Sims 2. I have periods when I don't play that game at all and then I have periods when I play all day. Thanks for all the reviews! I think we're going to break 200 this chapter! YAY! **This takes place 1 month after Laci's shower. Laci is 31 weeks pregnant so she is almost 8 months! Oh and BTW, they still are not talking to Emily!**

**potostfbeyeluvr**- Go ahead and kill Emily! It would save me and lots of people the trouble!

**ProFfeSseR**- I almost typed your name with out looking, but I ended up looking so it would be right. I thought about putting Luke in, but I just though that it might confuse things. I love Luke, but I didn't know what to do with him!

**Kylie1403**- Thanks for the opening idea!

**Bloomin Daisy**- I'm sorry but I just couldn't use the name London. Every time I said it I kept hearing London Bridge is Falling down in my head. The name that I picked is close to it though, so that's good. One of the teenage girls is named after you!

"Come on! Open this one! It's from all of us!" Mandy shrieked!

"You guys really didn't have to throw me a shower! I was planning on using all of Matt and Bryan's old stu..."

"Oh will you just open it!" Kiley cut Laci off.

"Wow, this is wow. I don't know what to say." Laci said after opening the present to find a car seat.

"Well thank you would be a good start." Sophia replied with a little bit of attitude.

"We know it's not the most expensive car seat, but we wanted Landon to have something of his own." Mandy said.

"Guys this is perfect! I'm sure he'll spend tons of time in it!" Laci got up, hugged her friends, and sat back down.

"Open the rest!"

"Okay!"

After Laci finished opening her presents, the four girls sat around Mandy's kitchen table and ate dinner. Once everyone had finished eating, they all made their way over to the local park for some girl time. Laci was sitting at the picnic table while the other girls were swinging on the swings.

"So how does your brother like his new school?" Sophia asked.

"He's only been there a few, but so far he loves it. He even told me that on the weekends the boys' school goes over to the girls' school and they have parties. My parents don't know about that though." Laci answered.

"When's the next time he's coming home?" Kiley ask.

"Um…I think on my Dad's birthday in September." (A/N: I'm not sure if we were ever told when Luke's birthday is, but I'm going to say that it is in September.)

"Oh, that's cool. I'm sure your dad will love that." Mandy said.

"I know he will. Hey, speaking of my Dad…he gave me an address of a young mother's group and I was thinking about going."

"I think that's a great idea!" Mandy reassured. "When is it?"

"Tonight at 7:30."

"You should definitely go! I'll take you if you want." Ever since Mandy had gotten her license, a little over a week ago, she had volunteered to take everyone everywhere they had to go.

"Um…I guess so. It's in Hartford though."

"I don't care about the long drive. Let's go back to your house and get ready! We need to leave in 20 minutes!"

"Why don't you just go and get your car and come pick me up here. I don't really need to get ready."

"Okay!" Mandy clapped as she ran to get her car.

Mandy returned ten minutes later with her brand new Civic. Laci said goodbye to her two other friends and thanked them for the small shower before getting in the car. After about twenty minutes, Mandy and Laci had finally arrived at the new mothers group.

Laci said goodbye to Mandy and told her to come back for her in an hour. She gradually made her way inside and sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs.

She looked around and spotted many girls like her self that were pregnant, some with new babies, some with older children, and some that looked like they didn't belong there. Laci assumed that the last set of girls had just found out that they were pregnant.

Laci heard a woman start to speak at the front of the room so she turned her attention to her. The women noticed that Laci was new and began her way over to Laci and shook Laci's hand.

"I see that you're new here. My name is Karen and I started this group about ten years ago after I had my first baby. What is your name?"

"I'm Laci."

"How far along are you?" One of the girls named Stacey asked. Stacey was rocking her daughter's car seat on the floor with her foot.

"I'll be 32 weeks tomorrow." Laci answered quietly.

"Are you still with the father?" Another girl, Amy asked. Amy looked to be about nine months pregnant. Her stomach was the first thing you noticed when you looked at her.

"No, we never really were together. You see he's older then me, and I met him at a club and we had sex a few times. The only reason that I went there was to get out my house for few hours." Laci was beginning to get more and more comfortable around these women by the minute.

"I take it that he didn't take the news very well." One of the skinnier girls, Sara, asked. Sara was just starting to show, she looked about four or five months pregnant.

"No, I actually never told him. I went to tell him one night, and when I got to 'the club', he got mad that I was there and I ended up getting into a fight with his 'date'. She actually knocked me over. I haven't seen him since."

Laci felt good that she was letting this all out. She didn't talk to Mandy about Landon's father. The only one she had talked to about this was her mother. The girls continued to ask her questions and she continued to answer them. After twenty minutes of questions the leader stepped in and began talking.

"This is the part of our meeting where we go around the room and share one thing that happened this week that ticked us off, and one thing that made us happy. Why don't we start with Lisa?"

"Um…well, I took Ellie to the mall with me so I could get some new bras. I hadn't taken her anywhere but here until yesterday since she's only three weeks old. Anyway as I was looking at bras, she started crying and I couldn't get her to calm down. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I tried giving her her pacifier, I checked her diaper, I held her, but nothing was working. Finally this older women came up to me and yelled in my face. She asked me to control my baby! I felt like punching her! I ended up putting the bras back on rack and leaving. Once we were outside and the stroller was moving Ellie calmed right down." Lisa shared.

"That must have been frustrating. Now tell us one good thing that happened this week?" Karen asked.

"Well, Ellie smiled for the first time. It was the most precious thing I ever saw." Lisa smiled as she picked up her new daughter.

"I remember when my little Caylin smiled for the first time. It was a very magical experience. Would you like to go next Sara?" Karen asked even though she knew Sara didn't have a choice.

"Sure. My grandparents came out from Florida two days ago, and I hadn't told either of them about the baby. My mom made me go pick them up at the airport, and when I didn't help them with their luggage; they got mad and told me how rude I was becoming. Once we were in the car, I ended up telling them everything. They weren't as mad as I had expected. They were actually pretty happy. They took the news better then my parents did. Okay, and one bad thing…I went to the doctors office for my four month check up and they couldn't find the heartbeat. I was scared out of my mind, but eventually they did find it. It made me realize how much I love this baby already." Sara told everyone and placed a hand on her belly.

"Now let's hear from Marissa."

"Okay. I guess I'll do bad stuff first. My morning sickness has _finally_ started. Its worst then I thought it would be, and it's not in the morning at all! I get it after lunch. I am always in the bathroom after lunch throwing up. All I have to say is thank God school hasn't started yet. My good news is that Mike took the news extremely well, and we're getting married!"

"Congratulations Marissa! We are all very happy for you! Why don't you tell us about what happened to you this week, Laci?" Karen asked.

"By far, the best thing that happened to me was that my friends through me a baby shower. It was only me and my three best friends, but it was perfect. They bought a car seat for the baby! It has a sailboat and a sun on it but its mostly navy blue. A lot of bad stuff happened to me this week, but the worst thing that happened would have to be my Braxton hicks. I get them every night while I'm trying to fall asleep. The doctor said that it's completely normal, but they keep me up all night."

"Braxton hicks are painful! Let's move on to Amy!"

After everyone in the group had successfully shared two pieces of information with each other, Karen ended the meeting and handed out dessert. The girls mingled amongst each other until eight o'clock rolled around. All the girls were walking out together when Laci spotted someone coming towards her. She hadn't seen him in about five months. All the other girls had gone ahead and left after Laci told them that it was okay, so it was just her and this guy in the hallway together.

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes as she looked into his. She wasn't sure what to say so she just stood there waiting for him to speak, which didn't happen.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Laci asked.

"I came to meet my girlfriend for a few tests; this is Planned Parenthood, isn't it?" Rich answered back.

"Yeh it is." Laci mumbled.

"I though you said that you were a virgin!" Rich yelled.

"I was. I didn't lie to you!"

"You obviously did! Look at you! You're ready to pop!"

"This baby is yours, Rich." Laci looked down at her feet.

"What!" Rich screamed.

"You are this baby's father."

"No, I'm not! You're lying! I know you are! Ever since the beginning you were a liar! You lied about your age. You lied about you experience with boys. How do I know you're not lying this time?"

"Because I'm not."

"Laci, I have places to be. Good luck with your baby." Rich stormed past Laci and into the lobby of Planned Parenthood.

"He's your baby too." Laci whispered.

Laci walked outside and got into Mandy's car. Mandy looked over at Laci to ask how things went inside, but she found Laci crying hysterically. Mandy asked Laci what was wrong a few times, but all Laci said was 'you wouldn't understand'. Mandy took Laci straight home, and left her with Lorelai.

A/N 2: I know this isn't a great way to end the chapter but I wasn't quite sure how to so…this is what I ended with. Next chapter Lorelai and Laci will talk about what happened. Maybe one of Laci's new friends will show up at her house to comfort her. And maybe, just maybe, Laci will go into labor. **Review please!**


	19. Author's Note Sorry

A/N: My sister had a baby on Friday so most of my time is spent at her house helping her. I know I normally update after like two days so I just wanted to say sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible, but in the mean time I thought that I would just post my authors note, and let you know what's going on. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I cannot believe that I got 15!

**krazykrazykt**- Matt and Bryan are Rory's kids. They are eight or nine months old.

**LLLoveForever**- Thank you sooo much! After reading your review, I got an idea. Thanks again! If you want to know the idea, you can email me.

**Smudgekin**- Yes, the baby's name is Landon. It will either be Landon James or Landon Joseph.

**Potostfbeyeluvr- **Thank you very much for killing Emily. The only thing is that she will be coming back in two weeks for season 6. Maybe we can just pretend that she's dead. LOL.

**ProFfeSseR**- Thanks for telling me when his birthday is. Maybe I'll say it's in late October and that's when Liam will come back. I am planning on doing a Laci/Lorelai chapter, this chapter. I hope it happens that way, but I don't know if it will. I will definitely try to put more Luke in this!

**LukeNlorelaifan**- I am going to have Luke and Lorelai help her, but **LLLoveForever **gave me an idea about that in her review. I don't want to tell you on the sight, but if you really want to no you can email me.

**Bloomin Daisy**- You can be the 'comfort friend'. Thanks for putting me in your story. LOL.

I promise that I will update as soon as I have a chance. I am kind of stuck right now on the Lorelai/Laci talk, but as soon as I have time to update I'm sure I will come up with something. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!


	20. Rich? Landon? Who?

A/N: Okay, so I am finally writing this chapter. Thank you for the reviews for my 'Authors Note' (HAHA that sounds funny). I'm sorry that I took forever to update this but I started school last week and everything with my sister

**ProFfeSseR** I have 2 other nieces and 2 nephews. They range from ages 2 weeks to 9 years. The girls belong to one of my sisters and the boys belong to my other sister.

After Mandy dropped Laci off, Laci went to her room and fell asleep on the bed. Lorelai waited until a good thirty minutes had passed before she went into Laci's room. She sat down on the chair across from Laci's bed and watched her sleep. After what seemed like an hour Laci woke up and Lorelai joined her on the bed.

"Long night, huh?" Lorelai nudged Laci's elbow.

"Yeah. I guess it was. I assume that you want to know what happened."

"Well, you assume right."

"I went to that support group that dad told me about. It's held in the Planned Parenthood building. Anyway, I met a lot of nice girls and the meeting went great! The leader, I think she said her name is Karen, goes around the room each week and makes every girl tell something good and something bad that happened to them that week…"

"And then what happened? I mean you came home sobbing. Something had to have happened that was bad…"Lorelai interrupted.

"I wasn't finished, was I? Anyway after the meeting, I was walking out to the car and I ran into Rich." Laci explained.

"Rich? Who's Rich?" Lorelai asked, obviously confused.

"Rich is Landon's father."

"Who's Landon?"

"Your grandson!" Laci was getting annoyed.

"You mean I have a grandson?" Lorelai joked.

"Not now, Mom!"

"Ok. Continue with your story. You ran into Rich and…"

"And he made all these rude comments about how all I do is lie. He thought I was lying when I told him I was a virgin 9 months ago. Then I told him that I wasn't lying and that this baby is his and that got him even madder. He told me that in no way was this baby his. Then he just stormed off. It doesn't sound as bad as it feels."

"Oh honey, believe me. I know how it feels. I went through the same thing you're going through and it's rough."

"Yeah, but Chris never denied that Rory was his daughter."

"Yeah, but Chris never stayed with us. He would come and go as he pleased."

"It's not the same thing!"

"In the beginning it was. In the beginning he didn't want anything to do with either me or Rory."

"Ok, so you know how I feel…"

"Yeah I do. It sucks. Just wait until the baby is born. That's when it gets even suckier." Lorelai sympathized.

"Mom…I hate it! I hate it all! I just want to go back in time and to have never gotten pregnant. As much as I love Landon, I'm miserable. I can't sleep, I can't walk, and I can't bend over. Hell…I can't even see my feet!"

"I know Babe. And like I said, it only gets harder. Once this baby comes out of you, you really won't sleep. Well you won't be sleeping for the first few months but after that you'll sleep. Except for the fact that this kid is going to wake you up at 7 in the morning everyday…" Lorelai rambled.

"I know Mom! I know it's not even ten but I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Lorelai said as she got up to leave.

"Why don't you spend the night here? We could actually go sleep on the pull out since there's not much room in my bed."

"Hun, no matter where we sleep there won't be much room." Lorelai motioned to Laci's stomach.

"Very funny! You're going to make me cry!" Laci joked.

"Awww! Poor baby! I'll go set up the sofa bed ready while you get changed. Come out when you're ready."

"You can stay you know." Laci said.

"Um…okay."

Laci put her pajamas on and she and Lorelai went into the living room where Luke was lying down on the sofa. Lorelai kept trying to get him up, but he wouldn't budge. Lorelai quickly gave up and ran upstairs to get her pajamas on and to grab extra blankets.

With Lorelai upstairs, Luke and Laci were left alone in the living room. There was a very awkward silence and both Luke and Laci hoped that Lorelai return soon. After a minute or so, Luke realized that Laci was still standing and that he was still taking up the whole couch. He quickly sat up and made room for Laci, but Laci remained in the same spot that she was standing in. She looked at Luke and Luke looked at her, until finally he spoke up.

"You can sit down." Luke said.

"No. I'm good." Although Laci was a very good liar, it was clear that her feet and back were killing her.

"No I insist. Come and sit!"

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise! If I wasn't fine then I would sit, but I am fine…you know what? Maybe I'll just sit down for a few seconds."

Laci waddled over to the couch and threw her body into it. She let out a sigh of relief which scared Luke so much that he got up from where he was sitting. He gradually walked over to where Laci was previously standing. The awkward silence had started up again. With out thinking, Luke walked over to Laci and sat down next to her. He turned to face her but all he saw was her big pregnant belly so he turned his attention to the wall.

"Listen. I know you know that I'm not very comfortable with this whole situation, but we can't keep avoiding each other like this. I know these past few months have been very weird between us. I'm sorry for everything that I have caused to happen. I'm just got as easy going as your mother is. I know that she has accepted this pregnancy and you two have gotten closer because of it, but I'm not like her. You being pregnant is like…I don't know how to describe it. You are my little girl and that's how I will always see you. I guess I just never imagined that you would be pregnant your sophomore year of high school." Luke finally caught his breath and looked at up at Laci.

"I know Dad. I'm sorry to. I just wish you could get comfortable around me."

"As soon as that baby comes out of you I will be comfortable around you again."

"Coolness!" Laci shrieked.

"I'll go upstairs and see if I can find your mother and the blankets. You look awfully tired."

"Ok. See you in the morning."

"Yup. Night Laci."

Luke climbed the stairs and went into his room only to find that Lorelai had heard the whole conversation he had with Laci. She got off the bed and hugged him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"I'm proud of you Luke."

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too."

"It's about time you talked to that girl. She really missed her daddy these past six months."

"I know."

"Now, I have myself a sleepover to attend." Lorelai cheered.

"Good luck fitting into the same bed as her!" Luke joked.

"Very funny Bucko!"

With that Lorelai ran down the steps and joined Laci for their slumber party.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

_**And don't forget to watch the season premier of Gilmore Girls at 8 tomorrow night on the WB! Yay! I'm excited if you couldn't tell! **_


	21. Welcome Landon!

A/N: Wow! I am sooo sorry! I hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated! I'm really sorry. I have a study hall this year so hopefully I will be able to write these chapters in that class. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Lorelai woke up the next morning to the sound of Laci's cell phone. It was ringing on full blast and Lorelai didn't want it to wake Laci up, so she grabbed the phone and brought it into the kitchen. She answered the phone and it turned out to be Marissa, one of the girls from Laci's group. Lorelai told Marissa everything that had happened and they agreed that it would be good for Laci to go out. Marissa was going to pick Laci up at eleven to go to the mall and afterwards Marissa was going to join the Danes' at the latest town event. Lorelai made sure that she had Laci up and showered by eleven. Marissa came right on time and her and Laci left.

"Oh my God! I cannot wait for your town carnival tonight! I've never been to one of those things before! I can't even imagine what it's going to be like! The way your mom described it on the phone….wow! Did I mention I can't wait?" Marissa rambled as she and Laci walked through the mall.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." Laci faked a smile.

"I can't wait to meet Kirk! Is he everything your mom said he is?"

"Everything and more." Laci replied with sarcasm.

"Wow! This is going to be awesome!"

"Hey, do you mind if we sit down for awhile?" Laci asked.

"Oh, no! That's fine! There's a bench over there." Marissa pointed to a bench that was currently occupied by an elderly woman. "Come on! I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing with us!" Marissa started walking towards the bench but realized that Laci was no longer with her. "Laci, what's wrong?"

"That's…that's my grandma."

"Well, then I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"No, she's not a…I can't…we have…let's…we need to go!"

"Laci, what's going on?"

"Do you think she sees us?" Laci said while turning around.

"Um…I don't know!"

"Let's just go. Do you mind if I hold on to you. I'm feeling kinda weak."

"Sur…"

"Laci, Dear! How dare you stand there staring at your grandmother and then just walk away with out saying anything! The least you could do is acknowledge my presence!"

"Sorry grandma." Laci turned her attention down towards her shoes.

"So, who's your friend? I can see that she's pregnant too. Did you meet at a whore house?"

"Come on, let's go, Marissa!"

"No! She has no right to treat you or me like that!" Marissa turned her attention to Emily. "Excuse me! I don't know who the hell you think you are! What gives you the right to talk to us like that!" Marissa shouted.

"Young lady…"

"I'm not finished yet! Your granddaughter is not a whore! I have only known her for a day and I am well award of that fact! You on the other hand have known her for what, sixteen years? Oh, and for your information….I was raped!" Marissa cooled down and looked over at Laci. "We can go now."

The two girls left both the mall and a very shocked Emily Gilmore. Once they were in the car and heading home, Laci felt severe pain in her back, but she was just blaming it on walking too much.

"Do you wanna stop and get some lunch before we go to your house?" Marissa asked.

"Mmmmm….sure."

"Where do you want to go? I'm personally in the mood for Mexican."

"Mexican is fine."

"Okay. Is that whole thing with your grandma bothering you? I mean you've been really quiet since we left the mall. Oh, and by the way….I was never raped."

"My back just hurts. It's not a big deal."

Just as Laci was saying that, she felt a strong pain in her abdomen. He held her breath and looked at the time so she could keep track of the pains.

"Hey Laci, we're here. Are you sure that you're okay? You don't look so hot."

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. I just need to sit for another minute. I'll meet you inside."

"Okay."

The pain had finally ended so Laci looked at the time once more. The pain had lasted for a total of three minutes. Laci waddled her way inside and joined Marissa at the table.

"So, your grandma's a total bitch. No offense or anything."

"Believe me, none taken. So what are you going to get?" Laci asked.

"Um…I think the extra spicy casada! I love spicy foods! What are you going to get?"

"Ah…probably just a taco. Can you order for me? I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

"Sure."

While Laci was in the bathroom the pains in her abdomen came back. She leaned her body against the counter for support and did her Lamaze breathing. This time the pain only lasted a minute or two. Once the pain was gone, she went back to the table.

"Do you know what time it is?" Laci asked Marissa.

"1:35, why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering. So you would say that we've been here for about fifth-teen minutes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You're acting really strange. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I guess I'm just a little upset about my grandma and a little exited about the carnival." Laci lied.

"So am I! Did I tell you how excited I am? I can't wait! I've never been to one of these things before! My town is not like that at all! I mean you guys know everyone and everyone knows you! Oh, and Kirk! I can't wait to meet him! Just hearing his name makes me laugh! This is going to be SO much fun!" Marissa rambled once again.

"It will be! I can't wait either!" Laci faked yet another smile.

Laci's pains came back after fifth-teen minutes, and once they got the food the pains started coming every ten minutes. Laci knew that she was in labor; she just didn't want to take Marissa's excitement away. In some ways Laci was jealous of Marissa, because her baby's daddy is marrying her. But in other ways, Laci felt really bad for her. Marissa didn't even know her own neighbors! Laci was in no way going to ruin Marissa's first Stars Hollow event! Landon could wait until ten! That was only seven hours away, he could wait, right?

By the time the girls got to Laci's house it was three o'clock and she was exhausted! She excused herself from Marissa and went into her room to take a nap. Laci didn't even get a full hour of consecutive sleep. She kept getting contractions every ten minutes or so. Although they were the same length apart as they had been before, they were getting more and more painful. At six o'clock Lorelai knocked on Laci's door and told her it was time to go.

It only took Laci five minutes to get ready because she still wasn't feeling to great and the contractions were getting worse each time. Lorelai insisted that they walked because it wouldn't be a complete town event unless they walked there, but Laci protested by saying that her back was hurting. It wasn't a complete lie but it was still a lie. Luke volunteered to take Laci over in the truck, and Laci gratefully accepted. On the way out to the truck Laci felt another contraction coming so she grabbed on to the couch for support. Of course Luke immediately saw what she was doing and began questioning her.

"Laci? Are you going into labor? Are you in labor?"

"Umm…no. I just have really bad Braxton hicks. I've been getting them for the past month or so. They come and go as they please." Laci lied.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Yes. If I wasn't I would tell you."

Laci stood up straight once the contraction had ended and started to walk outside. Luke still didn't know whether to believe Laci or not, but he just followed along with what she was doing.

When they got to the carnival Luke had to help Laci out of the truck. She immediately spotted a bench and sat down on it. Luke saw this and went over to sit with his daughter. Laci looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Luke didn't know what to do about this so he held his daughter close to him and started to look around the town square for Lorelai and Marissa.

When Luke spotted Lorelai he called out to her and she came running his way. She took one look at Laci and made Luke get up from his spot. Lorelai sat down next to Laci and began holding her the same way that Luke had.

"Lace, babe. What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm in…um…I'm in labor."

"Are you having contractions?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. I've been having them all day. They started this morning and they kept getting worse as the day went on and now they're really bad. Oww!"

"How far apart are they?"

"8 minutes. Is he going to alright, mom? I'm not due for another eight weeks. What if something happens to him?"

"Laci, nothing is going to happen to him. He will be alright! I promise you, but now we have to get you to a hospital. Okay?"

"Yeh. What about Marissa?"

"Well Marissa can come if she wants, but she probably would like to go home, right Marissa?"

"Yea. I really should be getting home. Good luck with everything. Call me and tell me everything, okay?" Marissa asked.

"Yea, okay."

"People! What is this big scene over here? We are supposed to be having a carnival! We paid a lot of money for these rides!" Kirk came over and looked from Lorelai to Luke to Laci. "Lorelai! Your impregnated daughter is making a scene! Please get her out of here!"

"Kirk you're not Taylor and you will never be Taylor. Get over it! Now if you will excuse us, we have a baby coming and we need to get to the hospital!" Lorelai and Luke helped Laci through all the crowds and into the truck.

Two hours and forty minutes later Landon Joseph Danes came into the world. Laci was exhausted from all the pushing but she was relieved to hear her baby cry. The doctor handed him to a nurse and ushered her to take him into another room. Laci began to cry and looked at her mother for an answer but Lorelai didn't know what was going on. The doctor finished cleaning Laci up and then went out to check on Landon. He came back into the room twenty minutes later, sat down adjacent to Laci's bed, and began talking.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Hehehehe! This was the longest chapter I have ever written for this story! Go me! I'm very happy right now. The Lost season premier is on in 3 minutes! **_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	22. Going Home

A/N: A lot of you have asked me why Marissa is marrying her baby's daddy even though I said that she was raped. I only had her say that she was raped to make Emily feel bad for being just a bitch. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it clearer. Thanks every one who reviewed! I don't have time to proof read this chapter so sorry for any mistakes! **Everything that happened in the past will be in italics.**

**Krazykrazykt- **Braxton Hicks are fake labor pains. My sister got them every night when she was pregnant for about 2 hours and then again during the day some times.

Lorelai walked into Laci's hospital room four days later holding an empty car seat. She placed the car seat on the floor and started to put the rest of Laci's belongings in the hospital bag. Just as Lorelai finished, Laci walked out of the bathroom wearing a new non-maternity outfit. Lorelai sighed when she thought about the past couple of days and everything that had happened.

"_Your baby has respiratory distress syndrome." Doctor Brown said. _

"_What's…what's that? Is it bad? Will he survive?" Laci began to cry._

"_He'll be fine. He just needs to be in the incubator for a few days."_

"_When can I see him?" Laci's relief showed in her voice._

"_I suggest you go to sleep right now and we'll keep an eye on him and if he's better tomorrow we'll bring him in to see you. Okay?"_

"_I won't sleep until I see my baby!" Laci began to cry harder._

"_Honey, the doctor's right. You do need to rest. Why don't I go get a picture of him on my digital to show you?"_

"_Okay. Hey...um Doctor Brown? How much does he weigh?"_

"_4 pounds; 13 ounces. He only needs to gain 3 ounces and then he can leave. Although, we do have to keep an eye on his breathing for a few days. Have you decided on a name yet?"_

"_Yes. Landon Lucas Danes."_

"_I thought you decided on Landon Joseph. What happened?" Lorelai asked._

"_I don't really know, but Landon Lucas sounds right."_

"_You're right, it does."  
_

_The next day Edna, Laci's nurse, brought Landon in to see Laci. Laci was in awe when she saw her son. Although she had seen a picture of him yesterday, holding him just made it seem more real._

"_Hi Landon. I'm your mommy. You were inside of me for eight whole months. Can you believe that?" Laci looked up for a minute at Edna. "Can I feed him?"_

"_Sure. Breast or bottle?"_

"_Breast."_

"_Sure. You know, all the nurses in the NICU are calling him the miracle baby. They all love him. It's amazing how healthy he is. Most babies born before 35 weeks face many serious problems. And the fact that you are only sixteen was another threat to his health, but you made it! You delivered a healthy baby boy. You must have done something right." Edna paused for a moment and looked at they young mother feeding her child. "He's a good eater. He should grow pretty fast."_

"_I hope so. I can't wait to get out of here."_

"_Patience darling. Patience is a virtue."_

_As soon as Laci was done feeding Landon, Luke walked in with flowers and a balloon._

"_He's beautiful, Laci. Is he doing better?"_

"_Much."_

"_Can I hold him?"_

"_Sure. Here Landon, go see grandpa." _

"_You named him Landon." Luke stated rather then asked._

"_Yes…Landon Lucas."_

"_Oh…um…"_

"_It's okay, Dad. I know."_

"_Congratulations, Laci."_

Laci walked over to where her mother was standing and gave her a hug, and Lorelai hugged Laci back.

"I need to tell you something, Mom."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I am not going home with you." Laci stated simply.

"Well then who are you going home with?"

"She's going home with me."

_Three days after Laci gave birth, the doctor came in and told her that she was free to take Landon home the next day. After The doctor left, a man walked into the room and sat down on the bed. _

"_How did you find me?" Laci looked up at the man._

"_My sister told me where you were."_

"_How does your sister know where I am?"_

"_Well, she was with you when you went into labor was she not?"_

"_No. I was with my mom, my dad, and Maris…Marissa's your sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_My God! I actually believed that she wanted to be my friend! Is she even pregnant? I cannot believe this!"_

"_No! It's not like that at all. She called me when she got home from hanging out with you. She always calls me after she gets home. I am very protective of her. Anyway, she called me and told me that her friend, Laci, went into labor and was having her baby. She was very excited about it. I immediately assumed it was you so I asked what hospital you were in and she told me. I wanted to see **our** baby."_

"_**Our** baby? **Our** baby? Rich, Landon is **my** baby." Laci corrected._

"_I changed my mind, Laci. I want to be apart of this baby's life. I think you and the baby should come and live with me. I don't want to miss anything in my son's life. I already missed too much. What do you say?" Rich bargained_

"_I…I…don't know."_

"_Please, Laci. I promise you that I will be there with you 24/7. The first time that I screw up, you and Landon can leave."_

"_You're serious, aren't you?"_

"_Dead serious."_

_Laci gave him a big smile and nodded her up and down. "Would you like to hold **our** son?"_

Rich walked into the room and picked up his newborn son. He walked over to the car seat that Lorelai had put on the floor and placed the infant inside. Once Landon was all strapped in, Rich walked over to Lorelai and took Laci's bag out of her hand.

"You ready to go, Lace?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, one second. Thank you for everything, Mom. I love you." Laci kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Bye."

"What? You actually think that you are going to live with that perv?"

"Yes! I am going home with the father of my child. Just because you and Christopher didn't work out doesn't mean that this won't!"

"So he admits to be Landon's father now?"

"Yes, and he's proud of it too!"

Laci started to walk out of the room when Lorelai grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere but home!" Lorelai raised her voice.

"You're so right! I am going home!"

"Laci Emilyn Danes! You are not going anywhere with him! You are sixteen years old and I am responsible for you!"

"Oh really? Where were you when I got pregnant? You weren't very responsible then, were you? You didn't even know that I was gone! We'll come by later for my things."

With that Laci left. Lorelai was speechless. She was irresponsible wasn't she? She got pregnant two times with out being married and both of the times were with different men. Oh then there was the time that she got married while drunk in Vegas! Laci getting pregnant was her fault! She should have picked up on the fact that Laci wasn't home! How could she let her daughter go and get pregnant!

Lorelai drove home in tears. She repeatedly looked into the backseat of the car where Landon's car seat was supposed to be. When she got home she went upstairs to her bed and called Luke. "She left Luke, she's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laci and Rich pulled in to Rich's apartment complex twenty minutes later. Laci got her bags while Rich got Landon. Once they were inside the apartment, Laci took Landon out of his seat so she could feed him, and Rich went grocery shopping. While Rich was gone Laci cleaned the entire apartment and then took a nap on the newly cleaned sheets.

Rich returned home three hours later. Laci asked him continuously what took him so long, be he ignored her. He walked straight to the kitchen and got a take out menu.

"What do you want?" Rich asked Laci.

"Whatever you're getting is fine."

"So Chinese is good?"

"Chinese is great! Hey um…when do you wanna go get all my stuff from my parents house?"

"We'll go after dinner."

"Do you think that you could just go? I don't want to take Landon out." Laci asked.

"No problem. Now come here and give me kiss!"

"Okay!" Laci giggled.

Later that night Rich went over to the Danes' to get Laci's belongings. When he arrived the found all of her and Landon's belongings scattered about the porch. He stuffed everything into his beaten up car and drove home to Laci and Landon.

"They left, Lorelai. The car is gone." Luke said.

"Did…did she come with him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I can not believe I let this happen to her! It's all my fault! I let he get pregnant and I made her think that she needs a man in her life! I can not believe how badly I screwed up!" Lorelai threw her pillow across the room in anger.

"Lorelai, you did not screw up! If I could promise you one thing it is that! You were a wonderful mother to Laci. To Laci and Liam and Rory. Even the world's best mother could not have stopped any of this stuff from happening."

"You think?"

"I know."

"I mean she'll come home and visit right?" Lorelai aksed.

"Yes, Lorelai."

"Do you think we can visit her too?"

"Yes, Lorelai."

"We don't have her phone, Luke."

"I know, Lorelai."

"We don't know where she lives either"

"I KNOW, LORELAI!" Luke screamed!

Lorelai got up and locked herself in Laci's old bedroom. She stayed there all night. She fell asleep looking at pictures from Laci's childhood. Those pictures were all she had left of her little girl, for now at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were Mom and Dad there?" Laci asked as soon as Rich came inside.

"No. Do you mind helping me get your stuff from the car?"

"I can't lift anything for a few weeks."

"Fine." Rich said annoyed.

"So Mom and Dad weren't home?"

"No! They were not there! Now if you will excuse me I have to carry all of your things in!" Rich raised his voice.

"Okay."

A/N: Okay so I know it was kind of a weird place to end the chapter but I didn't know where to end it so. If any of you guys watch Everwood…I named the doctor and the nurse after the show in honor of the premiere tonight. This was my longest chapter yet! WOOT! I will try to update more often. I know I say that every time I update, but I will truly try! Next chapter is going to be fast forwarded a month! **_Review Please!   
_**


	23. Today Was Going To Be Different

**A/N: Okay, so I said that I was going to get better at updating and I know once again I didn't. I'm sorry. I can say one thing though I haven't waited a week this time! Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**ProFfeSseR****- Sorry about the information being wrong but I did research it. I went to two different websites. The sites said that babies born after 35 have a much higher chance of survival but babies born before aren't developed enough. I think they even said that by 32 weeks they have just fully developed their lungs. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. I can't wait to read your sequel to _It doesn't make any sense_! **

**Sea4Shoes- I cannot tell you if he is going to stay or not. I already told 4 people who read this story. I don't think I can tell anyone else, sorry:( **

**falcons my daddy- I am starting the ideas this chapter although the major thing isn't until the baby is 3 months old and even then it won't really happen until he's 5 months old. I am thinking that after the next chapter I will do the one where he is three months old and then a few more in that time slot. I assume maybe…the other thing will happen in like 3 or 4 chapters?**

**Bloomin Daisy- Yes, you are Rich's sister. If it makes you feel any better I'm not too thrilled about it either. I just needed a way to have Rich know that Laci had the baby and that seemed like the only possible way. **

**lackinglime123- Yes he was at that meeting but it wasn't because somebody he knew was pregnant although he could have been picking up Marissa since she's his sister now. Hmmm…..it's worth thinking about. When are you going to update _When they shoot they score_?**

**Kylie1403- You always make me feel so good about my chapters! Thanks for that!**

**raspberry ice, reviewer, addicted to the gilmoregirls, haley, Erik-Mister, Oth2007- Thanks for all the reviews you guys! **

Today seemed like it was going to different. It was going to be different in a good way, a very good way. Laci was planning on visiting her parents for the first time since Landon was born. It had been a whole month and Laci had not tried to contact either one of them. At first Laci was just scared that they were mad at her, but then she became afraid that Rich would get mad if she called them. But today, today was going to be different.

Laci woke up extra early and made sure not to disturb Rich. A sleeping Rich was the best Rich there was. A sleeping Rich couldn't hurt or yell at Laci. Laci was rushing around like a mad woman trying to get herself and Landon ready to go. She was finally ready to leave! Just as she approached the door, Rich appeared behind her and started yelling.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I was just…I was just going to see my parents…"

"To hell you are!"

Rich pushed Laci up against the wall and held her by her throat. She was having trouble breathing and started gasping for air. Rich began to yell louder which caused Landon to start crying. Rich released his hold on Laci and ran towards the baby.

Laci started to panic when she saw Rich approach Landon's car seat. She watched in tears as Rich tried to unbuckle it, and soon realized that he was still drunk from the night before. Laci let out a sigh of relief knowing that her baby wasn't going to get hurt.

Rich could never do any think that required hand-eye coordination when he was drunk. Laci had learned this her first night with Rich. Even if Rich had only three beers, he could not do anything that required hand-eye coordination. Apparently, Landon had also learned this about his father.

Rich gave up after many attempts and stomped back over to Laci. He grabbed her by the throat one more time, and threw her body back onto the wall.

"You will NOT leave this house until it is sparkling clean from top to bottom! Do you understand me?" Rich screamed!

Laci didn't respond which caused Rich to hold her tighter and to yell louder.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes…yes, I do. I promise I won't leave!"

"Good. When I come home from work, I will check to make sure it's clean and then you can go."

"Thank you so much."

After a few minutes Rich spoke again. "I'm really sorry Laci; I didn't mean to hurt you." Rich lied.

"I know Babe. It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should have asked you before I decided to go out." Laci also lied.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then I'm off to work."

"Okay. I'll just be here cleaning and taking care of Landon."

"Good. I'll be home by three."

Laci cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and did not stop until everything was 'sparkling'. She killed kitchen, the living, the bedrooms, and the bathroom. She mopped the floors, she vacuumed, she changed the sheets and made the bed, she bleached the counters, the oven, the toilet, and the bathtub, and she did the laundry. Meanwhile, she still found time to shower again, and to take care of Landon. Once again she had Landon ready to go, and she was just waiting for Rich.

Three o'clock came and Rich was not home. Then came four o'clock and there was still no Rich. Finally at four thirty, Rich came strolling into the apartment. Laci stood up to leave hoping that Rich would let her go, but he of course he stopped her with his yelling.

"I thought I told you to clean the apartment!" Rich yelled.

"I did. There isn't a spec of dirt anywhere, I swear on my life." Laci started to shake.

"I can see that, but 'the guys' are coming over tonight and they don't know that I have a kid! All of this baby stuff needs to be out of here!"

"But…"

"YOU DO AS I SAY!"

Rich pushed Laci so hard that she fell down half of the flight of stairs that leads to the courtyard. Laci began to cry but gradually got up and limped her way into the living room. She carried the playpen, the swing, the bouncer, the diapers, the wipes, and all the blankets into Landon's room and locked the door. She came back out and picked up Landon's car seat and their bags and began walking down the steps.

"I want you home at 1:30 tonight." Rich said.

"I cannot keep a baby out until 1:30 in the morning."

"You will come home at 1:30. No sooner, no later. 1:30 on the dot!"

"Ok. Can I take the car?" (A/N: I looked up the legal driving age in CT and it is 17, but I am just going to ignore that and pretend that she can legally drive.)

"Yes. Do not tell anyone about what happened before!"

"Thank you and I won't."

Laci got in the car and began driving. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew that after what just happened she couldn't see her family. She could call Rory, because Rory wouldn't notice the limp or the bruises around her neck. Rory was always too caught up in her own life, her perfect life. That's what she was going to do. She was going to call Rory and see if she could visit her. Laci dialed Rory's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rory."

"Who is this?"

"Um…It's…" Laci was at a lost of words.

"Laci?"

"Um…yeah."

Rory put her hand over the phone and looked around to see where Lorelai had gone. When she caught Lorelai's attention she mouthed 'Laci's on the phone'. Lorelai acted like she didn't care but there were tears forming in her eyes and a smile spreading across her face.

"Rory? Are you there?"

"Yeh, sorry Lace. So what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe I could stop by for a few hours. I am in town and…"

"Yeh. We'd love for you to stop by."

"Who's we? Who's there with you?"

"Oh…it's um…it's just me and the kids. Please come. _I _would love to see you."

"Okay. Well, I'm outside. I've kind of been outside for awhile. Why is mom's car in the drive way?"

"Oh…she's kind of here. I promise you that she will leave you alone. Lace? Laci? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying. Are you crying?"

"No. I'll be right there."

Laci got Landon's seat out of the car along with her purse and the diaper bag. 'I fell downstairs on my way outside. I fell down the stairs on my way outside. I fell down the stairs on my way outside.' Laci had an excuse to why she was limping; now all she needed was an excuse about when she had bruises on her neck. She opened the trunk and found a hoodie. She put the sweatshirt on as gently as she could and rang Rory's doorbell.

"Laci! Come and sit." Rory greeted.

"Um..okay."

Laci limped over to one of the sofas and sat down. Lorelai was also seated in the living room. Both Rory and Lorelai noticed Laci's limp, but neither of them said anything. There was an awkward silence for a minute or so, but Landon decided to break it by crying. Laci got embarrassed and started to sweat, although she wasn't quite sure why. She picked up the baby and realized that it was time for him to eat. Feeding him was nearly impossible when she had on that sweatshirt so she started to panic. Lorelai and Rory also picked up on this.

"I have to go. He needs to eat so…"

"You can feed him here, we don't mind." Rory interrupted.

"I can't."

"We won't look, we promise." Rory said.

"Um…okay."

Laci took her sweatshirt off as slowly has she had put it on. She winced at the pain a couple of times, and did her best to hold in her tears. She figured that the chances of Lorelai and Rory actually noticing the bruises on her neck were very slim, so she proceeded with taking the sweatshirt off. Once the sweatshirt was off, she looked down and noticed that the bruises were getting worse and were very noticeable. She looked at Lorelai and Rory and saw that they could see them as well

"Oh Laci…" Lorelai said and walked over to her daughter.

"It's nothing mom, really. I fell down the stairs, that's all." Laci lied again.

"Laci…"

"Mom! Stop it! I fell down the stairs and I got bruised up, okay?"

"Laci, if you fell down the stairs how come there are two hand prints on your neck?" Rory interfered.

"Because…because Rich tried to grab me as I was falling. Can you please just drop it?"

"No…" Lorelai started.

"Yes." Rory corrected Lorelai.

Laci stayed at Rory's until eight. After that she just drove around aimlessly. Finely around ten she pulled up next to Luke's and waited to make sure that her father had left. Once she was completely sure, she grabbed the baby and her things, unlocked the diner and made her way up to the apartment.

Laci fell asleep the second she laid down. She was awoken the next morning by a set of footsteps approaching the sofa bed.

A/N: Okay, so that was not at all how that chapter was supposed to go. The beginning I had planned to be like that, and I had planned for the end to be this way, but Rory and Lorelai were NOT supposed to be in this chapter at all. Anyway, let me know what you think by **reviewing**.


	24. Memories that Should be Forgotten

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews people! I was having a little trouble with this chapter but I still managed to post it with in five days. I'm happy! I want to say thank you to **falcon's my daddy **and** kylie1403! **You guys both helped me out a lot with this chapter. Thanks! **Oh and the past is in italics**.

_Laci fell asleep the second she laid down. She was awoken the next morning by a set of footsteps approaching the sofa bed_.

The footsteps got closer and closer until Laci could sense that somebody was standing over her. She kept her back to the person, afraid that it would be Rich, and pretended to be asleep hoping that whoever it was would just leave, but instead she got a tap on her shoulder. Laci jumped and looked up at the man. It was just Luke.

Laci left out a sigh of relief before realizing that the sun was up which meant that it was well into the morning. She was supposed to be home at 1:30 last night. She was at least five hours late. Rich was going to kill her, not literally.

Laci began to gather her things, not acknowledging Luke's presence or the fact that her bruises had gotten a lot worse over night. Luke just stood there wondering what was going on. It took him a while to take everything. He had just found his bruised up daughter asleep in his office with her newborn son asleep in his car seat. To say the least, Luke was at a loss of words. Laci had begun to move to the door when Luke started to talk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…um…I…" Laci began to search of the right lie to tell. "I…I…I came to see Rory. I stayed at her house well past ten and I was too tired to drive home, so I came here. I have to go though. Rich was expecting me at seven."

"Well, you have time then. It's only six fifth teen."

"I'm sorry…I really have to go."

Laci continued walking to the door but Luke stepped in front of it to block Laci from leaving. He couldn't help but stare at the bruises and hand prints that were all over her neck. Laci noticed her father looking at her neck and quickly turned away.

"What happened, Lace? Not only your neck, but you're limping too! What's going on?"

"I fell down the stairs yesterday and Rich tried to save me."

"So he grabbed your neck? That doesn't make sense. Why would he grab your neck? I don't get it. Why not your arm?"

"I fell head first. My arms were to far away to grab." Laci lied again.

"You just told me that he grabbed your neck, if you fell head first he wouldn't have been able to grab your neck."

"Yes he would, because…" Laci fished for yet another lie.

"No he wouldn't! If you fell head first, he would have grabbed your ankle!" Luke raised his voice.

"Dad! Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear!" Laci cried out.

"Laci…I have never laid a hand on you. What makes you think that I would start now?"

"Please, daddy….don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Please!"

"Laci, what…"

Laci had made her way over the couch and was crying hysterically. Luke went over to comfort her but that just made her move over to the corner of the room. He sat there staring at her. He felt useless, yet he was her dad and he was supposed to be able to fix anything and everything.

Luke thought back to his on childhood and how his dad _did_ fix everything. When he fell off his bike and scrapped his knee, his dad would fix his 'boo-boo'. When Luke got his first broken heart at thirteen, his dad was there to fix it. He only wished that he could do the same for his daughter.

Then Luke thought about Liz and how his dad fixed everything for her too! He fixed her Barbie jeep when the wheels fell off. He pulled out her very first loose tooth because it was hurting her too much. He even helped her get over all of her many boyfriends. Something about the words Liz and boyfriend in the same sentence sparked something in

Luke's mind. He started to remember his father yelling at Liz for staying out all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Luke was sitting at the kitchen table eating his oatmeal when Liz tried to sneak in through the back the door. The door was locked and Luke pretended like he didn't see her there. _

_He didn't really feel like covering for her anymore. He was always covering for her, especially since she started dating this new guy, Steve._

_Luke could tell that Steve was bad news from the beginning. Whenever Liz was with him she acted different, not a good different either. Steve acted like he was Liz's body guard. Nobody was allowed near her when he was with her, and she actually agreed to that! She never left his side and when she had to go to the bathroom, she asked him for permission!_

_Liz came around to the front door and found that one locked too. Luke continued eating his breakfast as if nothing was happening. He found this whole thing amusing and couldn't help but laugh. He knew her routine all to well. In two minutes and ten seconds Liz would appear at the back door in hopes that it was now unlocked. Luke finished the last of his oatmeal and went upstairs. He wanted to make sure that he was no where to be seen when Liz went around back for the second time that morning._

_While Luke was getting dressed, he heard his dad go down the stairs. He opened the door just a crack to find his dad dressed in his usual clothing, a flannel shirt with jeans and a baseball cap. Luke couldn't help but laugh knowing that any second his sister would go to the back door and knock softly thinking that their dad was Luke. As Luke finished getting dressed he heard the little knock. That knock was all too familiar. He hurried himself to the stairs and sat down on the top step preparing for his dad's lecture towards Liz._

_The door opened and silence filled the air. Luke put his back against the wall getting ready for the show that was about to begin. He could hear his father tell Liz to sit down at the table. He didn't sound mad, but he didn't sound happy. He sounded more along the lines of disappointed. Parents were always disappointed in Luke's mind. He continued listening but didn't hear anything. Then as if on cue, his dad began to talk._

"_Liz, again? Where were you this time?"_

"_What do you mean, **again**? It's not like I'm always out all night."_

"_You have stayed out all night at least eight times in the past three weeks, ever since you started dating Steve. Liz, I'm trying to be serious here. Could you please take your sunglasses off? It's not even sunny outside." William paused and waited for Liz to remove the sunglasses. He stared at her until she took them off. "Thank you, Liz. Now as I was saying…Liz! Who did you get into a fight with **this time**?" William raised his voice._

"_Dad, please…"_

"_Please, what? Every time you hang out with Steve you come home all bruised up and every time you tell me that you got into a fight with someone and every time it's a different someone. Who is it today?" William's voice grew louder with each word he said. He wasn't one for discipline but Liz had come home late to many times, and he couldn't take it anymore._

"_Daddy, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."_

_William approached his daughter, only to find that she stepped back. She walked over to the corner of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. She was crying hysterically. By this point, Luke had made his way downstairs and was listening from the other room. William attempted to sit next to Liz but that only made things worse. _

_Liz got up and walked to the other side of the kitchen. William remained where he was and followed his daughter with his eyes. He watched as she took some ice out of the freezer and sat on top of the counter._

"_Dad, please don't hurt me. I swear I will never stay out late again. I'm sorry. I really am." Liz continued to cry._

_William got up and walked over to Liz and sat down next to her on the counter. She quickly hopped off and walked over to the table. William's heart was breaking. His own daughter didn't trust him enough to allow him to sit next to her. Sure he was mad, but he would never hurt her. _

"_Dad, stay there! Don't come any closer! I'm sorry, just please…"_

"_Liz, does…does he…did Steve, did Steve do this to you?" William struggled to get that out, he hated seeing his only daughter like this._

"_Y…yes. Please don't tell anyone! Please! I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone!"_

"_Elizabeth we have to tell somebody. We need to go to the cops. We need to go to the cops and get him in trouble and then we need to get a restraining order against him! Why don't you go get cleaned up and then I'll take you over to the police station and you can tell them everything, okay?"_

"_Could you come with me? I don't want to do this alone."_

"_Of course I'll come in with you. I'll be there with you the whole time."_

"_Thanks, Dad."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Laci, is he…he…did _he_ do this to you? Did _he_ push you down the stairs?" Luke asked as sympathetically as he could.

"No! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he did this to me! I told you already. I tripped over Landon's swing and landed on a few books." Laci continued to cry.

"That's not what you said before. Before you said that you fell down the stairs."

"Daddy!" Laci ran over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his body. He felt like a flannel teddy bear that was made just for her protection.

"Its okay, Laci. It's okay."

Luke comforted his daughter until she was settled down. Once the crying had stopped, Luke checked her bruises to make sure there wasn't too much harm done. Although he wasn't a doctor he did know that the neck is one of the worse places that Rich could have hurt her.

"You want some breakfast, Lace?"

"No. I really need to get home. I'm really late and Rich is going to get mad as it is."

"You're not going back there. Are you crazy! I'm sorry Laci; I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"I know. I have to go back. It's something that I need to do. I don't want to move out just yet but I promise if he gets worse I'll move back home, no buts about it."

"Laci, I can't let you go back there. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you're in danger."

"I have to. I'm sorry. Look, Landon is waking up. I don't know how he has lasted this long with out being fed, but he has. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will call me at least once a day, if not more."

"Fine. I'll see you later, Dad."

"And Laci?"

"Hmm?"

"I expect you to visit me at least once a week, if not more."

"Okay, Dad."

"I love you Laci. Please be careful."

"I love you too, Dad. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Laci drove to her apartment that she shared with Rich. The ride seemed like it took three hours when in reality it only took twenty minutes. She walked inside and placed Landon's car seat on the floor and searched the whole apartment for Rich. She didn't find him anywhere so she went into the living room to feed the baby. As she was bending over to take him out of his seat, she felt a shadow lean over her. The shadow belonged to Rich.

"Where the hell were you!" Rich yelled.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Landon didn't wake me up. He was supposed to wake me up. He always wakes up at 12:30 to eat but he didn't last night. He slept the whole night through, so I did too. I'm sorry." Laci pleaded.

"You better be." Rich raised his hand to Laci.

"Please Rich, not now. I beg you. I'll do anything."

"Fine. I want you to make love to me." Rich continued to hold his hand as if ready to slap but Laci was blocking it out for the time being.

"What?" Laci asked.

"I want you to make love to me."

Laci pondered whether making love was better then getting slapped around. After a few seconds Laci saw Rich's hand begin to approach her face. She started to panic and screamed out "Alright! I'll do it. I'll have sex with you."

"I want it every day this week." Rich lowered his hand.

"I can't…sure. Every day sounds good." Laci lied for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"Good. Let's go."

"What about protection?" Laci asked hesitantly.

"Screw protection! We don't need it."

"Okay."

Laci and Rich moved into the bedroom. After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally finished and Rich had left to go to work. Laci was extremely sore but she managed to go about her regular day. She started with feeding Landon and then bathing him. Then she cleaned up the mess that Rich had made the night before with 'the guys'. During her free time she phoned Luke to tell him that everything was okay and to thank him. At three, Rich came home and for once he left Laci alone. Things were starting to look up for Laci, they really were.

A/N: Okay so I know that a one month old baby can't go nine hours with out eating (my one month old niece eats every two to three hours) but I figured if the baby woke up then Laci would and then we wouldn't get a Luke/Laci confrontation and everyone wanted that so. I hope you all liked it. Oh and for all of you who I have told what is going to happen, it didn't happen in this chapter. If it is going to happen it won't happen for two more months.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	25. Lorelai's Chapter

A/N: Three days baby! Three days! If you can not tell, I am very proud of myself! I do not think that I have updated this fast in a _very_ long time. As always, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers.

**Sarai- I know that a woman can not have sex until after six weeks but that was kind of the point. I wanted to show Rich kind of forced her into having sex with him. Oh and I know Luke, well not just Luke, but any dad would not let his daughter stay in a relationship like that but I kind of need him to let her to make things work. Also, if you think about it this way if he had refused for her to go back and she went back anyway, she probably wouldn't keep in touch with Luke. Thanks for the review!**

**_This chapter takes place in October and the last chapter took place in September!_**

Ever since Laci moved in with Rich, Lorelai hasn't been herself. Although she is constantly telling everyone that she is fine, everyone knows that she's not. Unfortunately, Lorelai is a stubborn person and refuses help from anyone unless she believes that the help is needed. She buries herself with work and works long hours from sunrise to sunset. Sometimes, she doesn't even return home at night. She has even cut down on coffee; so much that she is only having two cups a day, if any.

Rory and Luke have confronted Lorelai numerous times but she always makes up some excuse about why she is working so much. About a month ago, Rory had finally had enough and made her mother promise to visit every Friday. Rory called it "the next generation of Friday night dinners". Lorelai agreed to go and has gone every Friday since. When she is there she pretends to be having a good time, but in reality, her heart is broken into pieces. Whenever the family gets together to have these "next generation dinners", Lorelai finds herself constantly thinking about how Laci and Landon should be sitting at the table with them.

On the days when Lorelai actually comes home from work, she spends her time pretending to be her normal happy self. She thinks that she is fooling everybody, but what she doesn't know is that the only people that she is fooling are the people that don't really know her.

Today was a Tuesday and it was the first night since Sunday that Lorelai was planning to spend at home. When Lorelai got home she walked inside and immediately felt the emptiness of the house. She could feel the tears start to form eyes and with out even thinking, she went into Laci's room and curled up on the bed. As she was laying there she clutched Laci's baby blanket. That blanket was the only thing that Lorelai didn't send when Laci moved out. The blanket still had Laci's scent on it and Lorelai devoured the smell as if it were food.

Luke came home at the same time that he always does. He wasn't expecting Lorelai to be home so he had planned to chop fire wood all night. As he made his way into the kitchen for a quick dinner the phone began to ring. He was going to let the machine get it but he figured that it could very well be Lorelai or Laci. Laci had already called him today so he didn't really think that it was her, but then again you never know. He picked up the phone that was lying next to the sink and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. I was kind of wondering if maybe mom was there. I haven't really talked to her for a month, and I was a total bitch when I did, so is she there?" Laci asked, full of hope.

"No. I think she's still at work. You can try her there."

"I did, They said that she left."

"Um…you sure?"

"Yeah! Why do sound so surprised? She always gets home around this time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So she's not there, huh? Have you checked the bathroom? She could be taking a bath…"

"Laci I don't think she's here, but I can check for you if you insist."

"Great, thanks Dad!"

As Luke walked to the bathroom he stuck his head through Laci's bedroom door and saw Lorelai curled up in a ball grasping Laci's baby blanket. She looked like she had fallen asleep while crying. Luke closed the door to Laci's old room and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I just found her, Lace."

"Great! Can I talk to her?" Laci was getting overly excited.

"Well, she's actually asleep right now. Do you think that you could call back later maybe?" Luke bribed.

"No. You know I can't do that. Please, can't you wake her up just this once?"

"No. She's been very busy at work these past two months. She's hardly ever home. I think its best if we let her sleep."

"Fine. I'll see to you tomorrow, Dad."

"Bye Laci. Have a good night and be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that the conversation was over. Luke had been hung up on. He gobbled down his food as if there was no tomorrow and tip toed into Laci's old bedroom. He got into the bed with Lorelai although there really wasn't a lot of room, and held her close. He held her tight like that until she started to stir.

Lorelai opened her eyes and realized that somebody was lying next to her. She rolled over and saw Luke staring at her. She had been putting on this tough girl act for so long that she didn't know what to say to him. She sat up and began to look around the room for something to focus her attention on. She found a spot on the wall that Laci wrote her name on when she first learned how to write and stared at it with out taking her eyes off of it for a second.

Luke looked at her and followed eyes over to the wall. He could remember when Laci wrote that. She was four and she had just learned to write her name. She wanted the room to be hers and just hers so she wrote her name in permanent marker on the wall. She had gotten into so much trouble for that!

He looked back at Lorelai and she was still staring at that wall. He wanted to comfort her so bad but he just didn't know how. He knew that if he got to close then she would brush him off and leave. The last thing he needed was for her to leave. He put his arm over her shoulder and to his surprise she leaned on him. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"So…It's nice to have you home." Luke said, unsure of whether it was okay or not.

"Ahuh."

"Hey um…so um…how's work?"

"It's…work."

"Lorelai, look at me. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Lorelai just bit her lip and shook her head, no. Luke sighed and continued talking to her.

"So I heard you saw Laci the other day? How is she?" Luke asked.

"Fine."

"I bet she was happy to see you."

"Yeh, I guess."

"Lorelai…"

"What, Luke? What do you want from me? Do you want me to say that I'm happy? Do you want me to say that Laci not being here isn't bothering me? What do you want me to say!" Lorelai yelled and began to cry.

"I…I…I want you to say how you feel. I haven't seen you in a while. You are never home."

"It's just...I…this house. It's…coming home makes it all too real. I don't want it to be real. I can't stand to see the family either. Every time I do, I miss her more. This whole thing is my fault. I should have kept her close. I shouldn't have left the hospital. I should have been stricter. I shouldn't have let her leave with him! I lost her, Luke. Just like my mom lost me. We're never going to see her again, Luke. She's the smitten image of me. I'm Emily. Do you know how much that sucks? I am just like my mother. My daughter hates me! I pushed her away. Unlike my mother I gave Laci freedom, too much freedom, and guess what? That back fired just as much as not having freedom at all. I cannot live with myself anymore. That girl doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve this!" Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai, you did nothing and I mean nothing wrong. You could not have prevented this and you are NOT your mother! Do you hear me? You are NOT Emily and we did not lose her! I need to tell you something. Do you promise you won't get mad?" Luke spoke, calmly.

Lorelai just shook her head and continued to cry in Luke's arms.

"For about a month now, Laci has been coming to see me. She comes every Wednesday. She also calls me on the phone everyday. We have not lost contact with her. I know her phone number and I know where she lives."

"I am just like my mother!"

"You are not like your mother!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not! If you were like Emily then you wouldn't be here crying right now. Emily doesn't care, you do. Now, if you don't want to be like Emily you can come to the diner tomorrow to see Laci. She'll be there at nine o'clock. She usually stays for about three hours."

"I don't think she'd want to see me."

"I know she would. She called me tonight looking for you and I told her that you were sleeping."

"Really? She wanted to talk to me?" Lorelai asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, she wanted to talk to you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come. I have been spending a lot of time at work. I don't think they'd mind if I took a day off."

"I don't think so either."

"So what did you have planned for tonight?"

"Oh…I was just going to chop some firewood, but now that you are here I'd be more then happy to change my plans." Luke said.

"Really? Would you make me dinner? I'm really hungry."

"You? You want to eat? I'm shocked. You, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes do not eat!"

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll just go to bed."

Lorelai got off of Laci's bed and left the room. At first Luke thought that she was just playing along with him, but he soon realized that she wasn't. Lorelai had gone upstairs into their bedroom and was lying in bed in her pajamas. Luke climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom.

"Lorelai, you have got to snap out of it! I was just joking down there. Come on, I'll make you anything you want to eat." Luke bribed.

"No. I'm not that hungry."

"You have got to be kidding me! Come on!"

Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her downstairs. He placed her on the counter and told her her options for dinner. She surprisingly she picked something healthy. Luke made her eat the whole thing and then told her that if she still wanted to, she could go sleep. Lorelai agreed and went upstairs to sleep, while Luke chopped firewood outside.

The next day, Laci pulled up in front of Luke's. She got out of the car and then got the baby out. She was surprised to see that Stars Hollow high had the day off. She couldn't help but think that today was going to be a nightmare. She hadn't talked to any of her old friends since the day Landon was born. She rushed into the diner and sat down at the counter. Two minutes later the door to the diner opened, and Luke walked in with Lorelai in tow.

A/N: Ok, I know that this is shorter then my last couple of chapters but I wanted to get it up while I could. I'm not really in the mood to proofread so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Hopefully you will be able to understand what I wrote. I know this chapter was kind of blah but I will try to make the next one better. The next chapter won't be up for awhile because my newborn niece is in the hospital and I've been helping my sister with her other kids.

**Please Review!**


	26. Bitchy Danes' Girls

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love when I sign on to AOL and my mail box has a bunch of reviews in it! **To answer all of your questions**, my niece, Sophia was hospitalized on Wednesday night because she had a 102 degree fever. The doctor said that it was bacterial. She was released Saturday morning and within that time I played mommy to my two other nieces. They are five and two. Thanks for all of your concern. It made me feel happy to know that you all cared.

**addicted to the gilmoregirls- Your welcome! I love reading Gilmore girls stories! I'm so happy that you updated! **

**ProFfeSseR- I'm actually starting to write my chapters in my study hall. In the beginning of the year I didn't because there is blind girl who sits next to me and she is constantly asking me for help, and I always end up helping her, but recently this boy has been taking my seat so I don't sit next to her anymore. To make a long story short, I am able to concentrate on my story now. Yay! I just turn my I-pod on and write and no one bugs me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the blind girl, she just annoys me sometimes. If I ever need to talk I will take you up on your offer. I have tried to email you in the past but I don't think it worked.**

**lollysamantha- I feel so special for lifting your day! That makes me feel happy. I hope I have the power to lift your day today too! I-tunes always gives me trouble! It refused to charge my I-pod the other night I was like grrr'd! I was really mad. I took French last year and the year before and the year before that, basically from grades 6-10. I finally had enough of it last year and stopped taking it. I'm free from French this year and I couldn't be happier! I hope you did good on your French test!**

**kylie1403- You are _always_ right! I think Sophia got better because you had faith in her. lol. I'm going to try to find my digital camera to take pictures of her with and then I'll send them to you.**

Luke walked into the diner with Lorelai staggering behind him. It was obvious that she didn't want to be there. He walked over to Laci and gave her a big hug before letting Cesar know that he had arrived. When Luke returned from the kitchen, Lorelai was still standing by the door.

"Hey um, Lorelai…you are kinda blocking the entrance to the diner. Nobody's going to be able to come in. Why don't you come and sit down with us?" Luke asked.

"No. Um…now that I think about it, I have a lot to do at work. I'll catch you guys later."

Lorelai opened the door and ran in the direction of her car. Just as she approached the car, Luke appeared behind her and stopped her from getting in. Lorelai tried to pull away from his grip several times, but his hold was too strong.

"Where are you going, Lorelai?"

"Work. Did I not just say that in the diner?"

"No. No, you did. You said it. I was just…why are you going to work? Laci is here. Didn't you see her face light up when she saw you? She was extremely happy to see you. You have to talk to her sometime." Luke said sincerely.

"I don't have to do anything, and even if I did I couldn't. I should really be getting to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You are coming home tonight, right Emily?"

"What did you just call me?" Lorelai said, while losing her temper.

"Emily."

"What!"

"You heard me, I called you Emily. You're right, you are just like her. The both of you hurt your daughters and don't even care." Luke knew that he had crossed the line, but for some reason, he didn't really care.

"Get away from me, Luke. Leave me the hell alone!"

"Lorelai, please…It was…Please come back to the diner with me?" Now Luke cared.

"Go away! I hate you! I…just leave me alone!" Lorelai screamed.

"You what?" Luke was on the verge of tears.

"I…I…I didn't mean it, Luke…"

"I…my God, Lorelai! You are going crazy. I can't see you right now. Don't bother coming home tonight, you won't be missed."

Luke stormed off into the diner and slammed the door. Lorelai did the same except she slammed the door to her car.

"What do you want to eat, Laci?" Luke asked with hurt in his voice.

"Dad…why doesn't mom like me?" Laci asked.

"Your mother doesn't like anybody. What do you want to eat?"

"I know that I was wrong to leave, but she should be forgiving. She left Grandma's when she was my age."

"I said, what would you like to eat?" Luke repeated himself for the third time.

"Dad, please stop changing the subject."

"I'm going upstairs. Tell Cesar what you want when you decide."

"Okay."

Just as Luke got upstairs, Mandy walked into the diner. She immediately walked behind the counter and starting making Luke's famous coffee. She had no idea that Laci was there until she walked over to her table and asked what she wanted.

"Wow, Laci! Look at you! You look great! I mean, you don't look like you just had a baby or anything. So um…where have you been? I haven't seen you around. Your dad said that you moved out, but he never said where. I asked your mom but she avoids the topic. So where did you go?" Mandy said.

"Mandy! I did move out. I'm living with Landon's father in his apartment."

"Really? Wow! I thought he didn't want anything to do with you and the baby."

"Well, people change. I've changed. My mom has changed. Maybe you should change too. You can start by not butting into other peoples business!" Laci snapped.

"Fine. I will. Now, what do you want?" Mandy replied, not showing any emotions.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to come out that way."

"Well, it did. You can't take it back now."

"Could I try by explaining myself?"

"Sure."

"Outside…"

"Yeah. Cesar, I'll be right back!"

The two girls walked over to the park across from the diner and sat down. Laci was holding Landon in one arm and a diaper bag in the other arm. She really looked like a mother. Mandy just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Okay so…before you came into the diner, my mom came. She came and when she saw me she left. My dad followed her outside and when he returned he was very upset and he basically went straight up to his office."

"That's it? That's why you snapped at me?" Many asked.

"There's more, but you need to promise me that you will not tell a single sole."

"I swear, I won't."

"Rich, Landon's father, kind of hit me before I came today. It's nothing big; I mean he's done worse. But, I thought that it had stopped, and apparently I was wrong."

"He abuses you? Laci, I _have_ to tell someone! At least your dad."

"He already knows, but Rich hasn't laid a hand on me since September until today. It's all good. Whenever he gets mad at me I have sex with him and everything gets better. This morning I didn't have time for sex. That's why it happened. I guess I was just a little upset and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Laci said.

"Oh Laci, its okay. You don't have to be sorry. Can I hold him?" Mandy asked, gesturing to Landon.

"Um, sure. He's kind of fussy so…"

"That's okay."

"Hey, can you watch him for while so I can go talk to my dad?"

"I have work."

"Mandy, the only person in there is Kirk and if anyone else comes in you can just place him in his car seat. He'll be fine."

"Oh, okay."

"Great, thanks."

The girls walked back to Luke's. Mandy returned to her spot behind the counter with Landon while Laci made her way up to Luke's office. She was about to go in to ask about Lorelai, once again, when she heard his voice through the door. He was on the phone with somebody, but whom? Laci leaned her ear against the wall and listened in.

"I need your help. I just…I can't handle her anymore. No, she's gotten worse. _A lot worse_. What? Yeah, she came home yesterday. Yeah. She slept there Sunday night and Monday night. Yeah, I know. I was shocked when I saw her. I found her crying in Laci's bed. She's a mess. She's worse then when we were fighting earlier this year. I just…I can't hand it. She told me that she hates me. I don't know if she meant it but it hurt, it hurt badly. What? What do you mean what was I doing that caused her to say it? Oh, I called her Emily. I keep telling her that she's not but today…she's acting like her. Well, not totally, but she ignores Laci. Yeah, she's downstairs. She ignored her. I know, and then she ran out of the diner with out saying anything other then 'I need to be at work' or something like that. Yeah, I ran after her and that's when I called her Emily and she told me that she hates me. Can you please come and talk to her? So what if she refuses to talk to you? I need your opinion on this. I don't know _what_ to think. She's gotten really bad. You can leave the kids with me at the diner. Oh, okay. Then you can leave Bryan and Mattie here. Sure, I'll go get the playpen out. Thanks, Rory. I'll see you soon. I love you too."

Luke hung up the phone and fell into the sofa. He needed a minute to take all of this in. He was just about to cry when Laci walked into the room and hugged him.

"What's wrong with mom?" Laci asked.

"I…I don't know, Laci. I'm sure its nothing."

"That's not what you just told Rory…"

"I really don't know what's wrong with her, Lace. It may be nothing, but it may be something. I just want to get another opinion on this from somebody close to your mom before I make any big decisions." Luke said.

"Like what?"

"Like going to a doctor or something."

"Oh…"

"Laci, she is going to be fine. You don't have to worry. Do you want to help me bring down some toys? Rory is dropping the boys off." Luke changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I've got the playpen if you can get about four toys, two of each. We don't want them to be fighting now do we?"

"No, we don't."

Luke and Laci got everything ready for Bryan and Mattie. Rory came into the diner with them an hour after she got off the phone with Luke. As soon as Rory got there, Laci left with Landon and went home. Rory placed the boys in the playpen and then made her way to the Inn.

When Rory got there she saw Lorelai's car in the parking lot and went inside. She asked Michele where Lorelai was and he told her to go check Lorelai's office. Rory did exactly as she was told. She went to Lorelai's office and opened the door. She stepped dead in her tracks when she saw Lorelai.

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

A/N: Okay, so now **you guys have a choice**. I really don't know what I want Rory to find but I have a few ideas. **Here they are:**

**1) Lorelai crying hysterically and rocking back and forth on the floor.**

**2) Lorelai holding a bottle of pills, not yet opened.**

**3) Lorelai lying on the ground with an opened bottle of pills next to her**

**The only way that I will know which one you choose is if you review so please do so!**

So it's kinda obvious that I want something to happen to Lorelai because of all this stuff with Laci. I have my reasons for it and you guys will understand soon. No matter which one you choose their will be a Lorelai/Rory conversation, a Luke/Lorelai conversation, but not Laci/Lorelai conversation in the next chapter. The Laci/Lorelai conversation is going to happen in January of this story. Don't worry…they will talk before then but it won't be a heart to heart or anything.

**Please review and tell me which one you want! Thanks!**


	27. Why Would She Do That?

A/N: Okay, first of all…wow! 30 reviews! That's three times the amount that I normally get! You guys rock! I hope you guys keep it up! You have no idea how happy I was when I got all these reviews. Every time I signed on to aol I heard the "You've got mail" noise and it wasn't all junk mail for once!. You guys made my day, well days! Once again, thank you so so so so much!

**ProFfeSseR- **That _is_ strange with the email. I have other ones too. I just don't normally give them out to friends I have two other ones that are for message boards and stuff so people won't be bugging me on my main email. I'd be willing to give you one of the other ones if you want.

**falcon's my daddy- **I am SO with you on your little strike to get Rory back to her old self. I'll write that at the bottom of the story! And I will always remember about the penguins.

**OzDust and Ace7-** Don't worry! I would never ever ever kill Lorelai. Anything Gilmore would not be Gilmorey if it were Lorelai-less. I don't even think Gilmore Girls is very Gilmorey now that Lorelai and Rory are fighting. Do you agree?

**xh4z3L3y3sx and no.13dreamer- **Rich will be gone soon! I promise you! I just need a few more chapters….until about April or May. That's April or May in this story, not in real life. After a while I'm going to fast forward a few months or what not so hang in there. He will be gone soon!

**Lauren-** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I hope this one doesn't upset you. lol.

**phoebe-** You have like 5 of 6 more chapters of Rich and Laci. I'm going to try and put them in in this one, so I hope you enjoy!

**Sarai- **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I have no problem helping the girl with things that I can help her with, it's just that there are things that I can't help her with and she doesn't understand. That's the part that annoys me. And when I said she's constantly asking for help, I meant to say she's constantly talking to me. I guess that I was in such a rush to put the last chapter up that I didn't read what I had written. If you don't mind me asking, how do you read the stuff that's on the computer? One of my friends explained to me that there are two ways; I was just wondering how you do it?

**Lollysamantha-** I used to get low grades in French too! In my school you** have** to take 2 years of a language in high school and then you can either continue the language or stop. I decided to stop. Tell me how you did if you get it back before you read this!

**LukeNlorelaifan-** I'll try to put that in! Maybe this chapter or the next!

**Kylie1403-** Thank you for first mentioning to me that I should combine 1 and 2! You actually started the idea of combining 1 and 2. After you other people said it too, so thanks! Good Luke (or luck) on your test today!

**Potostfbeyeluvr, smudgekin, sillymaggie10, jesslover4ever, sarah, orangesherbet7, the27thgilmore, Cf1989, controversy-queen, Emmzy-Lou, Sea4Shoes, Lukelover, Maran-DUH, tears4chris, vtslynn, megs-tigger, lukelai, oth2007------**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you guys keep reviewing!

**I am not going to tell you which one won until the end, because hopefully you will like this way. At the end of the chapter I'll tell you which one won.**

As Rory stepped inside Lorelai's office, she heard a loud cry. She didn't know where it was coming from but she knew it couldn't be good. She began to turn the corner to the other side of the office and that's when she saw her. "Oh, God."

Rory walked over to her mother, and joined her on the floor. She gently grabbed the bottle of pills from Lorelai's hold and examined the container. The container read: _Advil 200 Milligrams_ in big bold letters and underneath it said: _30 tablets._ Rory knew that there weren't thirty pills in that bottle so she emptied the remaining pills into the palm of her hand. She counted 26. There were 26 left. She got off of the floor and ran over to the garbage to see if maybe her mother had dumped the missing four in there. No such luck, all Rory found was the wrapped that once sealed the bottle closed.

_This is a brand new bottle, which means that mom had to have taken the four pills. _Rory thought to herself. Not knowing what to do, Rory left her mother alone and ran to the front desk for help.

"Michee? Michele? Michele? God Michele! Where are you when you're actually needed! Sookie! Sookie! Oh thank God, Michele! You need to call an ambulance!" Rory said, out of breath.

"What? What's wrong? What did you mother do this time?" Michele asked.

"Just call the damn ambulance! When they get here send them to my mom's office."

Rory ran back to her mother's office and got onto the floor with her. She hugged her mother tightly, hoping to stop her mother from rocking back and fourth. The scent of Rory calmed Lorelai down to the point where her tears slowed down a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Bryan. Hello, yes, I'm your grandpa. You are getting to be such a big boy."

Bryan let out a small laugh while Mattie began to cry in the playpen. Luke walked over the playpen and picked the other baby up. He now had a grandson in each arm.

"Don't think I forgot about you Mattie, cause' you know I didn't. Hey look out there boys! There goes an ambulance! Do you see that? That's cool isn't it?"

The two boys just laughed until the ambulance was out of sight. It was then that Luke realized that it was headed towards the Dragonfly. _Lorelai!_ Luke thought. He put the twins into the playpen and called Mandy out of the storage room.

"Can you watch them for me, it's an emergency? I'll pay you extra." Luke asked as he got his coat on.

"I…um…I really don't know anything about babies…" Mandy said.

"All you have to do is keep an eye on them. You can bring them back to your house if you want. Rory left the stroller outside. Thanks a lot!"

With that, Luke ran out of the diner, hopped in his truck and sped to the Dragonfly Inn. When he got there he saw the EMT's carrying Lorelai out to the ambulance. Rory was walking along the EMT's telling Lorelai that everything would be okay. Luke left the keys in his truck and ran over to Rory.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted.

"I…I don't know. I went into her office and she was sitting in the corner of the room crying hysterically and she was rocking back and forth and she had a container of pills in her hand and they were opened and I didn't know what to do so I called an ambulance…" Rory wrapped her arms around Luke and cried into his chest.

"So she…" Luke had begun to cry now too.

"She tried to. It didn't work though. She only took four pills. She needed to take more for it to work. If you hadn't of called me…"

"Excuse me, are you the husband?" One of the EMT's said.

"Yes and this is…well…this is our daughter. Are you taking her to the hospital?" Luke asked.

"Yes. We are taking her to the emergency room and they will fill you in from there. Unfortunately, we do not have enough room for both of you to ride with us. Which one of you is coming with us?"

Rory looked at Luke and Luke looked at Rory. Neither one of them wanted to drive to the hospital alone. "I think we'll both just meet you there." Luke said and got into Rory's mini-van with her. On the way to the hospital Rory phoned Baily to tell him to pick up Lola at preschool and the boys at Luke's. When she got off the phone she looked at Luke who was driving. He was just as upset as she was, if not more.

"Why would she want to do this to herself?" Rory asked Luke.

"I...I, I don't know."

"When people try to…you know, don't they try it because they are unhappy and they don't have anything to look forward to in life?"

"Yes."

"But mom as me and you and Laci and Liam and all her grandkids. She has an Inn that was rated one of the best in the country, she has everything she wants."

"No Rory, she doesn't have everything she wants. Your mother is miserable. She hates life. Ever since Laci left she hasn't been the same. And then I guess when I called her Emily today…she just couldn't take it, and then after she told me that she hates me I told her not to come home tonight." Luke said.

"Oh, dad. You didn't do this. We all have our part is this. Dad?"

"What?"

"I know that I have been calling you dad for almost 16 years now, ever since you and mom got married, but today was the first time I heard you call me your daughter."

"Oh, you know…it was nothing. I mean I meant it but I have always felt that way about you. Just because I never said anything doesn't mean that I never thought about it. God, I can not believe that me and your mother have been married for 16 years. Wow."

"We need to call Laci and Liam." Rory stated.

"We'll call Liam when we get to the hospital. I don't want to tell Laci right now."

"Why? She has a right to know."

"Rory, it's complicated. I'll tell her the next time she visits or something."

"Fine. Hey look! There's a spot right there."

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Laci got home from visiting Luke, she put two month old Landon down for his nap. While Landon was asleep Laci took a hot bubble bath and then cleaned the entire apartment once again so it would be nice and shiny for Rich. He liked the apartment to be cleaned everyday so that he could have 'the guys' over any time he wanted. As Laci was cleaning the apartment she felt her underwear get a little wet. She went into the bathroom and sure enough she had gotten her period. It was the first time she had gotten it since Landon was born which meant that now she and Rich were not capable of having sex as they pleased, or rather as he pleased.

Laci was sitting on the couch feeding Landon when Rich got home. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He also gave Landon a little kiss on the forehead. Laci let him settle in before she called him back over to the couch. When he did come back over, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So how was your day at work?" Laci asked.

"It was great! We got these two really hot cars in and we got to put a new engine in and everything." Rich was a car mechanic.

"That sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"So, how was your day with your dad?" Rich asked.

"Oh you…same old, same old. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about and it's really important…"

"Ok…go ahead."

"Well, when I was cleaning the apartment today I got my period."

"Okay…" Rich said, completely unaware of the importance of this talk.

"Well that kind of means that I'm fertile now. I either need to go on the pill or you need to start using condoms. I don't want to get pregnant again, at least not yet. Maybe ten years from now, but not now."

"See, that's a problem. I don't believe in the pill and I'm not a huge fan of the condom. I just don't like the way it feels, you know?"

"Rich, I can't have sex with you unless we use protection, I'm sorry."

"No, you will have sex with me. In fact, let's go do it right now!"

"Rich! I am feeding our infant son right now, and I'm on my period. Plus, didn't you just hear what I said? I can't have sex with you unless we use protection."

"We don't need protection, Laci! We both know that neither one of us has an STD and if you get pregnant you will just get an abortion. Understood?"

"Yes, Rich."

"Now, finish feeding it and then I will see you in our bedroom."

"It is a little boy and he has a name. Why don't you try using it?" Laci snapped

"I will call him what ever the fuck I want to call him! I am going to go wait for you in the bedroom. I expect you in there in five minutes tops."

"I just told you I have my period. I am not having sex with you when I have my period."

"Yes you are! Do you think I actually care if I have sex with you while you are bleeding? It will probably feel better that way. When we are done you can bleach the sheets. Problem solved."

Laci finished feeding Landon and put him to bed before joining Rich in their bedroom for a night of unwanted sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Rory and Luke were waiting for the doctor to come out to tell them about Lorelai. They still didn't know a thing. Luke had finally lost his patience. Rory thought that it might be a good idea for him to go outside and call Liam. It would take his mind off of things. Luke took Rory's advice and went outside to call Liam.

"Hey, Pops!" Liam answered.

"Hey."

"What's up? You excited for your birthday next month? I know I am."

"Liam…your mom…."

"No, your mom!" Liam had changed since he went to boarding school. He was a lot more like a normal teenager now, except everyone missed the old Liam.

"Liam…please."

"Sorry, Dad. What's up?"

"Well, it's your mom. I haven't really been telling you everything that has been happening here because I didn't want you to worry." Tears began fill Luke's eyes once more.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

"Your mom…well ever since Laci moved out your mom hasn't been herself. She's always sad and she buries herself in work. Sometimes she doesn't come home at night. Anyway, I got into a fight with her today and I ended up calling her Emily, because she was acting like her. Then she told me that she hated me and I told her not to come home and then she just left. Anyway, I called Rory and sent her over to your mother's office and when she got there your mom was a mess. She had…she tried to um…she…" As much as Luke wanted to just say it, the words wouldn't come out.

"Dad…what did she do?" Liam asked.

"She tried to…she tried to…she tried to kill herself." Luke had finally managed to say it, and he had begun to cry harder.

"What? Why would she want to do that? She's happy, isn't she? I thought she was happy? Is she okay? It didn't work, right?" Liam had now started to cry with his dad.

"She's okay. She's in with the doctors right now. Rory and I are waiting here for any news."

"What about Laci? Laci has some nerve not to show up! This whole thing is her fault! Everything is always her fault!"

"Liam, it's not her fault. She doesn't have a very good life. It's hard to explain. I'll call you later. The doctor just walked over to Rory."

"Okay. Bye Dad. I love you. Tell Mom that I love her too."

"I will. I love you too."

Luke ran inside and joined Rory and the doctor. When he walked up to them Rory had a relieved look on her face. He put his arm around Rory and looked up at the doctor that was standing in front of them.

"Hi, Doc. I'm Luke Danes. I'm Lorelai's husband."

"Yes, I was just telling your daughter here that Lorelai will be okay. Although she tried to overdose, she didn't. She didn't take enough drugs. She only took four pills as your daughter said, and that's not a lot. Doctors actually tell patients to take four Advil's before getting their wisdom teeth out. Lorelai was very lucky this time, but she might not be so lucky the next time." The doctor said.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Your wife is suffering from depression. Studies have shown that depression can be linked to menopause which your wife is going through. It could also be related to stress. Does your wife have a lot of stress going on in her life?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Well, between the menopause and the stress I'm not surprised that your wife has thought about suicide. We are going to release her tonight because there is nothing that we can do for her here, but I do suggest that you get her to a therapist tomorrow. She needs to go on some anti-depressants and she needs to talk to somebody. Would you like to go help your mother put her clothes back on?" The doctor asked Rory.

"Sure. Where do I go?"

The doctor showed Rory where to go and then went to see the next person on his list. Rory walked into her mother's room in the ER with tears in her eyes. When she saw her mother laying on a hospital bed it broke her heart. The strong and independent Lorelai that Rory had once known and loved was gone. Rory stood in the doorway just staring at her mother. Lorelai stared back at Rory and told her to come in. Rory did as she was told and began to get Lorelai's clothes ready for her. Rory was refusing to make eye contact with Lorelai and kept her eyes on what she was doing.

"Rory, stop! Look at me? Why are you mad?" Lorelai asked.

"Take a guess." Rory snapped. "Come on, get down. I have to help you get dressed. I need to go home and see my kids. I would never leave them."

"_Rory_, please don't be like that. I'm sorry. This world hates me. I didn't know what else to do." Lorelai begged.

"Well you didn't have to go and try to kill yourself. Did you even think about what that would do to our family? Did you?" Rory waited for a moment and then continued. "I guess you didn't. Come on, get dressed."

"Rory, I just…everything's falling a part (A/N: What an oh so famous Gilmore Girl quote from the season five finale!). I just didn't know what to do anymore. You try being in my shoes. What would you do if Lola left home at 15 to live with her baby's father? What would you do if Lola got pregnant? What about if Bryan went away to some boarding school because he didn't want to live with you anymore? Huh? Or if Mattie decided that he wanted the whole family to get together every Friday even though he knew that it would get you upset because Lola would not be there. What would you do?"

Rory remained silent. She knew that her mother had just turned her into Mattie. She hadn't realized that some of this anger and hurt that was building up inside of her mother had to do with her.

"Oh, and what would you do if Baily called you Emily? Huh? What would you do? And then he tells you not to come home! What now? What the hell would you do?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I did not realize. I'm so sorry. If it will make you happy, I will stop having Friday dinners." Rory said.

"Thank you. Now, I just want to go home. Everyone here thinks that I'm crazy and I'm not. I just want to be home."

"I think we could set that up."

Rory took Lorelai's hand and led her out to where Luke was in the waiting room. He looked at his wife and daughter and joined them in walking out side. The ride back to Stars Hollow was a quiet one. Nobody talked the entire ride. Rory dropped Luke and Lorelai off at the Dragonfly so that they could take Luke's truck home, and then she left.

Once Luke and Lorelai were home, both of them went upstairs to go to sleep. As they were lying there next to each other Luke began to cry. He rolled over so that he wasn't facing Lorelai anymore, thinking that Lorelai didn't notice, but she had. She got home and walked to the other side of the room where Luke was facing and looked him straight in the eyes. She could not believe that she had hurt those innocent blue eyes. She got back in bed and hugged him tightly making sure he couldn't get away.

"Luke, I'm really sorry. I just…I didn't know what to do anymore."

"I know. Just please, I…I still love you Lorelai but just because you tried to kill yourself does not change the fact that you told me that you hate me." Luke got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room. Lorelai watched him with tears in her eyes. "Lorelai, do you have any idea how many people you got upset? Liam is…crap! Liam! I have to call Liam."

Luke got up to leave, but Lorelai stopped him.

"You can call Liam later. I just need to talk to you. I need you to know that I didn't mean the things I said. I do not hate you. I will never hate you. I just couldn't take this life anymore. Everyone is gone, Luke. It's me and you now. You and I. It's just us. Our kids are gone. We are only going to see Liam like 5 times a year until he's in college and even then the visits may be less frequent. Laci only visits once a week and Rory, Rory visits every two. They are gone. The life we created is gone." Lorelai began to cry.

"Lorelai, the life we created is right here. It's all around us. It's this home. You don't have to worry. The kids still visit. They call too. They love you. If they knew that they hurt you this way, they would come back in a flash!"

"You think?" Lorelai asked.

"I know." Luke said.

"I love you Luke Danes, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Lorelai."

A/N: Wow! That was by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm not a big expert of overdosing, in fact I know nothing about it but I do know from experience that when you get your wisdom teeth out you are supposed to take 1,000-1,200 milligrams of Advil. I hope you all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **I am following in _falcon's my daddy_'s footsteps. I want Rory to go back to her old self on Gilmore Girls**. **If anyone else wants this to happen also put it in your author's note in your story.** Thanks! **BTW, when people said that they like two or all three of the ideas I counted that as a vote for two or a vote for all three. Like if some one said that they wanted number two or three, I counted that as a vote for two and a vote for three.**

**The results were as follows: **

**Choice Number 1: 12**

**Choice Number 2: 13**

**Choice Number 3: 9**

**I ended up combining all of them. I hoped you liked the chapter and please _REVIEW!_**


	28. Baby's First Christmas

**A/N: Everything in this chapter was not supposed to happen for a few more months but I got kind of bored and decided to do it now. Thanks for all the reviews! I am too tired to refer to any reviews now so I'll do that in the next chapter. It's 1:35 AM here and I'm slowly drifting to sleep. I'm very sorry but I did not have time to look this over at all because I hurt my back the other day and like I said before it's really late. So I'm apologizing ahead of time for any mistakes. **

It was now December 23, and for once everything was going great for the Gilmore-Danes' family. After Lorelai's little incident, she began going to therapy once week, and she took anti-depressants once a day. Luke made sure that Lorelai took her meds and went to the doctor when she was supposed to. Nobody wanted Lorelai to think about suicide ever again.

Luke did not mention anything to Laci about Lorelai trying to kill herself. He felt that if he told Laci what had happened she would blame herself and things would get a lot worse for her. She still came to the diner every Wednesday and she called Luke once a day. On occasion Lorelai would stop by and say hello to her daughter at the diner, but she never said more then a simple hello

Rich was still making Laci have sex with him every night, sometimes he made her have sex with him more then once a day. Those were the days that Laci dreaded the most. Rich had agreed for Laci to attend Luke's birthday party last month in exchange for sex everyday after breakfast for that whole week. Laci took the offer because she knew that Lorelai really wanted her to at the party.

Today when Rich got home from work, Laci asked his permission to go to Christmas dinner at her parents. At first he said no, but he quickly changed his mind because Laci being gone meant that 'the guys' could come over. He even told her that if she really wanted to, she could sleep there on Christmas Eve and then again on Christmas night. Laci accepted the offer and called Luke, unfortunately for her, Lorelai answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah. Is Luke there?" Laci disguised her voice.

"No, I'm sorry. He's not here right now. Who may I ask is calling?" Lorelai asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Um…no that's okay. I'll try back at another time."

Laci hung up the phone and threw it onto the sofa. This caused Landon to awake and start to cry. Laci walked over to the playpen and picked up her four month old son. She rubbed his back until he calmed down a little bit and then put him in his swing. As soon as she had him in the swing the phone started to ring.Laci made her way over to phone and picked it up, not paying attention to the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Laci." Lorelai said softly.

"How did you get this number?" Laci started to panic, because Rich was just in the other room.

"It was on the caller id from when you called before. You didn't think that you actually fooled me did you?"

"Ye…no."

"So, when you called what did want? Is it anything that I could help you with?" Lorelai asked.

"No, well I guess so. I just wanted to tell Dad that Rich said that I can sleep over on Christmas Eve and stay the whole next day and then sleep over again on Christmas. I figured he would be happy."

"Yeah, he will definitely be happy. Hey you know I'm happy too. Maybe we can have a movie night and watch _A Christmas Story_, it's a classic…"

Lorelai continued to ramble on but Laci wasn't paying any attention. Rich had just come out of the bathroom and was holding a pregnancy test in the air. She placed the phone down on the coffee table, and began to back away from him. With each step Rich took, Laci took one step back. She had finally approached the wall, and there was no where else for her to go. Rich was finally right in front of her waving the pregnancy test in her face.

"What the hell is this?" Rich yelled.

"It's um…its what looks like."

"How could you do this!"

"I'm sorry. I told you it would happen sooner or later. That's what we get for not using protection." Laci said.

"No, this is what we get for you not using protection." Rich pointed his finger towards Laci.

"You told me I couldn't. You said that you didn't believe in the pill and the condom felt weird. Don't you remember?" Laci asked.

"You're getting an abortion. First thing tomorrow!" Rich yelled while avoiding the topic.

"The clinic is closed tomorrow, plus I'm not getting an abortion. I would never do that."

"Oh yes you are! YOU WILL GET AN ABORTION WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Rich, I can't. I just can't do that. I'm sorry. I'll do anything but that, please!" Laci begged.

"You have to! I could be charged with rape! Do you know how much that could hurt my reputation?"

"Rich. I would never charge you with rape. As much as I don't want another baby, I CAN NOT have an abortion. Please?"

"Fine…" Rich thought for a moment and continued. "You will give this baby up for adoption. You will not tell anyone about the baby, not even your father. You will carry it full term and then, after you give birth, you will give it up for adoption. Understood?"

"Yes, I guess that's better then nothing. Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Rich threw the pregnancy test at Laci and marched out of the apartment. Laci just stood staring at the stairs that Rich had just walked down. Did he really tell her that she didn't have to get an abortion? Did he really tell her that she could give it up for adoption?

"Hello? Laci, are you still there?" Lorelai was still on the other end of the phone, and little did Laci know she had heard the whole thing.

Laci ran over to the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Yeah, Mom. I'm still here. Sorry about that. What were we talking about?" Laci asked as if nothing had happened.

"Um…_A Christmas Story_… so what were you and Rich talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just some things. So…um I'll see you tomorrow at two. Tell Dad I called, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was waiting on the porch when Luke came home. Although she wasn't too pleased with what she heard when she was on hold with her daughter, she was thrilled with the fact that her daughter and grandson were going to be spending Christmas with them. When she saw Luke pull into the driveway she got up and ran over to him.

"She's coming home, Luke! She's coming home!" Lorelai said as she hugged him.

"Who's coming home, Lorelai?"

"Laci. Laci's coming home!" Lorelai cheered.

"What, since when?" Luke was obviously confused.

"Since early today! She called for you and when I answered she pretended like it wasn't her, by the way, she learned that technique from me. I told her that you weren't here and then about ten minutes later I called her back…"

"You called her back! Why would you do that?" Luke raised his voice.

"I wanted to talk to my daughter. Is there a problem with that?"

"You can NOT call her there!"

"Why? Nothing happened." Lorelai lied. This whole abortion/adoption was her secret, NOT Luke's.

"Are you sure that nothing happened?"

"Yes! Now can I please finish my story?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Well she told me that Rich agreed to let her spend Christmas Eve and Christmas night overnight here. Isn't that great? Luke?"

"Yeah, that's great. We should start getting her room ready for her. Come on!"

Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to Laci's bedroom. She hadn't been in there since, well since the day before she tried to kill herself. The therapist told Luke not to let her in there unless he was absolutely sure that she could handle it. He knew that the timing was right and together they opened the door and went into the room. They took in the scent of the room. It smelt like an old lady's attic that hadn't been open in ages. Lorelai was beginning to feel overwhelmed with both sadness and joy. Luke noticed this and told her that she should go get sheets for Laci's bed and some air freshener. While Lorelai was gone Luke opened a window to let some fresh air in. He also went into the closet and pulled out the porta-crib that they used when ever Rory's kids spent the night. By the time he had the whole porta-crib put together; Lorelai had made the bed and sprayed the room with cinnamon and sugar air fragrance.

"This is going to be nice." Lorelai said. "It's going to be just like old times. When is Liam getting here?"

"I think around two tomorrow. Why? When is Laci getting here?"

"Same time. Hey, we need to go shopping!"

"For what?" Luke huffed.

"For diapers, silly! Laci should not have to pack all those diapers and wipes when we can buy them for her! Plus, you need to get the food for tomorrow and Christmas!"

"Fine, we'll go to Doose's in the morning."

"Doose's, why Doose's? We should go to Shopright! We have A LOT of food to buy and Doose's barely has any of the things that we need!" Lorelai chimed.

"Okay. We will go to Shopright tomorrow, but right now we need to go to sleep. I have a feeling that you won't be getting much sleep with in the next two days!"

"Luke, what if…what if she's changed? What if we don't get along anymore? Does she even know about what happened?"

Luke knew that this was going to come up. He knew it was going to come up tonight and he knew it was going to come up tomorrow night and the night after. It was part of the reason why Luke wasn't as excited as he should be. He promised Lorelai that he would tell Laci, but he never got around to it, and he had promised himself that he would tell Lorelai about Laci but he didn't get around to that either. All he knew was that now was not the time.

"I haven't told her. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I figured that if I told her then she would think that everything was her fault and well things aren't going so great for her right now. I'm sorry, but I really don't see the need to tell her."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. If we talk enough this weekend then I guess I'll bring it up. Now, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and I am planning on letting my daughter sleep the next couple of nights by taking over baby duty, so I am going to sleep. Goodnight!" Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss before saying I love you and going upstairs.

The next day was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited! Lorelai and Luke woke up extra early and went shopping. They went to Shopright for all the food and baby supplies and then they went to Toys R' Us to finish up their Christmas shopping. After shopping they went home and cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and wrapped all of the presents.

Two o'clock came around and Liam was first to arrive. One of his school friends's dropped him off the way back to their house. As soon as Lorelai saw the car pull into the drive way, she ran up to him and gave him a gigantic hug and kissed his cheek over and over again. Then she helped him carry his bags inside and up to his old room where he would be sleeping. As soon as Lorelai and Luke got Liam settled in they heard Laci' car appear in the driveway. Luke went out to help her with all her things while Lorelai stayed up in Liam's room with him.

"Hey, Laci! Come give your dad a hug!"

Laci did as she was told and then took Landon's car seat out of the back seat and handed it to Luke while she grabbed all of her things. Laci put her things in her old bedroom and then went into the living room to sit with Luke and Landon.

"So, Lace…you have no idea how happy me and your mom are that you are back!"

"Well I have a pretty good idea about how happy you are…hey where is Mom anyway?" Laci asked.

"She's upstairs with Liam in his room. We can go up if you want?"

"Nah…I think I'll go up by myself. Here can I have my baby?"

"No problem. Tell your mother that I am running out to the diner for awhile, okay?"

"Yup."

Laci climbed the stairs to Liam's bedroom and stood in doorway listening to her mom and brother talk. She wanted to go inside and sit on the bed with, but she couldn't find it in her. _Who was she to go in there and ruin their day?_ Laci thought. Just as she was about to go downstairs she heard somebody calling her name.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Why don't you come and join us in here?" Lorelai asked.

"I was actually going to go down…." Laci looked at Lorelai's face and knew that she had to join them. "I'd love to join you guys." Laci followed Lorelai into the room and then sat on the floor with Landon. She began to tickle him and he let a really big laugh which caused Lorelai and Laci to laugh, but not Liam. "Oh, Dad wants me to tell you that he's going to check up on things at the diner." Laci said to no one in particular.

"Ok, thanks. Mom, is it okay if I go with him? I haven't really seen him for awhile and…"

"Yes Liam, its okay."

"See you later Mom." Liam gave Lorelai a kiss on the check and left the room.

"So…Laci, what's new?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing."

"That's good I guess. Um…so how are things working out for you and Rich?"

"Great! He really loves Landon and I. We all get along like great." Laci lied.

"That's nice. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I know how to cook!"

"Really? When did you learn how to cook?"

"The day I moved in with Rich. I've been going him breakfast and dinner everyday, well almost everyday. Sometimes I even cook him lunch. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to make an apple pie with me today. You know for desert tonight? I mean I know that we aren't celebrating tonight with Rory's family and all but me, you, Dad, and Liam will still be here. I just thought it was a nice idea."

"Yeah, that is a good idea. What do we need to make it?" Lorelai asked.

"We need a lot! Let's go shopping!"

"Okay, but first…can I please hold my grandson? I'm dying over here."

"Yeah, of course you can. I'm going to pee before we go and I'll bring get our coats and the stroller. We're walking, right?"

"Walking sounds nice. I'll come down stairs with you and get this little bundle are cozy and warm in this snow suit and then I'll put him in the stroller, that way, you only have to worry about yourself."

"Thanks Ma."

"Your welcome and_ we_ will see _you_ outside."

When the girls got back from getting all the ingredients for the apple pie, Lorelai put Landon down for a nap while Laci got everything ready. Once Landon was asleep, Lorelai joined Laci in the kitchen. She could not believe how much Laci had grown up in the past couple of months.

"So, kid…things are really going go good for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes…why do ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Okay. Hey…do you want to cut and peel the apples?"

"I'd love to. Throw some to me!"

"Mom, I am not going to throw you the apples. We will have apple sauce all over the floor. Although, if that did happen…you'd be the one to clean it up."

"Yadaya. And, while you are at it….through me the knife!" Lorelai joked.

"Not funny, so not funny!'

"Ahh…yes it was!"

"No it wasn't! You know what? Hold that though…my cell is ringing."

Laci dried her hands on the dish towel and checked the caller id on her cell phone. It was Rich. She could answer it, and hope he wasn't going to force her to come home or she could ignore it and answered all of Lorelai's questions.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey, Babe."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you…"

"About what?"

"I was going to tell you but you didn't let me finish. I was going to warn you not to tell your parents about the baby."

"I know. I wasn't planning on it."

"Well whenever you feel like you're going to let it slip, just remember if you tell….I will put a knife to your stomach."

Laci flinched, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai. "Okay."

"You understand, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well I will see you in a few days. Oh and don't do anything stupid that could hurt the baby. We need it to be perfect so the adoption goes quicker."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Laci hung up the phone and looked at her mother who had been looking at her the whole time. "That was Rich. He just wanted to make sure that we got here okay." Laci lied.

"Here…um…I finished cutting the apples."

"Thanks." Laci began to get a slight be nauseas when she was handed the peeled apples. "I'll be right." She said as she darted to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Lorelai knocked softly on the bathroom door and went inside. Laci was sitting on the floor with her body against the wall. Her hair was a mess and her face was as white as a ghost. Lorelai sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her.

"So, would you like to tell me what's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing is."

"Laci…"

"Mom, if there was something going on I would tell you."

"I know that there is something and you aren't telling me. I could help you if you told me."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Laci…"

"Just forget about the apple pie. I'm going to go lay down."

"Um…Okay. Go rest up in my room. You know, that way when Landon wakes up he won't wake you up?"

"Yeah, thanks mom."

As soon as Laci was upstairs, Lorelai called Sookie and asked her to come over to help her finish the pie. Sookie rushed over as fast as she could and helped Lorelai finish the pie. Half way through making the pie Landon woke up. Lorelai went into the room and took the crying baby out of the porta-crib. Lorelai brought the infant out to the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

Lorelai started to play with him the way his own mother had earlier in the day. The little boy started to laugh which caused Sookie and Lorelai both to laugh. Landon then put his mouth on Lorelai's shirt and began to suck.

"You must be hungry little guy. Let's see if mommy has any bottles in her bag. Hmm…no bottles here." Landon began to cry, he was obviously hungry. "Hey, Sook, do you think I should wake Laci up to feed him?"

"Gee, I don't know. Does she need the sleep?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't think so. I think he can wait."

Landon continued to cry for a good five minutes so Lorelai decided to bring him up to his mother. Laci was sound asleep on the bed with her hand on her stomach. Lorelai sat down next to her and gently started to shake her. The shaking isn't what woke her up, the crying is what woke he up.

"Sorry to wake you, but your little boy here needs to eat." Laci just nodded and then realized where her hand was. She quickly took her hand off of her stomach and looked at Lorelai. "Do you want your baby?" Lorelai asked.

"What? How did you…"

"Know? I know because I am a mother too and I know that babies need to eat. So, do you want your baby?"

Laci snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah, yes I do. Can you hand him to me?"

"Sure, here you go. I'll be downstairs unless you want to talk…"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Anytime."

Laci came downstairs an hour later with Landon in her hands. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table reading a magazine and a finished apple pie on the stove. Laci put Landon in his seat which was placed on the table next to Lorelai, and hugged her mother. Just then Luke and Liam walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Liam asked.

"It's apple pie." Lorelai answered.

"You didn't make it, did you? Please tell me you bought it." Luke said

"No. I didn't make it. I didn't buy it either."

"Then where did it come from?" Luke and Liam said at the same time.

"Laci made it. She figured that we could all it when we watch the first showing of _A Christmas Story _at midnight tonight."

"No, Lorelai!"

"Luke, come on…its tradition. We always watch the first viewing of _A Christmas Story_."

"But…TNT plays it for twenty-four hours straight starting at midnight tonight and ended at midnight tomorrow. Why can't we watch it some time during the day?" Luke asked.

"Dad, it really isn't the same." Liam said.

"Yeah, and Mom is right, it's a tradition. Where is your Christmas spirit?" Laci asked.

"Fine, now what do you all want for dinner?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Lorelai and Liam said.

"Gee, sorry for asking. I just figured that the Christmas Eve menu might have changed since last year."

"Dad, stop being such a grump." Liam said.

"Yeah, yeah…why don't you all go into the living room and watch television while I make your Santa Burgers?"

"Okay!" Lorelai cheered.

Lorelai and Liam ran into the living room with Landon and sat on turned on the TV. They were hoping that they could catch the Charlie Brown special that usually showed on Christmas Eve. Laci stayed behind in the kitchen to talk to her father. She was sitting on the counter next to where he was working and was waiting for him to talk.

"How are things going with you and Rich? Is he treating you better?"

"Yeah, he's actually treating me a lot better. He hasn't laid a hand on me in a month."

"That's great, Laci. What made him stop?"

"I don't really know." Laci lied. She didn't want her dad to know that she was having sex every night, what girl would want their dad to know that?

"I see. Hand me the carrots."

"Here you go. So is Mom acting better? You never told me what happened when Rory went over to the Inn that day. You know, that was over two months ago and every time I ask you what happened you still change the subject." Laci said.

"Well nothing really happened. They just talked and stuff."

"Dad…I'm not a baby anymore. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Fine, go sit down on the chair." Laci did as she was told and looked up at her father. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, just please tell me." Laci begged.

"When Rory went over there, your mom was crying in the corner of her office. She had a bottle of pills in her hand, an opened bottle of pills. Your mom tried to kill herself. She was rushed to the hospital and then the next day she started to see a therapist and she started to take anti-depressants. She's fine now. She's just as good as new so there's nothing to worry about."

"Was it my fault, Dad?"

"No, it was not your fault. It was everyone's fault."

"Wow. I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back by the time dinners ready."

"Okay, just go tell your mom since she has Landon."

"Yeah, okay."

Laci walked into the living room.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go for a walk?"

"Yeah, go! We'll be fine here, right Landon boy?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hey, Lace…wait up. Can I come with you?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, did Dad finally tell you about Mom?" Liam asked, once they were outside.

"Yeah, he just told me now. I can't believe it. Why would she do that and why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Dad said that you have a hard life right now and that's why he wouldn't tell you. How is that going?"

"How's what going?"

"Being a housewife and a mommy."

"It's great, I love it." Laci faked a smile.

"So, why don't you like?"

"I just said that I do like it."

"That was lie, Laci. I can tell when you lie to me."

"Fine. You need to swear not to tell anyone! Dad knows but he only knows part of it. Do you swear you won't tell?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"When I first moved in with Rich, he used to abuse me. He would hit me when he didn't like something that I did, and then he decided that instead of abusing me when I did something 'wrong' he would make me have sex with him." Laci had begun to cry and Rich had his arm around her.

"Now he makes me have sex with him everyday…every freaking day. He doesn't believe in the pill and he doesn't like the way that a condom feels so whenever we have sex, it's unprotected. I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant again, and he found out yesterday. He wanted me to have an abortion but I said no. He actually reasoned with me for once and now I have to give it up for adoption when I give birth. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I think mom knows but I'm not going to tell her. Do you promise me that you won't tell?"

"Yes, I promise. You said that dad knows right?"

"He knows that Rich used to abuse me and that he stopped. That's all he knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Laci, we need to tell some one. He is forcing you to have sex with him! We have to at least one of our parents." Rich said as he turned around to go back home.

"Where are you going?" Laci asked.

"I'm going to tell either Mom or Dad."

"No! You can't! He told me that if I told anyone he would put a knife to my stomach."

"Laci, you are sixteen and you are on baby number two with a man who abuses you! We have to get you away from him."

"He doesn't abuse me."

"Yes he does. He made not abuse you physically but he abuses you emotionally. I'm sorry but I have to tell Dad."

"If you tell Dad this then I will tell Dad that you sneak college girls up to your little high school dorm at night and they get you drunk and they do lap dances for you."

"That's not even true!"

"Dad doesn't know that. And if I tell him then he will make you come home. HA!"

"Fine, you win. You have to promise me that at the first sight of trouble you and Landon leave, okay?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

Once Liam and Laci returned to the Danes' house, they went into the living room and waited for their dinner. As if on cue, Luke brought out four Santa Burgers, and four sodas. Lorelai and Luke ate with little trays on their laps while Liam and Laci sat on the floor and leaned on the coffee table. After diner everyone went into their rooms to put on their pajamas and then decorated the Christmas tree. Once the Christmas tree was decorated, everyone went into the kitchen for Laci's apple pie and apple cider. Laci took one bite of the apple pie and excused herself from the table to use the restroom. Laci returned ten minutes later to find everyone still in the exact place that they were in before. The only thing that had changed was the fact that all eyes were on her.

"It's time for me to feed Landon. I'll be in my room."

"Laci wait! Are you okay? Were you throwing up in there?" Luke asked.

"No. I was just…I just…I really need to go feed Landon and put him to bed. He normally goes to bed at eight and it's already eleven. I'll be out in time for the movie."

Before anyone else could say anything Laci had taken Landon and had disappeared to her room. She remained in her room until midnight, just as she told her parents she would. When she went into the living room she saw Liam on the end of the sofa sitting next to Luke, and Luke was of course next to Lorelai. Laci took her usual spot next to Lorelai and watched the movie. As soon as the movie was over, everyone scurried into their bedrooms and went to sleep.

Lorelai woke up the next day to the sound of Luke shoveling. She looked out the window to see that Liam was outside helping him. She made her way downstairs to get her coat on when she heard the sound of somebody throwing up. She knocked softly on the door and sure enough Laci was in there.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Mom."

"So, if I remember correctly. We had a run in like this about ten months ago, so this is like a complete deja vu." Lorelai tried to break the ice a little bit with a joke.

"Mom…I'm sorry!" Laci began to cry.

"Well, you should be. This is your second baby and you're just sixteen."  
"Mom…I couldn't help it. He and then we couldn't and…"

"Slow down Laci, what happened?"

"He used to abuse me and then instead of abuse he started to have sex with me. I have to have sex with him everyday, even when I have my period. I'm sorry."

"Well, why didn't you guys use protection?"

"He wouldn't let me. He doesn't believe in the pill and he doesn't like the way the condom feels. I didn't want him to hurt me so I went a long with everything he told me to do including that and here I am. I'm so sorry." Laci continued to cry.

"Oh babe, come here. Come sit with me…we'll go into your room." Lorelai put her hand out and helped Laci up and the two girls walked over to Laci's room.

"You can not tell anyone! Promise you won't tell!"

"Laci, I have to. You are not going back there…period!"

"Mom, he threatened to kill the baby if I told. As much as I don't want this baby, I don't want him to kill it, and if I don't go back he's going to come after me. I _have_ to go back there."

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I want to go back there. I need to go back there. If I don't go back…he might kill me and Landon too. Then Dad and you…I just can't let that happen. I'm sorry."

"LACI SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S MORE DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO STAY THERE THEN IT IS FOR YOU TO COME BACK HOME!" Lorelai screamed which caused Landon to wake up.

"I can't take this from you right now, Mom. I need to concentrate on Landon." Laci started crying harder but still went over and took her son out of his porta crib.

"Laci, I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want you to go back there. I would kill myself if something happened to you and Landon and even the little one inside of you. Please don't go back there. We can send Daddy, Liam, and Baily over later when you think Rich won't be there, and they can get all of your things. Then in the morning we can get a restraining order against him. What do you say?"

"You would…you'd kill yourself if something happened to me? I don't want you to kill yourself, so I guess I'll move back in with you guys."

"Oh Laci, thank you!"

"Your welcome, I guess. He wanted me to have an abortion."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"I knew all along."

"Can I like not tell Dad right away?"

"Sure."

As soon as Luke and Liam came in front outside everyone exchanged Christmas presents. After opening their presents the Luke made everyone Santa Pancakes. Everyone was having a good time. Around three, Rory's family arrived. Once again everyone exchanged presents and shared stories from previous Christmas's.

After Christmas dinner, Luke, Baily, and Liam all went over to Rich's to get Laci's things. They ended up getting lucky because Rich was no there. They were able to gather everything that Laci owned and they made it back safely. After they got back, they watched _A Christmas Story_ again and then said goodbye to Rory's family. Everyone would agree that it wasn't the best first Christmas for Landon, but it was still a very important one for him.

A/N: Oh my God, that was really long! I hoped you all like it. Gee, I can't even think about what to say. LOL. I guess just please review! **Please Review!**


	29. No More Rich

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I read over my last chapter when I woke up the next day and there were tons of mistakes, so I'm sorry for that. This author's note is partially for that chapter.

**Sarai-** That's really cool! I'll think about killing Rich, and then I'll see where it goes. lol.

**ProFfeSsEr-** I just made a new email address just for fan fiction for when people ask for my email. It is… iHEARTluke (at) gmail (dot) com.

**Xh4z3L3y3sx-** I know that Lorelai not herself but I kind of wanted it that way. I'm going to try to make her more Lorelaiy in this chapter now that she's on her meds. Thanks for putting the Rory think in your authors note!

**The27thGilmore- **I might use your wording for Rich later on. Let me tell you, you cracked me up when I was reading your review! It was SO funny! Oh and yesterday I made Rich on The Sims 2 and he looks like a jackass! Lol.

**OzDust- **Okay, so if chapter 27 almost made you cry, did Gilmore Girls almost make you cry last week? It made me cry and I don't cry very easily unless its real life stuff and its happening to me and the people I know. I thought it was very sad, especially the last couple of minutes. I mean…they could not have made Lorelai look any sadder, could they?

**lollysamantha- **Yup, only 2 years! Congrats on your French test! BTW, I love that song Superstar!

**Sea4Shoes-** I took four Advil before I got them removed and then after they took them out I got something MUCH stronger, and thank God for that!

**LLLoveForever-** I looked back to the previous chapters and I saw that Laci was due November 17. I looked on my calendar for that date and counted eight weeks before it and it brought me to August 21. So, Landon was born on August 21. About school for Laci, she is going to take summer school to catch up on what she missed this year and then go to Chilton in the fall so that nobody will know about Landon.

**Luke's Girl- **Luke finds out in this chapter, so I hope you like it!

**Kylie1403-** I am going to have him break in or something. I know when he's going to break in too! And, I know what he's going to do. Hehe Haha!

**Bloomin Daisy, gilmoregirly4life, oth2007, the4thlorelai, falcon's my daddy, potostfbeyeluvr, krazykrazykt, controversy-queen, LrnGrhmFan3- **Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot!

**This takes place one day after where we left off in the last chapter.**

Early the next morning Luke, Lorelai, and Laci headed to the police station. Liam stayed home to take care of Landon. Laci was extremely nervous on the ride over and once they arrived at the station her nervousness turned into fear.

"I can't do this, Mom! I…I can't go in there. What if _he's_ in there? What if he knew that I would come here?" Laci asked,

"Laci, he is not in there. He is probably at the apartment. You don't need to worry. Once we tell the cops what he did to you, we can get a restraining order and then he can NEVER bother you or Landon ever again!"

"I have his car!"

"What?" Luke and Lorelai asked at the same time.

"I have his car! He's going to get mad at me!"

"Laci, I think it's safe to say that he is already mad and not just about the car, but don't worry. We will get the car back to him sometime today."

"He's going to kill the baby. He's going to kill it. He said he would…" Laci worried.

"He is not going to hurt you or the baby. If we go to get the restraining order, then he won't be able to." Lorelai bribed.

"Has he ever hurt Landon before?" Luke now joined the conversation.

"No."

"Then why would he want to kill him?" Luke asked.

"Oh…um…I think I'm ready to go inside now." Laci said while ignoring Luke

"Laci, why does he want to kill Landon?"

"He doesn't, okay? I'm pregnant again! Now, can we please go inside before I lose all of courage?"

Laci didn't wait for a response. She grabbed Lorelai's hand and dragged her inside with her. Luke walked slowly behind them. Laci's fear came back the second she stepped inside the building. Lorelai led her over to a chair in the corner and approached the officer at the desk.

"Hi…um…we're here to get a restraining order."

"Are you the person filling for one?"

"No, my daughter is. She's over there in the corner. She's kind of emotional; right now…"

"I don't care that she is emotional. I need her to file for the restraining order."

"Sir, she is only sixteen." Lorelai pleaded.

"Fine, take these forms and fill them out. When you are done I will need to hear from your daughter, not you, your daughter. She needs to tell me what happened."

"Thank you, officer."

Lorelai walked over to where Luke and Laci were currently sitting in silence. They both looked up at Lorelai when she approached them but neither of them said anything to her. She sat down in between the two of them and looked at each of them, the still did not say anything.

"So Lorelai, how did it go over there? Are we going to be able to get this restraining order? Gee, thanks for asking. Yes, we are going to be able to get it. We just have to fill these forms out and then Laci needs to tell one of the officers everything that has happened."

"Oh." Luke and Laci said at the same time.

"Hey Laci, when did this all start?" Lorelai asked. She had begun to fill out the forms.

"The day I moved in with him. August 25?"

"Great, thanks. So you would say that this has been going on for four months?"

"Yes."

"What is your reason for this restraining order? Do we want to say physical abuse and sexual harassment or physical abuse and rape?" Lorelai asked.

"Sexual harassment? Rape? I thought he just abused you! When did he start this sexual stuff?" Luke asked angrily.

"Mom, are you almost done with the paperwork?" Laci asked while avoiding Luke.

"Laci…" Luke said.

"I will be done as soon as you tell me whether you want to say it was rape or sexual harassment."

"Laci…" Luke tried again.

"Sexual harassment, I promised him that I would never charge him with rape. Hand me the papers so I can get this over with."

"Good luck, babe."

Laci walked over to a man that was behind the desk. He took the paperwork from her and then led her into a room with a large mirror. The mirror was the only thing it the little room besides a table and a set of chairs. Laci sat down on the chair that was facing the mirror. She remained silent until the officer told her to talk.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Laci asked.

"Well, you should start from the beginning."

"Okay. Well a little over a year ago, my mom and dad started fighting, a lot. I couldn't take it after awhile. There was constant yelling and Mom refused to eat dinner with us. She actually ate very little at all. Well, I had had enough and I wanted to get away for awhile. See the problem was that I was just 15. I couldn't drive or anything, so I got a fake ID and a bus schedule. At night maybe two or three times a week, I would sneak out, and go to a club in Hartford. That is where I met_ him_."

"Good, is that when the abuse started?"

"No, but that's when I got pregnant with our son."

"Did he know about the baby?"

"Not until the day before I gave birth. I ran into him at Planned Parenthood. He told me that I was a liar and that Landon was not his."

"Landon?"

"My baby." Laci said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Okay, go on."

"Well he got me upset and the next day I went to the mall with a girl from the class that I attended at Planned Parenthood. The girl ended up being his sister but that is not the point. While I was at the mall I went into labor…I was eight weeks early or rather two months early. Landon was fine though. We had to stay in the hospital for a few extra days before and _he _came to see us the day before we left. He told me that he wanted me and Landon to move in with him so that we could be a family, and stupid me believed him. I moved in and upon my moving in, I became his personal slave. I scrub the house from top to bottom everyday and I cook all his food, most meals anyway. There was a few times where he tried to strangle me. He would throw me against the wall." Up until this point Laci had showed no emotion at all, but now she began to let the tears roll. "Some days he would slap me, other days he would push me. The worse was when he threw me against the bedroom mirror. When my body hit it, it shattered into pieces. I had to go to the hospital for stitches and I had to bring Landon with me. That day was horrible, Rich wouldn't even come w me so I had to take care of the baby and hold the gauze to my head. I ended up getting four stitches in my head. I haven't told anybody about that day before so…"

"Your secret is safe with me." The officer said.

"Well, then the sex started."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before this point when I would do something that he didn't like he'd abuse me. Finally, I begged him to stop, and to my surprise he did! The only thing was that his new plan was sex. I have sex with him at least once a day. Some times when I was bad, I would have sex with him two times a day. Did you know that he doesn't believe in protection? Yeah, he doesn't believe! That's how I got pregnant the second time! When I told him that I was pregnant again he told me that I had to get an abortion! I protested so then he said that I could give it up for adoption, but only if I promised not to tell anybody about the baby. He said that if I told then he would…he'd…he'd…"

"What is it Laci? What did he say?" The officer pushed.

"He said that he would…kill the baby, himself." Laci began to cry harder and she suddenly felt it hard to keep her tears under control.

"What were his exact words?"

"Um…" Laci squinted at the memory from two days ago. "He said that if I told anyone including my dad, he would put a knife to my stomach."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I've very sorry that you have to go through this. However, it looks like you've got yourself a restraining order. He is not allowed to get within one hundred feet of you."

"What about my son?" As much as Laci wanted to be happy about this, she knew that she couldn't celebrate until she knew that Landon was safe.

"Has he ever posed a threat to your son?"

"Well, sometimes when Landon cries he tries to hurt him, but he never has. See, whenever I am not holding Landon I make sure that he is sitting in something that has a five point harness. Rich does not know how to get him out of a five point harness. Once, I had Landon in a two point harness and Rich ran over to him and took him out. He started to shake him…"

"Well, that is a threat to Landon. Why did you say that he never posed a threat if he did?"

"Thank you! Thank you SO much! Now, can I please go see my mom?"

"Yes, of course. Mr. and Mrs. Danes you can come in now."

"What? No! I don't want to see my dad! Please, just sand my mom in! Please!" Laci said.

"Um…"

"Please! I cannot face my dad. He's probably mad. I can not be in the same room as him. Things are going to be too awkward, just please don't let him come in here, please?"

"Laci, you might want to know that the mirror in front of you is a two way mirror. Your parents are behind there and they can hear everything."

"What? You said…you said that you wouldn't tell them some of the stuff I told you! They were there the whole time? How could you do this? Now they know everything! My father knows about my sex life! My father knows about my sex life! I didn't want him to know! He shouldn't know. He is my dad! Now things are going to be weird between us again and he can hear this. Oh God, he can hear this." Laci took a breath before walking over to the mirror. "I'll see you guys in the car."

Laci stormed off to the car and got inside. While she was waiting for her parents she called Liam to check on Landon. Liam told her that everything was fine and then asked if he could take Landon out somewhere. Laci agreed and then continued to look out the window for her mom and dad. When she saw them approaching the car she looked away.

"So, we got it Laci! You and Landon are both free from Rich! Isn't it great?" Lorelai asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Laci answered with a fake smile, while trying to avoid Luke's glare,

Luke continued to stare at Laci but she still refused to look back at him. Luke would not take his eyes off of her and it had finally gotten to her. "Dad, would you stop?" Laci screamed.

""I'm not doing anything, Laci."

"You're staring at me! You're just….stop!"

"Does anyone mind if I run into CVS real quick? I need to get a few things?" Lorelai waited for a response but the only response that she received was a yell from Luke and a scream from Laci, neither of which were directed towards her. "Great, I'll see you in about twenty minutes!" Lorelai got out of the now parked car and went into CVS.

"I'm going in with her!" Laci said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not, _Dad_?"

"Because, your mother just set the alarm on the car. If you open the door, the alarm will go off."

"Ugh...fine!"

"So, Lace…I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Neither do I but it's too late."

"It's not too late. Why didn't you tell me about the sex? I wouldn't have been mad."

"Yeah you would've. You're mad now because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not mad." Laci didn't say anything; instead she just stared at him. "Alright, I was mad, but I'm not anymore. When you told me that you were pregnant again I was mad, because I didn't think that you were stupid enough to get pregnant, but now I know that you weren't. You weren't stupid at all. Laci if you had told me that he was raping you I could have helped you!"

"Yes, but he wasn't raping me. Just because he was forcing me to have sex doesn't mean that he was raping me."

"Are you going to keep this baby?"

"Yes, what other choice do I have?"

"You know your choices, but do you really want to keep it?"

"Yes. I don't want an abortion, and I don't want my baby living with people that I don't know. I am going to have this baby. I don't want it, but what else can I do?"

"Laci, what about school?"

"What about it, Dad?"

"You have to go back."

"And, I will…just not yet. I'll go back when I am ready."'

"I'm very proud of you. What you did today took a lot of guts but you still did it! You have no idea how proud I am!"

"I think I have an idea." Laci joked.

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter and I have officially decided on what is going to happen with Laci and the baby! Woot! **Please Review and Happy Halloween!**


	30. Emilyn Rose

A/N: Okay, I know it's been way too long and I'm SO sorry for that! First of all, Tuesday's episode was wow! Am I the only one who screamed when they saw the previews for next week? We will finally have Rory and Lorelai back together!

**Bluedancer-** I don't really know anything about restraining orders, but one of my reviewers told me that you have to get it from a judge. I do not know how Rich would find out that they have a restraining order against him but I am going to say that an officer handed him the papers? I really don't know…sorry.

**Sarai-** I'm sorry, I didn't know about the whole restraining order thing, and I know that it was rape and I don't know why I had her say that it wasn't. lol.

**Brandy-** I know it was rape and I don't know why I had her say that it wasn't. I am going to have Luke step up in the next chapter.

**Addicted to the gilmoregirls, OzDust, falcons my daddy, no.13 dreamer, smudgekin, ProFfeSsEr, krazykrazykt, Luke's girl, The27thGilmore, Kylie1403, xh4z3L3y3sx, lackinglime23, and Sea4Shoes- **Thanks for all of the awesome reviews!

**Landon is 7 months old and Laci is 4 months pregnant. This takes place in March.**

"Luke, Luke! Have you seen my medications?" Lorelai looked up the stairs at Luke who was currently making his way downstairs. "Luke, I seriously don't know where my meds are! Have you seen them?"

"No, sorry. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Lorelai made her way over to the kitchen to put some coffee on and to search for her pills one last time. She couldn't find them anywhere! "Shit!" Lorelai yelled as she threw the coffee beans across the room.

"A pissed off Lorelai is not a very pleasant thing to wake up too." Laci came out of her bedroom and yawned. For the first time since she had found out that she was pregnant she was showing off her curves. Nobody except Luke, Lorelai, and Liam knew about the baby with the exception of Laci's doctor and the baby's asshole father.

After the officer had told Rich about the restraining order three months ago, Rich had surprisingly left Laci and Landon alone.

Laci sat down next to her mother at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Mom."

"I lost my pills. I can not find them anywhere." Lorelai said.

"Have you checked the car? You did take them on the way to Rory's house yesterday."

"The car…the car! Thank you, thank you, thank you! The car is good!"

While Lorelai was checking the car for her pills Laci went upstairs to get Landon up. When she went into the room, her baby boy was sitting in his crib playing with his toys. He looked up at his mommy and cooed.

"Hey baby boy. How did you sleep?"

"Mamamamama…"

"Yes, hello to you too!"

Laci picked Landon up and put him on her hip. His chubby leg was resting on her belly. She walked downstairs with him and placed him in his highchair before she began to make his breakfast. Just as Laci had Landon settled, Lorelai came back inside and joined them in the kitchen.

"Any luck, Mom?" Laci asked.

"No, the pills aren't there! I need my pills! God, what am I going to do if I don't find them? I need them, Laci! With out them I will be lost! Is it hot in here or is it me? It's hot in here."

"Mom, it's really not that hot at all. It's actually pretty chilly in here. You don't look so hot; do you want me to get you water or something?"

"No, no. I can get it. Finish making your son his breakfast."

"Okay, Mom."

Laci got back to what she was doing and Lorelai walked over to the sink to get some water. She suddenly felt a rush of dizziness wash over her body so she grabbed on to the counter for support. Laci saw this and ran over to her mother. She grabbed her by the arm and led her to a chair.

"What's going on? Are you okay? What's happening? Mom, I'm scared."

"I'm fine…really."

"Mom, you are not fooling me. I know that you are sick and I know that you are just saying that you're fine because you don't want to worry me, but guess what? It's not working! Now, please tell me what's wrong."

"You're not helping! Just go and feed your kid, okay?" Lorelai avoided the subject.

"Gee, sorry. I didn't mean to worry about you, my bad!" Laci turned her attention over to Landon. "So, what do you want for breakfast today buddy?" Landon cooed at his mother and then began to bang the tray of his highchair with his toy keys. "Okay, you can either have cereal with bananas or cereal with apples. What will it be?"

Laci placed the two jars of baby food on Landon's tray. Landon hit the apples with his hand so Laci took it and mixed it into the infant cereal that she had just prepared. It was an interesting combination…dry infant cereal mixed with infant formula to make it moist, and then do add flavoring and thickness the baby apple sauce was added. Laci took the bowl and walked over to the highchair to feed her son. Just as she sat down the phone started to ring. Laci huffed and got up to answer it, completely forgetting about the bowl of baby food on Landon's tray.

"Hello." Laci said annoyingly.

"Put Mom on now!" Rory screamed.

"Mom can't talk right now. She is kinda …well…I don't know but I do know that she can't talk."

"Put Mom on now!"

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with her but I do know that her face and neck are all red and she had to hold the counter for support before. She won't let me help her; I don't even know where she is right now. She doesn't look very good, she's kind of scaring me. Oh shit! I totally forgot about Landon! I have to go, but I'll make sure to tell Mom that you called."

"No need to, because I am pulling into the drive way as we speak. Just as soon as I get the kids out I will be in. See you soon."

Laci ran to her room and put on a sweatshirt to cover up her growing belly. She knew that she had to tell Rory but she never seemed up to having that talk with her. The talk where Rory makes her feel like an even bigger failure then she did the last time they talked. She knew that Rory never did it on purpose but she always did it. Rory, a Yale graduate, editor of some major newspaper company, married to an amazing man, and mom to three perfect children (all of whom were wanted and loved by everyone). Then there is Laci, 16 year old high school drop out, victim of sexual assault/rape, mom to one child (who wasn't wanted and isn't loved by everyone), and mom to another child that isn't born yet. She checked herself out in the mirror just to make sure her stomach wasn't visible to the human eye and then walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Rory coming inside with her perfect little angels.

"Hey, Ror. I have to attend to this little mess over here or I would help you with the kids." Laci referred to Landon whose body was now covered with baby food.

"Its okay, Lace. I'm going to put a movie on for the kids. Do you have any idea where Mom is?"

"No, but you could check upstairs."

"Thanks. Can you keep an eye on them?"

"I really need to feed Landon and then I have to give him a bath so…" Laci looked over at Rory's desperate face. "Fine, put the boys in Landon's playpen and put a movie on for them. Lola can help me with Landon."

"Thank you SO much! I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rory put Baby Einstein on for the boys who were now standing in the playpen. Once the boys were settled she picked Lola up and handed her to Laci.

"Here, you need to walk. Do you wanna help me feed the baby?" Laci asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, you sit right here on the counter and I will make Landon some more food. He dumped it on his head right before you came, isn't that silly?"

"Yes!" Lola giggled. "Bryan and Mattie do that all the time but Mommy gets mad at them and puts them in time out for a few minutes. Daddy calls her a crab!"

"Really, your mom is never a crab."

"You're funny!"

"Umm…thanks?"

Meanwhile, upstairs….

"Mom, are you in here?" Rory knocked on the door.

"Laci, I told you to leave me alone!"

"Mom, its Rory. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"So, I have something for you."

"What's that?"

"I have your anti-depressants. Here…" Rory threw the bottle at her mother.

"Rory, thank you so much! Where the hell did you fine these?"

"I found them in my daughter's bed! In my four year olds bed! Mom, she could have died! What were you thinking when you let her play with those?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought that I had lost them. I guess Lola must have taken them out of my purse. I don't know what to say…"

"Well…just take them. I can't stay mad at you, it's too hard."

"I knew that deep down inside you weren't really mad."

"Mom, my kid's life was endangered, of course I was mad."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Now, what is going on here? Laci said that you're sick?"

"No, I had a hot flash because I was so stressed about not having my meds."

"Mom, you really should tell her."

"I will, eventually."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with the kids and me today. I'm going to get their Easter picture taken."

"I'd love to."

"Great! So, while you get ready I'll tell Laci where we're going and then I'll get kids strapped in the car."

"Sounds good to me."

Rory went downstairs but did not see her sister so she picked up Mattie and Bryan and followed Lola out to the car. Lorelai came downstairs about ten minutes later and found Laci dressing Landon on the sofa. Laci looked up at her mother and smiled and her mother smiled back.

"I'm going with Rory to the mall for a little bit. I'll be back later."

"What time?"

"Probably around three."

"But…don't you remember?" Laci asked.

"Remember what Babe?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"I just…I thought…"

"Mom, come on! I'm going to be late for their appointment." Rory interrupted.

"Laci, I'm sorry…I really have to go…"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Tell me later, okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you later honey."

Once the car had pulled out of the driveway Laci put a now dressed Landon in his playpen and then went into her bedroom to get ready. Today she was her sonogram; she was finally going to be able to see her baby! She was also going to find out whether she was having a boy or a girl, and hopefully at this appointment, she'd finally be able to hear the heartbeat. The last couple of visits the doctor could not find it, and there were talks about her miscarrying. But she knew that that was all behind her now! There was something in the air when she woke up that screamed "Today is the day. It is the day where you will finally see your baby, learn its sex and hear its heartbeat!" That was until Lorelai had decided to ditch her at the last minute.

After Laci was all dressed, she packed a diaper bag, grabbed Landon, and headed over to Luke's to drop Landon off. The second that Luke saw her he knew that something was up. He made her sit down at one of the tables and he took the baby out of her arms. He looked into her eyes and he could see the tears that were beginning to form.

"Mom ditched me for Rory. We were supposed to go for the sonogram today, and she was all excited but then Rory showed up and Mom ditched me! She forgot about me, Dad! Today is the first time since I have found out that I was pregnant where I have actually been excited about the baby and Mom had to go and ruin it for me!"

"I'll go with you; you know how much I'd love to see my granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Laci questioned.

"I bet you anything that there is a little girl in there."

"You think?"

"I know. Now, wipe those tears! We have a doctors appointment to attend!"

Luke grabbed Laci's arm and led her out to the truck. He told her to get in and she did, and then he put Landon in his car seat. After a twenty minute drive, and a ten minute wait Luke, Laci, and Landon were in the examination room. The doctor soon joined them and wasted no time getting started. She pulled Laci's shirt up so that it was resting under her breasts and then put the jell on her belly before gliding the ultrasound over her stomach. Soon the baby appeared on the screen and they began to hear a little heart beat. Laci's eyes soon began to tear again, but this time they were happy tears.

"Dad, that's my baby!"

"I know it is!"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, oh yes!" Laci shrieked.

"Ok…well what do we have here? Oh no, that's just a hand. You're having a little girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you SO much!"

As soon as the doctor had left, Laci looked at Luke with a huge grin on her face. Luke rolled his eyes, knowing what she was about to say. "Your mom will go shopping with you tomorrow." Luke answered before Laci could even ask.

"No! I'm not going to tell her what I am having because she stood me up! This is going to be her punishment, and she won't be told the baby's name either!"

"What are you going to name her?"

"Emilyn Rose."

"That's very pretty."

"Thank you." Laci smiled. "Now, can we please go shopping?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you so so so so much!" Laci jumped off the examination table and hugged her father. He returned gesture and placed a kiss on her check.

They ended up going to Babies R Us. Luke bought his new granddaughter, Emilyn, a few outfits and a baby blanket. Everything that they bought was pink! After shopping Luke treated Laci to lunch and then dropped her off at the house before heading back to work.

When Lorelai got home that night, later then expected, she was greeted by Landon's cries. She immediately took the little boy out of his car seat and comforted him. Once his crying had subsided, she began to look for Laci. She had called her name numerous times but Laci did not respond. Lorelai went over to Laci's bedroom and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She let herself in and the first thing she saw was an open window. The room was ice cold! She looked around the room but she did not see Laci anywhere. She sighed and went over to the window to close it, but there was something in her way. She looked down and saw Laci curled up in a ball clutching her stomach. She was covered bruises and there was blood everywhere.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter has so much more to it but I felt that I should leave you guys hanging. Aren't I mean? Maybe I'll get the other part up sometime tomorrow. I hope you all liked it! I am going to continue this for a few more chapters probably four at the most and then I want to either do either a sequel or a prequel. The prequel would be everything that happened from Lorelai and Luke's wedding up to Laci finding out that she is pregnant. The sequel would be Laci's life as an adult. It will start out at her wedding. I have an idea on what I want to do, but I would like to know your opinion.

**Review Please!**


	31. Behind Bars

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Before you read this chapter I just want so apologize in advance for any of you who are going to be disappointed. I just want to say that I did what I had to do to make the sequel work. And yes, there is going to be a sequel. lol. Also, I didn't have time to proofread this whole thing so sorry about any mistakes.

_When Lorelai got home that night, later then expected, she was greeted by Landon's cries. She immediately took the little boy out of his car seat and comforted him. Once his crying had subsided, she began to look for Laci. She had called her name numerous times but Laci did not respond. Lorelai went over to Laci's bedroom and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She let herself in and the first thing she saw was an open window. The room was ice cold! She looked around the room but she did not see Laci anywhere. She sighed and went over to the window to close it, but there was something in her way. She looked down and saw Laci curled up in a ball clutching her stomach. She was covered bruises and there was blood everywhere._

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'm just going to call for an ambulance and then you'll be all better, you'll see." Lorelai knelt down and kissed her daughters forehead before leaving the room to call 911 and Luke.

The ambulance got to the house before Luke did and they immediately ran to Laci's bedroom and gave her mouth to mouth. Once she was breathing again, they carried her out to the ambulance. Luke arrived home shortly after Laci had been carried out of the house. Lorelai ran up and hugged him but he did not return the hug, instead he got inside the ambulance with Laci and told Lorelai to take the car. Lorelai gave Luke a strange look, but then did as she was told.

"It's okay Laci, daddy's here now." Luke gently stroked his daughter's arm. Laci didn't respond, she just looked him in the eyes and tried to give him a smile, but it didn't work.

Luke looked back into his daughter's eyes and began to cry.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital parking lot a few minutes later. As Laci was being taken out of the ambulance Lorelai came running over with Landon in his stroller. Luke took one look at Lorelai and went inside with the stroller. Once inside Luke was given papers to fill out about his daughter, and he did them like a pro. He was finished in less then ten minutes.

Luke then walked into the waiting room where Lorelai was already seated. He gave her an evil glare and then sat down across from her. Landon started to fuss so Luke took the baby boy out of his stroller and began to walk with him. Lorelai saw this tried to take the baby away from Luke but just shot her another glare.

"Luke, please…I know this is hard for you but it's just as hard for me. I need to be doing something, anything. I can't just sit here and wait to hear about Laci." Lorelai begged.

"Fine, why don't you go call everyone who needs to be called? I don't want to leave this little boy with you because for all I know you might forget about him."

"Who should I call?"

"Rory, Liam, Sookie, Cesar, Mandy, you can check in with the police…"

"Fine. I'll be back in about an hour."

Lorelai threw her purse at Luke and then walked outside to call everyone that she was told to. The first person she called was Rory, because she really needed somebody to talk to since Luke was mad at her.

"Hey, Mom. Can't get enough of me, can yah?" Rory answered.

"What?"

"I just dropped you off at your house like an hour ago and you're calling me already."

"Oh, yeah."

"Mom, what's wrong? You don't sound very good."

"Laci…um…when we were out…he came to the house…she's in the hospital."

"Who came to the house? Rich?"

"Yes, and it's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?"

"I was supposed to go with her to get the sonogram done, and I didn't. I went with you instead!"

"Wait, what? Why did she get a sonogram?"

"She's pregnant or she was pregnant and now she's not or she is and its all my fault! If I hadn't have gone with you and I had kept my promise to her I would have been home and he wouldn't have been able to hurt her!" Lorelai cried.

"Mom, this is so not your fault. You were doing me a favor by coming with me. You were doing something good!"

"Rory, I let your sister down and now she's hurt and in pain!"  
"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you favor me over Laci? I know that she isn't the best example and all but you show pure favoritism over me. Everyone can see it Mom, just answer me this…why me?"

"Rory, I do not favor one of my kids over the other, okay?"

"Mom…I'm not trying to get you mad but everyone knows that you favor me."

"I don't favor you! Now, I just thought that you would like to know that your almost five month pregnant sister got beaten up in the stomach by her baby's father."

"Why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant if she had known for so long?"

"I don't know. I mean, how would I know? I do favor you over her, right?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry that I wasted my time calling you. I have to go and call other people. If you would like an update on your sister you can call us back. Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone defeated. She knew that she favored Rory but she didn't know why. She didn't know if it was because of their situations or because of their birth order. Either way she knew she favored Rory. She looked through the address book on her phone and dialed Liam's cell number.

"Hey…I'm either out getting drunk or out getting laid, so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get home…" There was a long pause. "Ha-ha! I totally fooled you, didn't I? Well, maybe not. Anyone who knows me knows that I'm either at the library or just ignoring the phone. Don't take it personally. I guess you can leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye!"

"Hey Liam. It's your mom. Now normally I would say how proud I am that you have finally begun to act normal and that you have a descent answering machine message but…well, you sister, Laci, is in the ER. We think Rich broke into the house tonight and well she's bruised up pretty badly and…so yeah. Call me back, kid. Bye and I love you."

Lorelai closed her phone and looked around. Was she really standing outside of a hospital at nine at night? Was her baby girl really inside the ER getting taken care of? Did her baby girl really get hurt because of her? Was it really her fault? Lorelai's thoughts were distracted when she saw a doctor approach Luke. She ran inside to find Luke with his head in his hands. He looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"What did he say?" Lorelai asked.

"They said that she was raped, again. They said that there was little if any chance for the baby to survive; they said that Laci might become infertile from being kicked in the ovaries, God Lorelai! You could have prevented all of this! You could have stopped all of this from happening, but you didn't! Instead you were out partying with your other daughter!"

"Rory is your daughter too, Luke!"

"Yes, but I don't prefer her over Laci and I don't prefer Laci over Rory! I love them equally!"

"Luke…"

"What, Lorelai?" Luke snapped.

"Nothing, never mind…I'm going to go and finish my calls."

"Good."

Lorelai went back outside where she called Sookie and Cesar. Both said that they would manage everything at the inn and diner. Lorelai's next phone call was to the police. She wasn't sure if they were already informed about Laci, but Luke wanted her to call just in case. Lorelai called 411 and they and they gave her the phone number of the Hartford police.

"Hartford Police, Tom speaking."

"Hello…um my name is Lorelai Danes. My daughter was taken to Harford Memorial a few hours ago…"

"Ah…yes. We have a few detectives on the case. They should be over shortly."

"Is there anyway that you can send them to the hospital."

"Yes, that is where they are going. Then after they talk to you and your husband one of you will have to go back to the house with them to show them where you found her, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll keep my eye out."

Lorelai looked at Luke through the window and she could tell that he was hurting just as bad as she was. He looked at her and gave her half of a smile to let her know that he was alright and she did them same. Lorelai stayed outside for quite a while longer before going in and sitting with Luke. Once she had gotten inside she saw Luke with two detectives, one lady and one man. Luke stood up and introduced Lorelai to them, and then they all sat down.

"So, Lorelai, I understand that you are the one who found your daughter?" Lorelai nodded. "Can you describe to me exactly what happened?"

"Yeah…um…I came home and I heard my grandson crying. He was in his car seat so I took him out and comforted him. Then once his crying had slowed down a bit I went into my daughter's room with him and I saw the window open. The room was freezing."

"Okay, then what happened?" The female detective, Officer Benson (A/N: Go Law and Order SVU!), asked.

"I went over to close the window but there was something blocking my way. I looked down and…and…that's when I saw her."

"What exactly did you see?" The male detective, Officer Stabler (A/N: Go Law and Order SVU!), asked.

"I saw…I saw my pregnant daughter on the floor holding her stomach. She had bruises all over her body and there was blood every where!"

"Do either of you guys no who could have done this to your daughter?"

Lorelai looked over at Luke and Luke nodded. "I'll tell you who did this to her! It was that stupid-idiot-jackass-son of a bitch (A/N: Thanks The27thGilmore)! Oh…I am going to kill him!" Luke got up and started to pace the hospital floor.

"Luke, we are going to need you to calm down. Now, we do need a name..."

"Rich, Rich Manning. We have a restraining order against him and everything!" Luke said.

"Is there anything else you think we should know?" Officer Benson asked.

"No…well Rich did abuse Laci and he raped her daily for a few months. I would say for about four months but she moved in with us three months ago and that's when we got the restraining order."

"Thank you. Now, Lorelai would you mind coming back to the house so we can check it out?"

"That's no problem."

"Hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you bring some bottles for Landon, a change of clothes, and some diapers and wipes?"

"Sure."

Lorelai went back to the house with the two detectives. She watched as they took finger prints off of the window and how they took pictures of her house. After they were done she told them that she just has to run upstairs to get a few things and then she would meet them in the car. Elliot agreed, but Olivia decided that she would go upstairs with Lorelai.

Lorelai led Olivia into Landon's bedroom that once belonged to Liam. She took the diaper bag off of the changing table and began to put various items into it. As she picked up a stack of diapers she noticed the sonogram picture hanging on the wall in a frame that said "My Little Sister". At this point Lorelai broke down and began to cry. She looked over a Olivia who was staring at her.

"You know what the worse part is? I was supposed to stay home from work today. I was going to go with Laci to get the sonogram done but I didn't, instead I spent the day with my other daughter. I picked Rory over Laci. I am such a bad mother. If only I had gone with Laci like I had planned, none of this would have happened."

Olivia took Lorelai into her arms and comforted her, and then they went out to the car to join Elliot. Lorelai didn't say another thing the whole ride there. Once they got there, Lorelai ran into the waiting room where Luke was standing with a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Laci's mother. What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your daughter had a miscarriage. She also has two broken ribs, a broken nose, and she has some long term damage to her ovaries."

"Can…can…I see her now?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry; she specifically asked to see her father first."

Lorelai's jaw dropped as Luke handed her Landon. She watched as Luke disappeared behind the forbidden doors. Did her daughter really choose Luke over her? Did she really like Luke more?

Luke followed the doctor threw the hallways and into a room where Laci was currently sleeping. The doctor told him that he could stay there as long as he wanted as long as he did not disturb her or the other patients. Luke agreed and watched as the doctor left the room.

"Hey Lace. You scared me there for awhile. I seriously thought that I was going to lose you." Luke began to cry and then he saw Laci open her eyes. He got off the chair and walked over to the bed where he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Laci, I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I love you too Dad."

"Oh, Laci…"

"It's okay."

"I'm so so sorry about…"

"She's gone Dad, she's gone! I feel so guilty about not wanting her. I should have loved her from the beginning, then maybe she would have had a chance."

"Laci, don't talk like that! You have done the best you could and there is nothing that you can do to chance what happened."

"But, she's gone Dad, she's gone!" Laci dug in head into Luke's chest the best she could and she cried on him for quite awhile.

"Hey, Lace…you can look at it this way…Emilyn left us because she was too good for this world. She was going to be an amazing person who only did good things so God felt that she was too good for us and that's why he took her way."

"I guess I can think about it like that."

"Yes, you can. Now, why don't you get some rest before your mom comes in."

"No, I don't want her to. I want you to stay here with me. Please?"

"Absolutely…I just have to tell your mom. Maybe she could bring Landon home and get some rest tonight."

"No! Landon can't go home, Dad! Rich said that he will hurt Landon next…"

"What?"

"He said that he would hurt Landon next."

"Okay. Let me go tell the officers that are in the waiting room with your mom and then I will come right back, okay?"

"Yes."

Luke ran down the hall to see the officers still sitting with Lorelai. Lorelai handed Landon over to Olivia and ran over to Luke. Luke walked right past Lorelai and over to Elliot.

"I want Rich arrested, NOW!" Luke screamed.

"What happened? What did Laci tell you?"

"I need him arrested! My family will not go home until Rich is behind bars!"

"Luke, please calm down. What did Laci tell you?" Olivia asked.

"She said…she said…she said that Rich told her that he would hurt Landon next! I need him behind bars, NOW!" Luke screamed once again.

"Luke, we have about five cops out there right now looking for him. Unless we know exactly where to look for him, we are going to have to be patient."

"That club…he likes to go to that club!"

"What club?"

"The club on West Main Street." Luke said.

"Ok, I will tell them to search there."

"Can I go see her now, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"No, she wants me to stay the night with her. Will you guys let me know if you find him?"

"Sure thing."

Luke walked back to Laci's room and watched his daughter sleep. She slept the whole night through and so did he. At about six thirty the next morning, Lorelai came into the room to see Laci. She sat down on the bed next to Laci which woke both Luke and Laci up.

"Mom…" Laci said.

"Hey kiddo, I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"They found Rich last night and he is now behind bars."

"What?" Luke and Laci asked at the same time.

"They found him and he is serving 20 years in prison. You're free honey!"

"Wow, how did they find him?" Laci asked.

"Your dad told him where he might be."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem. Hey, I'm going to go check on Landon. I'll come back later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, Lace…I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have forgotten. I'm really sorry."

"Mom, you always forget about me, it's nothing new."

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"Mom, I have learned to live with it, don't worry about it, okay? I understand that you like Rory more then me. Its totally okay. She is the perfect daughter."

"Laci, both of my girls are the perfect daughter, just in different ways, that's all."

"Mom, I wish I could believe you but I can't."

"Laci, I promise you on my life that I am going to change. From now on I not going to show favorites."

"Her name was going to be Emilyn Rose."

"Oh Laci, its okay." Lorelai said as she took her daughter in her arms and held her closely.

A/N: Wow, I can not believe that I actually got this finished today! I didn't even use the stuff that I already had written. I feel so proud! Now I just have to get my science project started and then I will feel really proud. lol. I hope you all liked it!

The sequel is going to start at Laci's wedding and continue through her married life. She is going to have a hard time getting pregnant because of what Rich did to her and then once she does get pregnant she will have a hard time keeping the baby.

**Don't forget to review!**


	32. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter. I was going to keep going for a while but a lot people thought that chapter 31 was the last chapter, so I decided to just skip everything that was going to happen and do an epilogue. So, here is the epilogue.

**Sarai & LLLoveForever- I'm not very good at all that stuff that involves the law and court and stuff. I only watch the shows, but besides the shows I know crap about that stuff. There are courses in school about courts but I don't take them, I take all the child care classes and stuff like that. Sorry that there was no trial and thanks for the reviews.**

**And to everyone else who has ever reviewed this story…thank you! I loved getting all of them, so keep them coming with this chapter and the sequel!**

Two weeks after being admitted to the hospital, Laci returned home to Stars Hollow. With in the two weeks that she had been in the hospital the whole town had found out what had happened and they all donated their time to help Laci's recovery go faster. Laci's physical recovery was faster then her emotional recovery. With in a week she was out and about and living her everyday life, however she was terrified of things that she had been doing her whole life. For example, she refused to sleep in her bedroom because she was afraid that Rich was going to come in through the window and hurt her so she slept in Lorelai's bed and Luke slept in Laci's bed. She also refused to be in the house unless Luke or Lorelai was there at all times.

As for guys, Laci decided to take sometime off and focus on Landon and school. And, you know what? That is just what she did! Once she was back on her feet she attended night school everyday of the week. There she completed the first semester of her junior year. Once summer came, Laci enrolled in summer school and completed her second semester of her junior year with flying colors.

That August, Lorelai and Luke regained contact with Emily so that Laci could attend Chilton in the fall. All of the Danes' agreed that Chilton would be the best thing for Laci, because nobody there knew her past and it was a chance for her to start over. All that was left to do was to convince Emily to give them the money, and that is why Lorelai and Luke went over to the Gilmore Mansion that day.

They made Laci go with them, but once they pulled into the drive way Laci got very frightened and decided to wait in the car with a now one year old Landon. It seemed like it had been forever when Emily walked Lorelai and Luke to the front door. Laci ducked down in her seat so Emily couldn't see her and watched as her parents approached the car. With each step they took they looked sadder and sadder. Once Lorelai was in the car, Laci could tell that she was crying.

"Hey, Chilton is not that important! If it's about the money, don't worry about it! I'd be perfectly happy going back to Stars Hollow High."

"Laci, it's not about the money." Lorelai said.

"Okay, so who really cares if we have to go back to Friday night dinners? I'll go, I don't care. I mean I know that I'm scared of her but…"

"Laci, Grandma is dying. She has cancer, liver cancer. She found out a little over a year ago. She doesn't have long to live." Lorelai interrupted.

"Oh."

Emily died that November. She left all of her money to Lorelai's family, and she divided it up the way that she wanted. There was five million in total and 2 million of it when to Lorelai and Luke to spend how they pleased.

One million of it was given to Laci. Emily left specific instructions for Laci to use the money for her schooling and to buy a house for her and Landon. What ever was left was supposed to be spent 'wisely'.

Liam also received one million dollars. He was supposed to use it for college and med school. Once he graduated college and med school, the money was to be spent on a new doctor's office where he would start his career. If their were any money left over, he was to be spend on whatever he wanted.

And the last of the money was given to Rory. She received one million dollars just like her siblings had. She was told to buy a bigger home that was suitable for a growing family and too put at least three hundred thousand of it away for her children's schooling. With the left over money, Rory was to buy a safer car since the one she had 'wasn't safe for one child, let alone three.' And if any money was left, Rory was to hire a nanny here and there because she was 'long over due for a break.'

Laci graduated Chilton in June with the rest of her high school class. Laci graduated with honors and was accepted into the same three colleges that Rory had been accepted to, Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. Laci choose to go to Harvard, but only because she wanted to rub it in Rory's face.

Laci bought an apartment off campus where she lived with Landon during all four years of college. While Laci was at class she had a babysitter come look after her son, and when she got home she took care of him like any mother would. She cooked dinner for her son, she played with him, she bathed him, and she put him to bed. After Landon was asleep Laci would clean up whatever mess he had made that day and do the laundry. By the time she was done with everything it would be almost ten o'clock and then she had to do her homework. She usually went to bed around one or two but there were days when she wouldn't sleep at all. Every morning at six a.m. Landon woke up crying, and that is when Laci's day began.

When Laci was in her senior year of college, Landon started kindergarten. At first Landon didn't want to go to school, because the babysitter had to take him there, even on his first day, but after awhile Landon learned to love it. He especially loved the days when his mommy would come to pick him up and they would go out for lunch and then to a movie. Although those days were rare, Landon lived for them. He loved his mommy very much and he loved being around her.

Laci graduated at the top of her class and went on to be a detective. Ever since the night that Rich had attacked her, she swore to herself that she was going to help young girls just like her. She bought a house in Stars Hollow that wasn't very far from her job and she arranged for her dad to pick Landon up at school and to bring him back to the diner until Laci got out of work.

When Laci turned twenty four, Rory and Lorelai took her way for the weekend. While they were on their trip Laci met a very handsome man on her way down to get her free breakfast. The first thing she noticed were his gorgeous brown eyes, they were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Before she knew it, she had made her way over to where he was standing. She looked around and all she saw was fruit. She felt like a major idiot. Here she was standing in front of all this fruit and she doesn't even like fruit! She figured that she should take something just so she didn't look like an even bigger idiot. She put her hand out to take a banana, and as she reached for it she could feel somebody else's hand on it as well. She looked up and there he was with his hand on the banana. Laci was speechless until…

"I think your hand is on my banana." Came a British accent.

"Dirty." Laci mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"Nothing…I just…I need this banana." Laci lied.

"I bet you anything that I need it more then you do." The man bribed.

"No you don't. I have a nine month pregnant sister upstairs waiting for her banana! If she doesn't get the banana then she is going to be more moody then usual and it's going to be my entire fault. I'll have the most horrible day ever, all because you wouldn't give me the banana. I need that banana more then you!" Laci lied again. Rory hadn't been pregnant in over nine years! She didn't even know why she was fighting so hard for this banana, but she did know one thing and that was that she was going to get this banana if it was the last thing she did!  
"See, that is where you are wrong. My sick elderly mother is upstairs waiting for me. See, every morning she takes her medicine with a banana. She won't take it unless she has the banana and with out her medicine she will die."

"Oh my God! That's horrible! Here, take the banana, its no big deal. Wow, I feel like such a bitch."

"Listen, I was just joking. There's no sick mother. I'm actually on my way to a little town next to Hartford. Stars something…"

"Hollow. I live there."

"Yeah…Hollow. I'm visiting my aunt who I haven't seen in about ten years. I'm sorry that I lied; I didn't think you'd get that upset. If you want to you can have the banana for your sister."

"Yeah, so I kind of lied too." Laci confessed.

"There's no sister?" The man asked.

"No, I mean yes…there is a sister, but she isn't pregnant."

"So, I think it's safe to say that we're even?"

"No what in hell! You told me that you're mother was dying!" Laci slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Ouch. I'm sorry about that. So, what are you doing at this lovely hotel, miles away from Stars Hollow?"

"My mom and my sister took me away for my birthday."

"Well happy birthday…." He stressed the birthday.

"Laci, my name is Laci."

"That's a lovely name."

"Thanks."

"Well, since you are just SO curious to find out what my name is, I will tell you. My name is Patrick."

Laci shook her head and then looked up at Patrick. "I have a kid."

"What?" He asked with a tone that was more shocked then anything.

"I have a kid, I can't do this."

Before Patrick had a chance to respond Laci was already in the elevator and on her way to the hotel room. Once she was inside the room, she leaned against the door, banana in hand. Lorelai jumped out from the bathroom making Laci toss the banana in the air, and landing on Rory's bed.

"So, who is he?" They both asked at the same time.

"What makes you think that there is a he?" Laci walked over to one of the beds and fell onto it.

"Oh there's a he alright. What's his name?" Rory asked, now sitting on the bed next to Laci.

"It doesn't matter his name, I have Landon."

"What does Landon have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this! I can't date, I have a son. It wouldn't be right."

"Laci, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Nine years ago."

"When was the last time you had sex and enjoyed it?"

"Never."

"Laci, you are twenty four years old! That's not normal! Tell me one thing, do you like him?"

"Yes, he's perfect! His name is Patrick! He has a British accent, why? I don't know. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and he's on his way to Stars Hollow!"

Just then, Lorelai came into the room with Patrick. He smiled at Laci and she blushed. It was just like puppy love. He took her hand in his and they walked out of the door together.

Two months later, Laci and Patrick were engaged. Patrick's aunt, Patty, threw them engagement party where they celebrated with the whole town. They are set to be married this spring.

A/N: I read a story a few weeks a go, I'm not sure which one, but they put a song at the end of the last chapter. They picked the song they did because it described their story perfectly; well I loved the idea so now I am going to do it. This song is called _Wild World _by Cat Stevens. This is going to be in Luke's point of view.

_Now that I've lost everything to you_

_You say you wanna start something new_

_And it's breakin' my hear you're leavin'_

_Baby, I'm grieven'_

_But if you wanna leave, take good care_

_I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear_

_But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do_

_And it's breakin' my heart in two_

_Because I never wanna see you sad girl_

_Don't be a bad girl_

_But if you wanna leave, take good care_

_I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_

_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

_Baby, I love you_

_But if you wanna leave, take good care_

_I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_

_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_

_I'll always remember you like a child, girl_

A/N: Okay, so wow! That's the end. I'm sad. I have the first chapter of the sequel written but I do not have a title so if anybody has any ideas please let me know. Any suggestions on the title would be appreciated. **Thanks for reading my story everyone and please review!**


End file.
